The Eagle's Gaze
by JanEyrEvanescence12
Summary: Based on WD's Zorro and slight Mask of Zorro. When the Eagle comes to Los Angeles to fulfill his schemes, he also sets his eye on Diego's childhood friend, Esperanza Montoya... Diego de la Vega/Zorro x OC
1. Roll of Thunder

The Eagle's Gaze

The usual disclaimer: copyrights go to those who own them.

I've loved Disney's 1957 _Zorro_ since I was little. I used to make up adventures where I was Zorro's little sister and would help him catch the bad guys. I still do make up adventures, except this time I remember to write them down. Of course, I love all of the story arcs, but my favorite is the Eagle storyline, particularly the ones where the Eagle himself (masterfully portrayed by Charles Korvin) is involved.

This is slightly AU, where he has a childhood friend and ally in _curandera_ (somebody who cures using herbal and spiritual medicine) Esperanza Montoya (and yes, this is the same Esperanza from _The Mask of Zorro_). This fan fic is based on and set during the last few episodes of season one, where Jose Sebastian Varga (alias the Eagle) comes to Los Angeles to enact his master plan. With that said, enjoy and destroy (constructive criticism is appreciated, please and thank you).

* * *

><p><span>Roll of Thunder<span>

"Watch yourself, Esperanza," Diego de la Vega warned as he parried his friend's rapier. "Somebody can take advantage of you when you're not paying attention. Like this." In a swift move, he tucked his foot behind Esperanza's and tripped her. The young woman fell to the floor, allowing Diego to disarm her. "See what I mean?"

"Right," she said as Diego helped her up. "How'd you know I wasn't paying attention?"

"I felt it in the blade."

"Huh?" her freckly face tilted and dark green eyes scrunched up in confusion.

Diego laughed. "In time you'll understand." He patted her shoulder. "We're moving to the cave for your next lesson. At this rate, el Zorro is in more danger of being sliced into ribbons than of getting caught."

"And we don't want either to happen." Esperanza smiled. Of course they were referring to the outlaw known as El Zorro. Ever since Diego returned from studying in Spain almost a year previously, he had been masquerading as an outlaw, fighting the injustice that was troubling California.

He had intended on keeping Zorro's true identity known only to himself and his faithful manservant, Bernardo. This was to protect his family and friends from harm. Unfortunately, he had to include Esperanza. He might've been able to fool his father and all of Los Angeles with the pretend act of a milquetoast and pacifist scholar. But not Esperanza, she knew him too well. It turned out to be a good decision. Not only could Esperanza provide alibis for his many sudden disappearances, but her skills as a _curandera_ had proved helpful on several occasions, such as tending to Alejandro after he had been wounded by Capitan Monastario.

Diego's bedroom door opened and Bernardo hurried in. The mute man's hands flew in frenzy. "Slow down, you say we have company?" Diego held up his hand. Bernardo's hands drew the outline of a circle before holding himself up like a lancer. "Sgt. Garcia?" He nodded and pointed downstairs. "And you say he's in the courtyard now?" Bernardo nodded. "Alright. Put the swords back in the passageways. I'll see what he wants." Diego left, closing the door behind him. Bernardo pressed a hidden button underneath the fireplace mantle; a wall creaked back, revealing a hidden passageway.

Diego walked down the outside staircase to Garcia. The chubby soldier paced around in the courtyard, only stopping when he saw the don coming down the stairs. He took off his hat respectfully. "Sgt. Garcia! What a pleasant surprise!" Diego smiled at his friend, noting that he looked nervous. "Come inside and have a seat, we'll have some wine."

"_Gracias,_ Don Diego." Garcia forced a smile and wiped his stubbly face of brown hair. They went inside. Diego poured wine from a decanter into two glasses, giving one to Garcia.

"So, to what do we owe the pleasure of your company?" Diego sat down with a smile.

"Well, the new _administrado_ is in town and he wants to come to your _hacienda_." Garcia said, not looking at Diego.

Something was wrong, Garcia's hiding something, Diego thought. "Well, that's excellent news! Do you think I could persuade him to stay for dinner?"

"_Si_, Don Diego, but there's something I think you should know. Well, I mean, his house in town is undergoing repairs. So until it's livable, he needs a place to stay. And to think, out of all the fine _haciendas_ in Los Angeles, he's chosen yours to live in."

Diego felt his blood begin to boil. To pay a surprise visit was one thing. To live in one's house without asking was another. "You mean he's going to live in my house without my permission?" He stood up, trying not to shout.

"I'm sorry Don Diego, but the _administrado_ is insistant. Please put up with him." Garcia also stood up, holding up his hands.

"No! I'll fight for my home!" Diego yelled, ripping one of the rapiers off the wall. "He has no right to take over and you can tell him that!" The normally cheerful _caballero_'s eyes glittered coldly.

"I'm sorry but I don't have a choice! Now please put that sword away before you hurt yourself!" Diego made a short lunge at Garcia, sending the portly sergeant running through the room and out of the courtyard. Diego paced like a caged lion. The rapier swished through the air, cutting a nearby candle in half. The cabinet opened, Bernardo stepped out. "I don't care about pretenses anymore! He's crossed the line!" Diego slicked back his short black hair. "I'm going to fight as Diego de la Vega! I'll fight them or die trying!"

Bernardo tapped Diego's shoulder, pointing to the wall and cupping his hand up to his ear. "Yes, I know you heard everything…!" Diego said angrily. Bernardo grabbed his shoulder again. He puffed out his chest and held his arm up like a lancer. Then he tapped his fingers together like somebody was talking. He finally pointed to himself and Diego before pointing at the wall again with his ear cupped.

"You mean we can eavesdrop on them?" Bernardo nodded. Once Diego understood the message, his anger dissipated. "Bernardo, you're a much wiser man than I am. In any case we have more questions than answers." Now calm, Diego placed his hand on Bernardo's shoulder. The sound of hoof-beats and rolling carriage wheels stopped beyond the _hacienda's_ main door. "Alright, let's go." Diego put a smile on his face and stepped outside.

Garcia had now come back into the courtyard, still skittish. No doubt the _administrado_ had refused to listen. He saw Diego, "Don Diego, the _administrado _ is here…"

"I hope he finds our home comfortable." Diego said as he walked past a stunned Garcia.

* * *

><p>Jose Sebastian Varga looked around, impressed with the elegant simplicity of the de la Vega courtyard. Perfect, he would find himself most comfortable here. Once he had finished taking over all of California and selling her to the highest bidder, he would make this place his own. He held himself up just like the mighty bird he had taken his alias after. This would make a fine eyrie indeed.<p>

Garcia brought over Diego de la Vega. The tall athletic man had black hair and hazel brown eyes. Looks could be deceiving though. Varga knew from his spies that the young de la Vega disappointed his father. The young man was more interested in books and fine art than dueling and defending the family name.

The stupid sergeant began the necessary introductions. "Don Diego this is His Excellency, Jose Sebastian Varga, the new _administrado_ for Southern California. His Excellency, this is Don Diego de la Vega."

"Your servant, _Senor_," the young man bowed.

"May I introduce my assistant, _Senor_ Juan Greco?" Varga gestured to the bowed little man. He always considered Greco a sniveling little toady.

"You have a beautiful _hacienda_, Don Diego…" Greco spoke in a slightly groveling tone. Of course he had to prepare and give a little speech. Varga's mind wandered as he glanced around his new _hacienda_.

That's when he saw her at the top of the staircase. Dressed in a skirt and blouse. Pale face splattered with freckles. Black hair wound in a bun. Of course, this had to be Esperanza Montoya, Don Alejandro's ward. Varga thought with a smile. Esperanza saw him smiling and looked back. She put on a still face. Her green eyes were cold. Varga felt his confidence swell. She was going to be tough to break, unlike that spineless weakling de la Vega. But she would. He would see to that. And he was going to enjoy it.

Garcia, de la Vega and Greco noticed that Varga was staring. They turned to see what he was staring at. Esperanza's pale face smiled, no doubt forced and began walking down the stairs, her dark green skirt swishing. With a practiced air, de la Vega walked to the staircase, taking her hand. "Where were my manners? This is Esperanza Montoya, my father's ward. Esperanza, this is _Senors_ Jose Sebastian Varga and Juan Greco, the new _administrado_ and his aide respectively."

"It's a pleasure, _Senors_." Esperanza politely bobbed a curtsey.

"No, the pleasure is mine, _Senorita_," Varga kissed her soft white hand. He felt her hand give a slight flinch. Perfect, Varga thought as he ignored the warning look from Greco. Once broken, she'd be obedient. He was confident of that. "I see that I'm going to enjoy my stay here."

"Oh," Esperanza shot a look to Diego. "I wasn't aware we were expecting company."

"I've just arrived in town." Varga explained proudly. "And since my new home in Los Angeles is currently under repairs, we will be staying here for the time being."

Esperanza gave Diego another look, this one of annoyance. He ignored it. "That reminds me, I'll have my man take your things to my father's room." De la Vega signed to the short balding man standing beside him before turning to the lancers that were standing outside by his carriage. "My man will lead you to my father's room. And I should remind you, he's deaf and dumb. Now if you will follow me into the library we'll have some wine."

* * *

><p>Esperanza stayed close to Diego as they entered the <em>sala<em>. She could feel Varga looking at her. The _sala_ was usually cool in the late morning, but Esperanza felt a chill. The sooner she and Diego could get him out of their home, the better. "Oh, Esperanza, could you please get the wine from the table and bring it into the library?" Diego asked.

"Certainly," she found the tray of wine and picked it up. It was a good thing Papa was on business in Monterey, Esperanza thought as she went into the library. Alejandro was a kind and reasonable man but he had a fierce temper and was notoriously stubborn. He'd have a fit if he saw Varga coming in and taking over. Diego better have a good reason to let this arrogant snake into the house, she determined as she put the tray down and began filling the glasses.

"_Gracias_, Esperanza." Diego said while Esperanza sat across from Varga and Greco. "This is our own vintage," Diego explained as he passed out the glasses before sitting next to Esperanza. She sat upright, pretending that she didn't notice Varga and his stare.

"This is excellent." Greco said after taking a sip. "You have a wonderful library, Don Diego. I wasn't aware that Los Angeles had such a well-stocked library." At least Greco was making an attempt to be polite.

"Thank you, we are quite proud of it." Diego said, his large hand resting over Esperanza's. "My father is out of town on business…"

"Yes, we ran into him in Monterey. He insisted that he had a list of fifty men, ready to fight to the death." Varga snapped.

Esperanza's stomach dropped. This was a new development. For the past several months, Zorro had been investigating a mysterious group led by somebody calling themselves the Eagle. There had been attempts to take over California. Not to mention very close calls for all three of them. While Zorro and his allies had kept the truth from Alejandro, they couldn't stop the unrest that was going around. Alejandro had managed to convince the other dons to join him in a militia. He had taken the signatures to the Governor in Monterey. But he had left a list of the members with Diego if the need arose. Varga's words worried Esperanza and from the look in Diego's eyes, she knew he was too.

"I think what Diego meant was that you'd be more comfortable in Don Alejandro's room." Esperanza explained.

"I'm not speaking about that, _Senorita_." Varga gripped his glass. "Your guardian's actions might be seen as treason to the king, despite all outward signs of unwavering loyalty."

An uncomfortable silence filled the room before Diego put down his glass and stood up. "Excuse me, _Senor_, but I need to speak to the servants."

Esperanza also stood up. "Thank you for reminding me, Diego. I need to make sure that the cook knows to prepare some extra food tonight."

* * *

><p>"Most certainly, we will see you both at dinner then." Greco nodded at their hosts. Varga smiled as he watched Esperanza and de la Vega leave the room and close the door behind them. So they were in on Alejandro's plot too. He saw it in their faces. They made poor liars. This was going to be easier than expected. Varga helped himself to more wine.<p>

"_Senor_, it would be best to not arouse de la Vega's suspicions." Greco cautioned. Varga's anger sparked. _Nobody_ was going to tell him what to do. Especially if it was coming from a little toady like Greco.

"Did I ask your opinion?" Greco wisely closed his mouth, saying no more. "I know all about young de la Vega, he's a young popinjay and a great disappointment to his father. He and his father are nothing but foolish dreamers. Once destroyed, they won't challenge us." Varga touched the back of the chair where Esperanza sat, still warm.

"I just wished to warn you about the _Senorita_ Montoya."

"What about her?"

"They might be as foolish but they're protective of her. I saw the looks you were giving her and so did de la Vega. They'd sooner die than see her come to harm."

"So let's grant them their wish. And don't tell me that she'll remain loyal to her guardians. As soon as I'm through with the de la Vegas, I'll make sure she knows that she'll have nowhere else to go."

* * *

><p>Diego paced about his room angrily, furiously untying his neckerchief. Esperanza and Bernardo watched him. Varga's presence had taxed his patience to its limit. "At least Monastario had a sense of manners! Varga's nothing but a pompous egotistical fool! I came within a half-inch of throwing him out the window!"<p>

"Good thing you didn't." Esperanza tried to joke as she stood up from the edge of the bed. "Otherwise I'd have to make time for visiting hours at the _cuartel_. Isadora might be my _duenna_ and your former nurse, but I highly doubt she'd be pleased if I visited you during her _siesta_." She offered a weak smile.

Diego turned to her. "How can you joke at a time like this? Especially considering the looks he was giving you? I saw them! They were like a wolf's when he sees a lamb!" Diego threw his neckerchief on the bed, groaning. He was sorely tempted to grab Varga by the collar and kick him down the Los Angeles.

Esperanza picked up the brown length of fabric. "Come here," she soothed. "Anger doesn't become you." Diego stood still as she straightened out Diego's shirt and folded the collar up. Laying the neckerchief around his neck, Esperanza began tying it. "So you'll have to play the pacifist host and uninterested bookworm. And I'll have to be the quiet ingénue shadowed by her _duenna_. It's not pleasant, considering whom we're entertaining. But what other choice do we have? It's only for a little while. We'll find some way to get our unwelcome houseguests out. It's going to take some time though. And Bernardo's right, they're up to something. Besides, it won't do anybody any good if you lash out. You'll be locked up or worse. Then where will that leave us? Los Angeles needs the fox. Bernardo and I can only do so much alone." She finished tying the fabric into a bow and folded down the collar. "There, that looks much better."

"_Gracias_" Diego had calmed down. He smiled. "I don't know what I'd do without you two."

Esperanza smiled. "For starters, you'd lose the war between your heart and your head." Diego chuckled as he kissed the top of her head. He had noticed that his feelings towards Esperanza were beginning to change. Their mothers often joked that thieves didn't have as tight a bond as those two. They played games together, got into mischief together, teased Garcia together and promised to write each other at least once a week when he left for Spain. And they had. Still, it surprised him how much she'd grown and changed during his three years abroad.

"Now to business," Diego turned his attention to his desk, where Bernardo was sitting. As if on cue, Bernardo held up a clipped feather. They had found dozens of them, calling cards for each activity the Eagle was involved with. "I don't have any proof, but I'm positive that Varga works for the Eagle. And we need to get stuff like this out of the room. There could be too many people snooping through drawers."

Bernardo opened the desk drawer and began taking out the feathers. A knock came at the door. He hurriedly closed the drawer as Diego opened the door. Corporal Reyes, a mousey man with wide eyes and a thin moustache, was standing there. "I wanted to make sure that you were here before I took up my post."

"Your post?" Esperanza asked.

"_Si_, I'm supposed to stay with you and Don Diego at all times to protect you." He shuffled his feet.

"Protect us from what?" Diego was confused. What was Varga up to?

Reyes shrugged his shoulders in confusion, "just to protect you."

Diego slammed the door angrily. He turned to Esperanza and Bernardo. "There, you see? We're prisoners in our own home!"


	2. The Noose Tightens

So here's Chapter 2, folks. Sorry that took so long (I hate you, finals). But I'm not 100% satisfied with Esperanza's character in this chapter. I'm a worried she's a little too passive. Any feedback (constructive, please) will be more than welcomed. With that said, enjoy and destroy

* * *

><p><span>The Noose Tightens<span>

This has to be the most awkward dinner in history. Esperanza mused as she cut the slice of mutton on her plate. Diego was sitting next to her, she sensed his silent fuming. Poor Corporal Reyes was standing stiffly behind Diego, looking hungrily at the meal before them. Isadora, swathed in her traditional black, napped in a nearby armchair. At least Varga was too focused on his meal to continue gazing at her.

"Your cook sets an excellent table, Don Diego." Greco wiped his lips with his napkin.

Diego wasted no time. "Thank you. Corporal Reyes told Esperanza and me that you assigned him to protect us. May we ask the question he couldn't answer?" Varga nodded. "Protect us from what?"

"You must understand Don Diego that it would be embarrassing for the _administrado_ if something were to happen to either you or the _Senorita_ Montoya while he was here in your home." Greco intoned in a smooth voice. Esperanza preferred him. At least he spoke only when he needed to, which wasn't often.

"That's ridiculous," Esperanza nervously chuckled. "I've lived here all my life and trust me when I say that Los Angeles is safe." It couldn't be further from the truth. Ever since Zorro discovered the first dead man with the clipped eagle's feather in his hand, there had danger everywhere. And they feared it was getting more and more so the further they investigated the Eagle. Esperanza had found herself saying the rosary each time Zorro rode out and not feeling comfortable until he was safely home again. How much things have changed…

"Still, one can never be too careful," Varga began to cut a pear with his knife. "These are dangerous times, _Senorita_ Montoya. Especially with that mangy fox running loose and your guardian's army ready to commit treason."

"It would be nice to not have a soldier constantly standing at our elbows!" Diego snapped. Esperanza gave a sidelong glance at Diego, a silent scolding. He looked up at Reyes, "I meant no offense, Corporal."

"None was taken." Reyes mumbled.

"If you prefer, Don Diego, I will order the corporal to stand guard on the outside. I'm sure nothing will happen to either of you behind these four walls." Varga bit into a slice of pear. Diego nodded curtly. "You know your orders, Corporal." Reyes saluted politely and left the _sala_.

"Shall we go to the library and relax?" Varga suggested. Now it was time to get away.

As they got closer to the door, Diego pretended to remember something. "Oh, if you excuse me, I need to speak to the servants and will join you momentarily."

"That won't be necessary, Don Diego. I have already ordered the soldiers to take over the menial chores." Varga put his hand on the library's doorknob.

As usual, Diego quickly came up with a good excuse. "But even this, Your Excellency, I will have to explain to the servants." A sudden snore broke the silence. Isadora was still sound asleep. There you go, Esperanza thought gratefully.

"_Pobrecita_ Isadora, I'll get her to bed and then retire for the evening." Esperanza clucked her tongue walked over to the pudgy_ duenna_. "Isadora? Wake up, it's getting late."

"Huh, what?" the wrinkly face looked around. "Oh, I'm sorry for dozing off. Did I miss anything?"

"No, Isadora." But you don't know what you'll be missing in a few minutes.

* * *

><p>"Then I bid you <em>buenas noches<em>, _Senorita_ Montoya," Varga said with a polite bow. Diego sighed inwardly as he rubbed his left earlobe. In their planning, they had come up with a series of gestures and code words to discuss plans and share warnings in the presence of others. Esperanza blinked once, the signal that she understood, before escorting Isadora to her bedroom. They were going to spy on them through the secret passageways. Diego walked in the direction of the kitchen.

Varga and Greco entered the library and closed the door. It was time to work. Diego made sure that nobody was by the windows or doors before walking to the china cabinet. Flipping open the door, he found the hidden switch under one of the shelves and unlocked it. The shelves opened inward, revealing the hidden passageway behind. Diego was about to enter when he noticed Greco's leather satchel sitting on the end table. He picked it up and slipped inside, pushing the shelves back out. Thanks to a clever system of gears, the cabinet doors silently closed.

Bernardo was waiting for him. He pointed in the direction of the library and cupped his hand to his ear. "You've been listening to them?" Diego asked, Bernardo nodded "what are they talking about?" The servant quickly tapped his thumb and forefingers together like a mouth and shook his head. "Nothing important?" Bernardo nodded before pointing to the satchel and shrugging his shoulders and pointing his palms upwards. "This is Greco's; thought there might be something in here."

"Then what are you waiting for?" Esperanza whispered as she came down the stairs. She must've used the secret entrance in her room after seeing Isadora got to bed, "An engraved invitation?"

"Very funny," Diego unclasped the lock and opened it. Inside was nothing but dozens of…

"Why does he need all these eagle feathers?" Esperanza asked as Diego held up a fistful.

"At least we now know Varga works for the Eagle. Strange, these aren't clipped like the others."

From the other side of the wall, they heard Garcia. "_Si, Administrado?_"

"There's a satchel by the cabinet. Bring it to me quickly along with the wine bottle on the table."

Diego opened the cabinet backing, something fell off the shelf. He tossed it at Bernardo before carefully opening the doors. Garcia's back was turned to him. Perfect. He slid it back on the stand before closing the cabinet back up.

"That was too close." Esperanza sighed. Bernardo nodded, holding the mutton leg from dinner.

"Is that what was hiding in the cabinet just now?" Diego couldn't help but grin, the first time since Varga's arrival that he felt like it. Bernardo smiled widely, like a child who had gotten all the toys he could want for his birthday. "Wonder who decided to hide it in there?"

They heard the cabinet doors open and Garcia's confused groan. "Did you need to ask?" Esperanza joked. "Sometimes I wonder if Garcia's only concern in life is how full his stomach is."

"As long as you return it to the cabinet, I don't think he'll mind if you have a bite or two." Diego shook his head with a chuckle. "Both of you go to the library and listen. I'm going to the secret room."

* * *

><p>Varga clipped the feather in his hand. Another message, destined for another one of his agents who had failed him. "You should've been more careful. Anybody could've picked it up."<p>

"But what would it have meant to anyone?" Greco asked.

"Next time you don't do as I say, you'll be holding one of these in your hand, understand?" Varga snapped. Greco said no more, perfect. Varga decided to get the pesky little matter of de la Vega out of the way. "Don Alejandro claims to have a list of fifty men willing to fight to the death."

"How do we know he even has a list? Maybe he has them all memorized in his head." Greco protested.

"Not fifty names," Varga had finished clipping the feathers and was writing more letters of proposition. Out of all the countries that had responded, none of them had offered enough money for him to be satisfied. After all, he had put so much into this effort. He should be compensated generously. "I know these old _haciendas_ and how they are built. Many of them have hidden compartments and sometimes secret passageways."

"I've been over this room inch by inch and still haven't found anything." Greco said, frustrated.

"Then look again. Look for books that are fastened together or a loose wall panel or floorboard. We'll find them. If they're willing to die for their country, then we'll oblige them."

* * *

><p>From the peephole inside the library wall, Esperanza's heart fluttered as she watched Greco tapping the walls. Bernardo tapped her shoulder; he pointed upstairs and signed the letter Z with a swishing sound. "Yes, warn Diego. I'll distract them for as long as I can." She hurried to the <em>sala<em> and made sure there was nobody else in there before slipping out of the china cabinet.

She must not let them find that list. Everything they held dear depended on it.

* * *

><p>There was a knock at the library door. "Enter." Varga said without looking up from the letter he was writing.<p>

The door creaked open. "Excuse me _Senores_; I was wondering if you had seen Diego anywhere." Esperanza asked. Varga looked up. She was standing regally in the doorway, with a tray of wine in her hands. Her voice was polite, hiding any fear.

"As you can see," Greco looked back from the bookshelf he was rapping on, "he's not here. And for that matter, I thought you said you were going to bed?"

"I was, but I remembered Diego had promised me a chess match tonight. Do you play chess, _Senor_ Varga?" Esperanza put the tray down on the desk.

"Yes, from time to time." Varga put down his quill.

"Can you help me practice? I bet you're really good at it." Esperanza asked, twirling a curl of hair around a slender finger.

Varga felt his chest swell up in pride. Finally, somebody was admitting that he was the best. Somebody who wasn't groveling or standing up but accepting the fact as it was. "Of course." An image came to mind. Of _Senorita_ Montoya standing at his side, no, not _Senorita_ Montoya, but _Senora_ Varga, faithful and obedient wife. She'd be his greatest prize. But not now, he thought as she set up the chessboard. First California. Then the _hacienda_. Once that was settled, then he'd make her his. This was going to be easier than expected, he thought as he was about so sit down.

"Oh no, not there," Esperanza said suddenly. He looked up at her. What does she want? If this keeps up, then he's going to have to show her that he'll only give her what she wants if she's a good and docile wife. "I always sit there. Sorry, it's force of habit. That and I like playing the white pieces. I hope you don't mind."

"No, it's no problem at all," Varga said through clenched teeth. He moved to the other chair. Biting his tongue, he watched as Esperanza debated her first move. His mother would never have been so outspoken. His father always ensured that he came first and that her place was second. It worked; his mother was the perfect wife, attentive and submissive to her husband, the master of the house. "Are you going to take your turn?" Varga snapped impatiently.

"Yes," she said quietly as she moved a pawn. "I like planning ahead."

"The best way to do things," Varga pushed a pawn forward. Of course he had been planning this for years. Ever since he had been appointed the _administrado_ for California, he made his moves like a spider in its web. Of course he had to root out the treacherous and incompetent and that Zorro was complicating things. But all was smoothly coming into place. All his hard work would be paid off tenfold.

"I think I found something!" Greco shouted from the fireplace.

* * *

><p>Zorro carefully slid the bookshelf back and peeked inside the library. Thankfully, Esperanza had persuaded Varga to sit with his back to the shelf. Now he had gotten up and was hurrying over to the fireplace. Neither he nor Greco had noticed the outlaw exiting the secret passageway and moving the shelf back into its place. Esperanza stood up, shooting a nervous glance at Zorro. "What are you doing?" She walked over to the fireplace.<p>

Greco had managed to pry a loose stone open on the hearth. Zorro's stomach dropped. It was the secret hiding spot for his father's papers, including the fifty names. "Do you think it's here?" Zorro gritted his teeth as Greco took out the little wooden box inside.

"One way to find out," Varga said as he took the box to the desk. His greedy fingers forced the lid open.

"You're still looking for that silly list?" Esperanza raised her voice. Greco had taken out some jewelry, he looked at them hungrily. "Those are my mother's! You put them back right now!"

Varga turned to her, a stern glare in his face. "_Senorita_ Montoya, I'm beginning to lose my patience. One more word and I'll lose my temper, understand?" He raised his hand threateningly, aiming it at her cheek. Esperanza flinched, holding up her arms to defend herself. Zorro felt his temper flaring up. The fact that he was threatening his childhood friend made it worse. "You learn quickly. I like that in girls." Varga said as he lowered his hand. Zorro exhaled in relief. He hadn't hit her. Next time, he wouldn't be so lucky.

"I think this is it!" Greco had found the paper. He ripped the seal and opened it. Zorro had to make his move fast. He drew the rapier. "The list of names!"

Zorro pointed it to the men's backs. "Drop it! I'll kill you if you read so much as one name. Drop it!" Greco tensed up, dropping it. "Permit me to introduce myself." He flicked his sword across Greco's leather satchel, forming the letter Z.

"Zorro…" Esperanza whispered, getting into the act.

"At your service. Sit down, _Senorita_ Montoya and stay quiet." Esperanza did as she was told. "Take your _bandas_ off and stand back to back." He directed Varga and Greco.

* * *

><p>Varga fumed with silent indignation as Zorro bound and gagged Greco and him to the chairs he and Esperanza had used to start their game of chess. To top off the embarrassment, Zorro stuck all the eagle feathers he had clipped into the bonds and clothing. As soon as he caught this wolf's head…Varga scowled at the masked vigilante as he gathered up all the papers and stuck them in his <em>banda<em>. Just wait until you're dancing at the end of the hangman's noose, _Senor_ Zorro, Varga thought with a smirk. Then you'll see what happens when you threaten the Eagle and try to stop him.

"_Senorita_ Montoya, get up." Zorro pointed his rapier at Esperanza.

"Why?" she carefully stood up. Varga grimaced as Zorro took her arm. What was he doing, touching _his_ woman? _Nobody_ touches his future wife, especially that mangy fox. As soon as he was free…

"The guards won't stop me if I have a hostage. I won't harm you as long as you do as I say and remain quiet. Do you understand?" Esperanza gulped as she nodded. "If you so much as raise your voice to another woman again, you'll wish you had never been born." Zorro's cold eyes stared down at Varga. For once, Varga felt fear pricking at his spine. For a second, he could understand why many had failed him. Not him, he decided proudly. One way or another, Varga was going to outsmart this crafty fox. Zorro's empty threats would mean nothing once he had met his fate at the end of a noose.

* * *

><p>Esperanza's legs shook as she and Zorro left through the library's door. They would have to be careful around him. She assumed that they would return to the cave and go on a short and wild ride before dropping her off close to the <em>hacienda<em>. Of course they would have to erase any suspicions that she was involved. But in the meanwhile, she was relieved that both the list had been recovered and that Varga had been threatened for nearly striking her.

That relief was short lived. "Zorro! Guards! Guards! I have Zorro trapped in the _sala_!" Garcia shouted loudly, pointing at Zorro with a mutton leg bone. Oh no…the door opened and lancers poured into the _sala_ like ants from an overturned ant hill. Esperanza got free of Zorro's loose grip and ran to the door. Zorro picked up a nearby chair and threw it at the soldiers coming in. That distracted them long enough for him to dive through the _sala_ window. **CRASH!** The glass shattered. Esperanza followed outside, running to the stairwell.

Zorro was flicking his rapier left and right against the lancers' swords. He was backing up to the stairwell. Esperanza pretended to lean into the wall in terror. In reality, she was trying to see if any more soldiers were coming in from outside. She saw none. A loud cracking noise snapped her out of her thoughts. Zorro had kicked a nearby bench over the soldiers, making a barricade before grasping Esperanza's arm.

His grasp around her waist gentle, Zorro placed his rapier by her throat. "Any sudden moves and she'll die!" he shouted as the two made their way up the stairs. The soldiers below watched helplessly. Garcia in particular was horrified. This was the first time Zorro had taken an innocent hostage and threatened to kill them. Granted, this sudden move was out of necessity but it was still a sudden turn.

Once Zorro made his way to the top of the stairs, he moved his arm from Esperanza's waist to her hand and both ran for Diego's room. The soldiers, the threat having passed, ran up the stairs. The two made it into the room just as the soldiers reached the top of the staircase. Esperanza bolted the door as Zorro tore off his cloak, mask, hat and gloves. "Help! Help us!" Diego screamed out.

"Hold on, Don Diego, we are coming!" They heard Garcia shouting just outside the door. Diego kicked the incriminating clothing under the bed. Esperanza handed him his robe to hide the rest of the costume before unlocking the door. She knew what was coming and didn't want the door to be damaged. "Break down the door!" the door rattled once, twice before the latch gave way. As a finishing touch, Esperanza wrapped her arms around Diego's chest. He was a little taken aback before realizing her plan and draped his arm over her shoulder, a comforting gesture. The soldiers spilled in.

"He went out the balcony!" They hurried to the open window. Diego scanned the horizon before spotting a racing black blur. "There he is!" the figure reared, saluted at them and rode down the hill.

"Lancers! To horse! To horse!" Garcia turned direction and ran out of the room, followed closely behind by the other soldiers.

"That was close." Diego said. Esperanza could feel him shaking.

"Too close," she looked up at him. "At least Bernardo is having his fun." Esperanza smiled, imagining the half-moon grin on his face right now. They both knew how much he loved masquerading as Zorro. It had come to good use; Monastario's downfall was topped off with Bernardo riding through the _pueblo_ as Zorro to clear Diego's name. Bernardo couldn't stop smiling for almost two days after that.

"Don't doubt he is." Diego put his other arm around Esperanza, his hand stroking her hair. She allowed him. It felt good. Esperanza was both happy and confused. Happy because Diego always made her feel good, and she was confused because of her feelings for him. They had changed. Once inseparable childhood friends, her throat now tightened and her stomach turned around him. "I'm so sorry, Esperanza."

"It's alright, you didn't hurt me and we needed to get away somehow." She rested her head on his chest, listening to his steady heartbeat.

"No, it wasn't that…" he sighed and kissed her cheek. Her feet stuck to the floor. Diego smiled at her. "Now, about that chess match I promised you."

* * *

><p>Garcia and the other lancers didn't return until the following morning. By then, Diego and Esperanza were waiting in the <em>sala<em> for Varga and Greco. They were going to show the _ranchero_. At least Diego could keep a closer eye on Esperanza. After Varga nearly struck her last night, he promised himself that he wasn't going to let that monster touch her. His protectiveness was a little surprising. Esperanza was resourceful and strong enough to care for herself. Diego chuckled when he remembered the beating she gave Monastario for how he treated Alejandro and the Torres family. But if that was so, why did he sleep in the secret room behind her room last night?

"_Buenos Dias,_ _Sargento_," Diego smiled at the stumbling soldier, his eyes red.

"_Gracias_ Don Diego and _Senorita_ Esperanza," he groaned, taking off his hat and rubbing his face with his chubby hand. "_Ay_, am I sore." he groaned.

"No luck finding _Senor_ Zorro?" Esperanza asked sympathetically. Garcia shook his head. A grin crooked across her face as she pointed to his _banda_. "Is that last night's mutton joint?"

Diego saw the gnawed leg bone dangling haphazardly out of the red _banda_. "_Si,_" Garcia bowed his head and shuffled his feet. He looked like a child who had gotten caught stealing sweets from the kitchen. "Last night, I was hungry so I hid it in the china cabinet…"

"To have as a snack for later, eh?" Diego couldn't help but smile. Poor Garcia nodded, ashamed and nervous. "Don't worry about it, _sargento_. We'll make sure the cook knows to serve you and the others on duty as well."

"_Gracias_, Don Diego." He smiled happily before straightening his back. Varga and Greco had come into the _sala_. "_Buenos Dias, Administrado_. Did you have a good night's sleep?"

Varga had the familiar face of those beaten by El Zorro; sleep in a comfortable bed hadn't been enough to take it away. Diego would normally smirk to himself. But the cold glint in his eyes convinced him not to. This wasn't a man to cross. Garcia also realized it and shrunk back. At least Varga was either too furious or tried to look at Esperanza. Diego instinctively moved closer to her. She rested her warm hand in his. "If you are ready, we'll show you the _ranchero_. Benito, one of our best _vaqueros_, will be joining us. And when we return, breakfast should be ready."

"Thank you so much, Don Diego, we've heard many things about the _ranchero_…." Greco droned, his voice a stuck up monotone. Bernardo came in through the front door, signing frantically. Something was too urgent to wait.

"Oh, if you excuse me, I just remembered that I had to write to my father before the mail coach leaves for Monterey."

"And Doctor Hernandez asked me to make some laudanum for him. I promised I'd get it to him today." Esperanza excused herself as well.

Varga looked at Greco, who shrugged his shoulders and said, "If the _vaquero_ rides with us, we won't need them with us."

"Very well, we'll be back. _Hasta luego_," Varga bowed politely. Garcia groaned tiredly and followed them out. Once he closed the door after them, Bernardo ran over to Diego.

"Slow down, what's so important?" Diego asked. Bernardo took a folded up piece of paper. "These are my father's papers, the ones Zorro stole from the study last night…" Bernardo unfolded it and shoved it into his hand, pointing to the handwriting. Diego read it aloud "'_Senor_, I have a question for you. How much are you willing to pay? Meet me in Los Angeles with your answer. Signed, The Eagle.'" Diego shook his head. "Well this proves he's working with the Eagle." Bernardo flipped the letter around and pointed to the front. "That's right; this hasn't passed through the mails."

Esperanza's eyes widened "That can mean only one thing." She said. Bernardo pointed out the door, his face slackening.

"Our pompous houseguest _is_ the Eagle." Diego almost dropped the letter.

"But why is he here?" Esperanza gulped. Bernardo put his hands around his own throat.

"I think you're right, Bernardo. He's here to tighten the noose on us all." A dark cloud was gathering over the horizon, Diego shuddered. "I'm afraid the time of decision is upon us. Everything we hold dear is at stake."

Bernardo swished the letter Z and held up his hands questioningly. "They're too well organized, not even a dozen Zorros can stop them. So what hopes do the three of us have?" Esperanza shook her head.

Diego took a deep breath. "We'll do what we can. Nobody can ask more of themselves than that." But Diego wondered if he would be able to believe his own words.

* * *

><p>About Esperanza's character, she's not the kick* spitfire that Donnie and Jack are. I want her to be strong emotionally and be able to take care of herself in a pinch. But I'm not sure if I did that or not in this chapter. Again, any constructive feedback will be very much appreciated.<p> 


	3. Setting a Trap

Great! Two chapters in less than a week, a new record for me! Anyway, here's my News Year's present to everyone. Enjoy.

* * *

><p><span>Setting a Trap<span>

Diego and Bernardo watched as Varga and the young soldier dueled. Varga was a ruthless expert with a sword, Diego noted as he sipped some wine nervously. Varga had been a "guest" of their home for over a week now. At least the Eagle had been lying low since Zorro threatened him.

The poor soldier was now backed up against the oak tree in the center of the courtyard. "I yield!" He called out. But Varga kept cutting. Diego saw a vile glee in his eye. Diego saw Garcia looking at the dueling men helplessly. The sergeant wanted to step in to help his fellow soldier, but also upheld his order to not get involved. "I yield!" The soldier tried again. Again, Varga didn't heed him. Bernardo gave Diego a pleading look. He had to do something.

"_Señor_ Varga! Stop it! He's yielded!" Diego raised his voice. Still Varga didn't obey. Everyone watched with baited breath as the duel continued. He finally held the tip of the rapier to the soldier's throat with the cruel smile. Nobody knew what to do, so nobody moved. The soldier looked down at Varga, begging to let him live. Diego wondered if Varga would be merciless enough to kill him. As the Eagle, he certainly had no trouble ordering others killed or tortured.

"You are a good soldier. Go back to your post." Varga complimented him as he sheathed his rapier. The soldier nodded in thanks, shaking in relief. Diego heard Bernardo behind him breathe a relieved sigh. He was also glad it was all over. Varga walked over to the table and helped himself to some wine. "I hate distractions while I'm fencing. You were saying something to me, Don Diego?"

Diego stood up, trying to keep his cool. Varga's callousness made him burn. "I was just saying you were fencing, not fighting a duel."

"Yes, I know that." Varga snapped.

"That man might have been in danger." Diego tried reasoning, but he knew it was futile.

"I am the best judge of that." Varga put his wine glass back on the tray. It echoed with a clang. "Keep your fragile mind to your books and music, it's much safer than rapiers."

Manuel Hernandez came back from his perch by the stairwell. "Excuse me, _Señor_ Varga, but something of importance has come up." Varga nodded and followed Hernandez to a corner where they could talk undisturbed. Diego didn't like Hernandez. The low-lying thug had a shifty and greedy look plastered all over his fat face. At least he was only on duty when Greco had business in town, and that wasn't often.

Bernardo picked up the tray and glanced quickly at Varga and Hernandez. He was asking if he should go over there and listen in. Diego nodded just as Varga interrupted the conversation. "Thank you, Manuel. Take him to the library. Make sure he doesn't leave until I get there." Varga gave Diego a sidelong glance. They were talking about him.

A knock came at the outer door. Sergeant Garcia opened it and went outside, no doubt to see who was visiting. "Will you come to the library?" Manuel asked as he came over. Diego shrugged and followed him inside. He wondered what the big fuss was about. Then he saw a flash of blue-white fabric come down the stairs. He got sick as he realized what was going on.

Manuel had seen Esperanza come downstairs. And Varga wanted to make sure he was alone with her.

* * *

><p>Varga picked up his wine off the deaf-mute's tray and drank. The man, what was his name, Bernardo, bowed politely and went inside. Varga gave him a curt nod and took another sip. Thank whoever it was at the door for distracting that baboon, he thought. Not that he was too concerned about him. Garcia was loyal to a fault. All Varga would have to do was order him to look the other way and he would do so.<p>

But enough about him, Varga swallowed the last of his wine and put it on the table. There were more pressing matters at hand.

Esperanza turned the corner, a basket on her arm and reading a book. He studied her as she stood there, casually flipping through the book. A blue-white _rebozo_ draped over her head of braided black hair. Straw sandals. A white blouse and blue calico skirt. The trappings of a _campesina_, a peasant. No. No. This would not do. He thought with a smile. Esperanza would never get away with that once he made her his.

She apparently didn't notice him. Probably because she had her nose in that silly book. A habit picked up from de la Vega no doubt. She won't be reading. He thought as he quietly walked over. She'd be too busy raising children and pleasing him to indulge in books. Yes, Varga decided to 'accidentally' bump into her. Faithful and silent, she'd be at his beck and call all day when he was through.

* * *

><p>Something bumped into Esperanza, causing her to drop her book. She looked up to apologize and saw Varga there. "Oh!" Esperanza gasped. "<em>Señor<em> Varga, you startled me."

"_Perdón_, _Señorita_ Montoya." Varga smiled as he picked up her dropped book. "Excuse me, I didn't see you." Esperanza accepted the book, keeping her face neutral. She immediately noticed that Diego, Bernardo and Sergeant Garcia were nowhere in sight. A knot formed in her. Did he contrive to get her by herself? Wouldn't surprise her if he did. Esperanza began walking quickly to the door. "Wait." She heard him walking up to her from behind. I don't want to see his wolf's smile; Esperanza swallowed and clenched her fists. "Don't tell me you're going out in that."

"I have to, _Señor_. My teacher and I are going to harvest herbs and do our rounds. If this get muddied or torn, then it won't matter." Esperanza looked down as Varga began pacing around her. She felt like a wild horse that had been surrounded for capture.

"It's just that they don't belong…" His hand rested under her chin, pushing it up. Esperanza avoided looking into his greedy brown eyes. "On such a lovely creature." The hand moved up and stroked a section of cheek under the _rebozo_.

Esperanza shuddered and brushed his hand away. She wanted to get away from him and his wanting touch. Suddenly, she remembered Mama's Spanish dagger was strapped to her right calf. It got heavy. It was used for cutting herbs and a couple of times for cutting ropes. Should she pull it out? Mindlessly, her hand moved towards her right side. Varga didn't seem to notice.

* * *

><p>Varga heard the door open. Esperanza relaxed, no doubt relieved. Sergeant Garcia's cheerful voice called out. "<em>Administrado<em>_. _ And _buenas días_ to you too, _Señorita_ Montoya!" The dumb cow of a sergeant took off his black hat. He smiled at her. Varga bristled. How dare that oafish and stupid excuse of a soldier _look_ at _his_ Esperanza.

"Thank you, _sargento__._"Esperanza returned the smile. Varga's anger began boiling. He wanted to strike that dopey fawning puppy gaze off Garcia's fat bristled face. "You had a good night's sleep?"

"_Si_, very much so. And a very wonderful breakfast too…"

"Well, sergeant, what is it?" Varga snapped angrily. Garcia's face twitched in fear. At least he got that stupid grin off his face.

Garcia stepped aside; there was an older woman also dressed like Esperanza, except her shawl was brown. She must be a fellow _curandera_ then. "_Señora_ Marcella is here for you, _Señorita_ Montoya."

"Thank you, Sergeant Garcia. May both of you have a nice day." Esperanza rushed before walking fast to _Señora_ Marcella. Garcia gave a little wave. She returned it with a genuine smile. Varga boiled. The two women walked down the dusty road leading away from the _hacienda_.

Varga gritted his teeth as he watched his Esperanza walk away. A lucky escape. Count them numbered, _Señora_ Varga.

* * *

><p>Diego paced around the library. <em>Madre de Dios<em>, don't let him hurt her. He silently repeated for what must have been the thousandth time. The memories of Varga's interactions with Esperanza played over and over in his mind. A bad taste formed in his mouth, especially when he thought of Varga's greedy eyes. If he so much as touched her…his fists clenched.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the door opening. Time to act, he thought as he stopped pacing and pretended to look at the landscape painting over the fireplace. "Don Diego, thank you for waiting." Varga came into the library, Hernandez at his heels.

Diego saw Bernardo in the doorway. He shook his head. Diego understood the message. Unseen, Bernardo had been watching Varga corner Esperanza. He hadn't done anything to her. Diego silently thanked Bernardo. He knew that the loyal servant wouldn't let her get into trouble. Bernardo scuttled away just as Hernandez turned around and closed the door.

Varga sat down at Alejandro's desk. Diego ignored the annoyance at seeing the Eagle at his father's desk. "I'm sorry about that, Don Diego, but I was delayed."

"That's alright. Your associate said you wanted to discuss something with me?" He said as he sat on the edge of the desk, force of habit. Varga showed annoyance, very much the same Alejandro would give him for doing that. That was the only thing both men had in common. Thank goodness.

"This is of great importance. Did your father ever involve you in his plans?"

He saw Varga's trap. Not that he was going to fall for it. "My father has many things in store for me. Just before he left, he told me that he was going to start his greatest plan."

Varga leaned forward in his seat. "And pray tell, what was it?" He asked a little too eagerly.

"He made a list of suitable _señoritas_ for me to court. His goal is to see me married by _Navidad_."

A vein in Varga's neck began to pulse rapidly and he clenched his teeth in silent fury. Diego suppressed an amused grin. Varga calmly continued the interrogation. "No, what I meant was did your father ask or make you swear an oath to the king?"

Diego twiddled with his neckerchief. "An oath to the king is never necessary to a de la Vega. If the king needs loyal servants, just say the word and I'll help. Granted, I can't yield a sword to save my life. But I'll do anything…."

A knock came at the door. "Who is it?" Varga irritably asked.

"It's Sergeant Garcia." Diego watched the Eagle give Hernandez a curt nod. Hernandez walked over and yanked the door open.

"He doesn't like distractions." Hernandez snapped. "What is it?"

Garcia ran his hat in his hands. "I'm sorry for bothering you, Excellency, but there's a _Señor_ George Brighton here to see you."

* * *

><p>What? Varga boiled over. He wasn't supposed to be here. Not until he had gotten everything. "Are you sure?"<p>

Garcia shrugged. "_Si_, I think so. At least, he's here."

Varga was about to lose his patience and wring Garcia's neck when he saw de la Vega. He needed to take care of him. "Send him in and take de la Vega and his little deaf-mute to his room. Post a guard outside his door to make sure he stays in there."

"_Si, __Administrado_. I'm sorry Don Diego, but please…"

"It's alright _sargento_." De la Vega didn't conceal his disgust. He didn't matter. Garcia and de la Vega left; Manuel closed the door behind them.

Varga slammed his fist into his hand. His hair trigger temper snapped. He threw a stack of books off the desk. "Why is he here? Why now?" They heard footsteps approaching. Varga swallowed hard. There was no way he was going to lose the American.

Another knock. Garcia asked for permission to enter. Varga gave it. George Brighton was an older gentleman with fading golden hair, a salt-and-paper moustache and a blue suit. Varga smiled. "Ah, _Señor_ Brighton. You can't believe how happy I was to hear that you were in Los Angeles. May I present my associate Manuel Hernandez?" He gestured to a bowing Manuel.

"I may speak freely in front of him?" Brighton asked.

"Of course. I trust him with my life. Have a seat. May I pour you some wine?" Varga reached for the decanter of wine on the desk.

"No, thank you. I'll be brief and to the point." Brighton tapped the crown of his hat in his lap. "I was just in Monterey and happened to encounter one Alejandro de la Vega. He claims to have a fifty man army, loyal to the king."

Goddamn it…Varga decided he needed convincing. "Alejandro de la Vega is a senile old man, a foolish dreamer of impossibilities…"

Brighton interrupted him. "When you contacted me about this, you assured me that you would deliver a united California, free of strife and inner conflict."

"Trust me, _Señor_, when I say that California is the most peaceful colony. They only care about raising cattle and vineyards, having fat children and watching everything grow." Varga added a charming smile. If this didn't work, then he'd run him through.

"I will be at the tavern in the _pueblo_. Until you can subdue this so called fifty-man army, then negotiations will not continue. Good day." Brighton stood up, put on his hat and walked out the door.

Damn! Damn! Damn! DAMN! "So you want that fifty-man army out of the way. Very well, _Señor_ Brighton." Varga paced like a caged lion. "You will get it." One way or another…there was another knock at the door. "Now what?" He shrieked at the door.

"It's Juan, one of the workers on the _ranchero_." A spindly voice said from the other side.

"Come in," Varga groaned. Manuel opened the door. Standing in the doorway, dressed in the white uniform and carrying a basket of oranges, was a small man. "What is it?

"_Perdón__, __Señor_." Juan said in a meek voice. "But I'm asking permission to borrow one of the mares from the stables. I have a harvest of oranges to deliver to the other dons."

"Very well." Varga said as he took an orange off the pile. He smelled the sharp sweet smell from the bright orange peel. The other dons…wait a minute!

* * *

><p>Diego was watching in the secret passageway. Now what did the Eagle have in mind?<p>

"Manuel, get him back here!" Varga ordered his goon. Ever faithful, Hernandez obeyed. When Hernandez returned with Juan, Varga put on a convincing smile. "Tell me, you know the other dons?"

"Yes, I've delivered crops to their _rancheros_ several times. And this was since Don Alejandro was a young man."

Diego bit the inside of his cheek. Varga's plan was becoming painfully clear. Varga put a hand on Juan's shoulder. "Don Alejandro has returned from Los Angeles. He wishes to meet here with the other dons tonight to give news from the governor. Can you pass on the message?"

"Most certainly, _Señor_. If I hurry now, I'll visit all of them before dinner."

"Excellent. Excellent. Now get going." Varga more or less shoved Juan out the door. Hernandez closed the door. "Manuel, we've got them now." Varga said, rubbing his palms.

This was bad. Diego thought as he plugged up the peephole. This was _very_ bad. Varga had set a trap for the other dons. Now Zorro had to spring it before.

But how? He debated as he was going up the stairs. Diego had no idea how long Varga had planned to keep him and Bernardo captive in his room. He didn't know if he could visit all the dons as Zorro and get back before anybody noticed he was gone. Same went for Bernardo. And Esperanza was visiting patients with _Tía_ Marcella. Nor was there anyway to get ahold of Juan and dissuade him from going out without Diego blowing his cover.

Bernardo was waiting for him in the secret room. His hands flew quickly, wanting to know what had happened. "Varga's set a trap for the other dons. He's persuaded Juan to deliver a message that Father's arrived home and that there'll be a meeting tonight. We must _not_ allow that meeting to happen." Diego furrowed his eyes in thought before noticing his desk with its quill and ink.

That's it! Diego felt hope fluttering up as he hurried to his desk. The quill began scratching furiously. Bernardo looked at him curiously. "I'm going to write a note to Juan, tell him what's going on." Diego explained before he saw Bernardo point to the note and then out the window to the stables. "Oh you mean how we're going to get it to him?" Bernardo nodded, Diego saw the big hole in his logic. They needed somebody they could trust.

Then they heard Sergeant Garcia outside. "Corporal, I'll relieve you while you get something to eat." Diego and Bernardo looked at each other. Perfect! They'll just tell them to get the note to Juan. This is going to be the fox's simplest mission. Diego nodded at Bernardo to get Sargent Garcia. Diego dried the ink before folding it up and sealing the letter. "Oh hello, Little One, what is it?" He heard Garcia talking to Bernardo.

"_Sargento_, can you please come here? I have a favor to ask of you." Diego said out loud as he finished writing Juan's name on the front of the letter. He stood up as he heard Garcia's heavy boots tread on the floor. "You know our servant, Juan?"

"_Si_, he's getting ready to deliver oranges to the other dons."

"I need you to deliver this to him quickly. Listen to me very closely. The future of California depends on this reaching Juan. _Comprende?_"

Garcia gave a dubious look but accepted the letter. "_Si_, Don Diego, I will deliver it to him right now."

"_Excelente!_ I know you won't let me down!" Diego clapped Garcia on the back. He watched Garcia leave before closing the door behind him. For the first time in quite a while, the _caballero_ had a genuine smile on his face. "All is under control, Bernardo. It looks like El Zorro won't need to ride tonight."

* * *

><p>It was nearly suppertime when Garcia went to deliver the note. Bernardo and Diego were enjoying a particularly interesting game of chess. The manservant bit the tip of his tongue and crossed his eyes in concentration. Diego chuckled, knowing that Bernardo was trying to make him laugh. "At least I can count on you to cheer me up." There was a knock at the door. "<em>Si<em>?"

"It's Sergeant Garcia, Don Diego. May I please come in?"

"Of course," Diego felt a huge weight come off his shoulders. No doubt the sergeant delivered the note. He was good at keeping promises. The door opened and Sergeant Garcia came in. "What do we owe the pleasure of your visit?"

"I have good news for you. The _administrado_ told me to tell you that you don't have to stay in your room if you don't want to."

"Ah, you mean I finally have the privilege of going about my own home as I please? That is good news. And you did deliver the note like I asked you to?"

* * *

><p>"<em>Adiós, Tía<em> Marcella." Esperanza said to the _curandera_ as she walked away. _Ay_! Am I sore! She thought upon entering the courtyard. The women had spent a good part of the day hoeing, weeding and gathering herbs from _Tía_ Marcella's little garden before walking around Los Angeles tending to their patients. Now it was almost dinnertime and she could soon relax. Maybe a sponge bath with lavender and rose water…

Esperanza twirled the white poppy in her hand. The sweet scent filled the courtyard. The flower with large delicate petals bloomed each summer. Some people considered it a weed due to the fact that it grew everywhere. Not to Esperanza. It was pretty and smelled good. Maybe she'd do to her future children the same as her mother did for her and decorate their nursery with the beautiful blooms.

"You can't even follow a simple request as delivering a note?" She heard Diego shouting from his open door. What was going on? Esperanza looked up.

"I'm sorry Don Diego, but I…" Garcia's pleading voice also came from Diego's room.

"'But', 'but', 'but'…It's always about the 'buts' with you, isn't it Sargent? Get out of my sight! GET OUT!" Diego bellowed. Sergeant Garcia ran out of Diego's room and barreled down the stairs. Diego slammed the door, causing the other soldiers to jump.

Uh, oh. It was very rare for Diego to lose his temper. Rarer still was him losing his temper with Garcia. The man could be a pain in the neck sometimes. But the loyal soldier usually meant well. "_Sargento_! Whatever is the matter?" Esperanza put her hand on his shoulder.

Garcia heaved heavy breaths. His face was a mixture of fear, confusion and disappointment. "Don Diego asked me to deliver a note for him. I was going to deliver when I caught Reyes stealing some chicken and I couldn't help myself…"

"Cut to the chase, what was that note all about?" Esperanza was now losing her temper. As usual, he had let his stomach take over.

"I don't know, _Señorita_ Montoya. All Don Diego would say was that the whole future of California depended on me delivering that note as soon as possible…" That was all Esperanza needed to know, she bolted up the stairs. "Please be careful, _Señorita_ Montoya! He's really angry…" Garcia shouted after her. Ignoring him, she opened Diego's door, not bothering to knock.

The wall panel by the secret room was open. Bernardo held up his hands, shaking his head at her. He didn't want her to come closer. "What's going on?" Esperanza closed the door behind her, pushing past Bernardo.

"Esperanza?" Diego poked his head out of the secret room. He had taken managed to change his trousers to Zorro's black. But he hadn't put on Zorro's black shirt. Embarrassed, she looked away quickly. "Bernardo, kindly fill her in on the day's events while I finish changing."

Bernardo signed about Varga's plan to get to the other members of the list to come to the _hacienda_ and Garcia failing to get the note to Juan. By that time, Diego had finished changing into Zorro, save tying his mask on his face. "What plan do you have in mind?"

"I'm going to warn the other dons. Bernardo, you keep an eye out for any of the dons coming. If you see any, alert Esperanza. As for you, Esperanza, try to get them to leave if they do arrive."

"Consider it done." Esperanza nodded as Zorro put on the mask. Then she added, almost as an afterthought, "Good luck."

"Thank you." Zorro kissed her forehead before disappearing into the secret passageway.


	4. An Escaping Prey

An Escaping Prey

Esperanza adjusted the sheer white shawl on her shoulders before sitting down in the armchair by the _sala_ fireplace. The shawl was her favorite; it smelled sweetly of rosewater, her mother's favorite scent. The room was completely empty, even the soldier that normally guarded the library door was gone. She rested the length of delicate white muslin on her lap. The half finished lamb slept peacefully inside the embroidery hoop.

She and Isadora were working on an altar covering for the church. It was to be the de la Vega tithe, thanks to God for saving Alejandro when he had been injured earlier that year. It needed to be done for _Navidad_ and that was less than six months away. Also, it allowed her to be nearby incase any of the dons showed up.

She looked outside. Bernardo was sitting at the wrought iron table, working on a project. Something involving woodcutting. Again, a pretense to watch for the dons. He would alert Esperanza by tapping the handle of his knife three times against the wood he was working with.

Now all she had to do was wait for Isadora. Esperanza hummed as she threaded her needle and continued working on the lamb's nose.

* * *

><p>Varga swished his rapier in the air. Lunge. En-garde. Lunge. En-garde. He had to be ready in case any of those foolish dreamers challenge him to a duel. The thin blade gleamed, hungry to be stained red.<p>

Manuel came inside. "_Señor_, there's somebody out in the _sala_. Somebody you're very interested in." Manuel spoke in a low voice. Varga knew whom he was speaking of.

"Is she alone?" He asked, sheathing his rapier.

"Yes." Manuel smiled at Varga. "Do you want me to call her into the library?"

"Not yet," Varga said as he quietly opened the door. There she was. Sitting in front of the fireplace. Diligently embroidering a piece of fabric.

* * *

><p>Out of the corner of her eye, Esperanza saw Varga standing in the library door. He was watching her. As much as she wanted to jump and hurry out of the <em>sala<em>, she knew this was what Varga wanted. He wanted her to be scared. So she continued to sew, wishing that Isadora would hurry up and come into the room.

Varga continued to study her from his vantage point. A white shawl was tied over her shoulders. Her dark burgundy dress was modestly cut, the hems edged with white lace. The thick black hair was wound into a bun resting on the back of her neck. Varga wondered what she looked like with her hair down…

* * *

><p>The clock's ticking seemed to drag and was louder than normal. Esperanza felt her throat tighten and her breathing grew shallow. Still, she scarcely missed a stitch. She didn't mind sewing. Normally, it was even relaxing. Not tonight. It was hard to focus on the needle dipping in and out of the fabric.<p>

He was still there, staring at her. And there was something…sinister…about his presence tonight. From that smirk on his face, she knew what he was thinking of. She felt sick.

Garcia suddenly opened the door. The tension disappeared; she saw Varga's face tense up in anger. Esperanza silently thanked him and the Virgin Mary for the interruption.

* * *

><p>Varga was prepared to skin Garcia alive. "Good evening, <em>Señorita<em> Montoya." Garcia smiled at her and took his hat off respectfully. She nodded and smiled politely. "Excuse me, _Administrado_, but Don Alfredo is here to see Don Alejandro. I tried to explain that he wasn't here…"

"Of course, we've been expecting him." Varga smiled. Garcia saluted and left. Esperanza's green eyes widened. So she knows something will happen…Esperanza put her sewing aside and stood up, going towards the door. "_Señorita_ Montoya. Where are you going?"

* * *

><p>Esperanza paused. What should I do? Her mind raced as she tried to come up with an excuse. "I'm going to see where my <em>duenna<em> is. She was supposed to be here about an hour ago…"

"No, you're not. Come here." Varga had a tone of authority in his voice.

She rested her hand on the doorknob. "I…I shouldn't alone with you, not without a chaperone that is…"

"When Zorro infiltrated the _hacienda_ last week, you were alone with both me and _Señor_ Greco."

"I thought Isadora was in the other room and I didn't intend to stay there for long…" Esperanza was grasping at straws. She looked out the window. Bernardo wasn't at his post. Where did he go? Now it looked like Varga was going to order her to stay. Not if she had anything to say about it. Esperanza twisted the knob open and prepared to hurry out.

Varga's hand pushed the door closed. His other hand locked around her upper arm. She flinched under his touch. "_I_ am in charge here and _I_ say you're staying with me. Come here." He roughly pulled her towards the library.

"Let me go!" She began hitting his hand, trying to get free. Varga dragged her into the library. Desperate, Esperanza stomped on the toe of his shiny black boot.

It did nothing. If anything, he stopped and looked her. Esperanza's blood stopped. Varga's eyes held a cold and brutal gaze. "Have a seat." He growled as he shoved her into a nearby chair. Esperanza's elbow throbbed painfully as it hit the hard armrest. She rubbed it, wincing.

"Listen to me very carefully." He said as he drew his rapier and rested the sharp point in the center of her pale neck. "You will get hurt if you try to stop me. Do you understand me?"

He wanted her to be scared. Esperanza decided to let him think that she was. It could buy her more time to find a way out and warn Don Alfredo.

* * *

><p>Varga was satisfied as Esperanza nodded. She was shaking and her wide green eyes looked up at him in fear. "Good girl." He said as he sheathed his rapier. There was a knock at the library door. "Who is it?"<p>

"Don Alfredo is here." Garcia said on the other side of the door. Varga felt his chest puff out in pride. Everything was now falling into place. The Eagle will triumph tonight.

Don Alfredo entered, scion of the proud de la Cruz family. But from his spies' reports, Varga knew the balding and heavyset man was a coward, trying to flee with his family. He should be easy to 'persuade'.

"I'm early but…Esperanza, what are you doing here?" Don Alfredo looked at her nervously.

Manuel gave Esperanza a warning glance to remain quiet. "That is of no concern now." Varga said as he stepped forward. "Did Don Alejandro ask you to sign an oath of loyalty to the King?"

Don Alfredo tensed. Aha! Varga felt the trap snapping on his hapless victim.

"So he did," Varga glanced at Manuel. Time to loosen his tongue. "Who else is on the list?"

"It was a trap…I won't betray my fellow _hidalgos_." Don Alfredo said firmly.

"Manuel," Varga glanced at his loyal aide. The man knew how to…persuade…hesitant people to spill information. Manuel grabbed Don Alfredo's arm and twisted it behind his back. The man grimaced. He heard the rustling of Esperanza's skirts as she stood up in protest. "Sit back down, _Señorita_ Montoya." He warned her. Like he expected, she sat back down, looking at Don Alfredo apologetically. "Now then, who is on the list?"

"If you think this is how to get a _caballero_ to speak, then I'm sorry to disappoint you." Don Alfredo warned.

"Very well, tie him to that chair." Varga ordered Manuel. The Eagle's neck had a throbbing vein clearly visible. Manuel shoved Don Alfredo in a chair, took a length of rope out of his pocket and began tying him to it.

* * *

><p>Esperanza got desperate. She had to act. Whipping out the dagger that was still strapped to her calf, she leapt up and held it to Varga's neck. Manuel and Don Alfredo looked at her in shock. Esperanza felt her temper flare into a fire. "If either of you want to hurt Don Alfredo, you'll have to go through me." Esperanza shook.<p>

* * *

><p>Varga looked at Esperanza through a mirror on the other side of the room. His Esperanza. Her green eyes seemed to be alight. A few strands of her silky black hair escaped from her bun, flying about her face. So she does have a fire to her. It made her…appealing…her inner fire also blinded her to any sudden movements he made. "Of course." Varga gloated as he pushed his elbow into her stomach.<p>

"Ah!" she yelped. Esperanza let go the dagger. It fell to the floor with a thud. Varga knew she was too distracted to put up much of a fight. He got behind her and grabbed her arms, just above her elbows. "You're hurting me! Let go!" Esperanza cried. She fought back but his grip tightened as she struggled.

She was so warm, he noticed as he pulled her closer. At least she'd be pleasant to lie next to at night. No. Don't think of that now. Varga reminded himself. He'd have plenty of time for her later.

* * *

><p>The door opened suddenly. Esperanza saw that it was an older man in a blue suit. Manuel's face dropped. She heard Varga behind her take a sharp breath. "<em>Señor<em> Brighton!" Varga yelled, trying to put on a smile. "What are you doing here?"

"I should ask you that." Brighton spoke perfect Spanish, but in a thick accent. Esperanza didn't know where it came from. He looked at both her and Don Alfredo, obviously concerned and horrified. "Who are they?"

"Nothing, just a small matter to be taken care of." Varga tried to explain away. But Esperanza could see from Brighton's slackened mouth and wide eyes that he wasn't convinced.

"I was planning on doing the final negotiations. But thanks to this I've firmly decided that our business is finished!" Brighton slapped his hat back on his head and stormed out.

* * *

><p>Zorro unplugged the peephole in the wall. He had been successful in warning the others but was too late to stop Don Alfredo. Bernardo had warned him that things were bad. But he didn't realize exactly how bad until he went to the library.<p>

Varga and Hernandez had managed to capture Don Alfredo. He had been tied to a chair by the bookcase. Zorro's stomach tightened when he saw that they had captured Esperanza too. Varga was holding her by her elbows. Now George Brighton had canceled the deal to buy California. And Varga was furious.

"Damn the American!" Varga shouted, his face beet red. After taking several deep breaths, he continued. "There are others willing to buy California. He was just one of many."

Hernandez, who had been standing by Don Alfredo, walked over to Varga. "We should get back to business then. Your wish will be granted, _Señorita_ Montoya." Hernandez said as he took a candle from its wall-sconce. Zorro realized what he was going to do and plugged up the peephole. He had to get them out of there. Carefully, he pushed back the bookcase. Nobody was watching.

"You think a candle is going to make him talk?" Esperanza asked, breathing slowly and deeply. She was trying to remain calm. Through the mirror on the wall though, Zorro saw that she was frightened. They saw each other. His plan had been formed. He leaned close to the wall-sconce on the other side of the bookcase. Esperanza blinked once and got ready.

"When he sees it burn your pretty face, then he will." Hernandez grinned evilly as he put it up to her face. Now! Zorro and Esperanza concurrently blew out the candles.

* * *

><p>The library went black. Varga was livid. "What happened? Who blew out the candles?"<p>

"I don't know, _Señor_." He heard Manuel rustling through the desk, looking for the matches.

"Get those candles lit again!" Varga tightened his grip on Esperanza's arms. Then he heard it. The sound of a knife cutting through rope. That could only mean one thing…Manuel managed to relight the candle in his hands. Varga jerked himself and Esperanza around. Sure enough, Zorro was almost finished cutting through the ropes that bound Don Alfredo to the chair. "Zorro!" Varga yelled.

The Eagle's mind twisted as he struggled to find a way to stop this fox. Finally he thought of one. He gestured Manuel over with his head. The faithful servant pulled out his hunting knife and touched the long blade's edge to Esperanza's neck. She flinched but he made sure she couldn't get away. "If you don't surrender now, my associate will kill her."

There was a quick flick of Zorro's sword. Manuel let out a cry and dropped the knife. Varga suppressed a shiver as he saw the letter **Z** carved into Manuel's neck. It was beginning to bleed. "Let her go or you'll get one just like it." Zorro warned Varga in a dangerous voice. The rapier's now red tip was now close to Varga's face. The fox's brown eyes glittered coldly.

Varga, afraid, loosened his grip. Esperanza ran to the library door. She nodded a grateful look at the outlaw. Varga studied Zorro. Was that a look of relief? Did the fox have feelings for _his_ Esperanza? Jealousy burned. As soon as he got that fox impaled on the end of his sword…

"Don Alfredo, get out of here." Zorro ordered. He didn't need to be told twice. Varga watched in disappointed fury as his catch ran out the library. Manuel picked up his knife and took two steps to the door. Zorro pointed his rapier at him. "I swear I'll kill the man who chases him! Understand?" Manuel, holding his hand to his neck, hesitated then began chasing Don Alfredo.

Esperanza followed out. No! He wasn't going to lose the only thing he had left today! Varga lunged after her. He caught the edge of her soft shawl. "Let me go!" Esperanza tried hitting him. He only pulled harder on her shawl. A loud tearing sound ripped through the room. Esperanza's shawl had a long rent in it, allowing her to get free. She ran out the door and was gone.

* * *

><p>Zorro touched the tip of his rapier to Varga's throat. He casually dropped the torn piece of cloth. The fox was angry. That shawl had belonged to Esperanza's late mother. He knew how special it was to his best friend. Now it had been ripped. At least she hadn't been hurt too.<p>

"Sit down." Zorro pointed his sword to the chair Don Alfredo had been tied to. "Don't make a sound. And don't expect more company. The last invitation has just been cancelled." He warned as he began tying Varga to the chair. He'd worry about Hernandez in a minute. Right now, he thought as he gagged Varga with a swath of cloth he had brought along, he needed to keep the Eagle from screeching and giving him away.

* * *

><p>Esperanza ran towards the stable. She had to make sure Don Alfredo got away. It wasn't long before she caught up to Manuel outside the courtyard. Catching up, she grabbed his shoulders and yanked hard. "Leave him alone!" Esperanza yelled as she began kicking and beating Manuel's back and legs.<p>

"Get off, you annoying little fly!" Manuel pushed her with what seemed like all his weight. Esperanza fell backwards, landing on the packed down dirt. She winced as her elbows and tailbone throbbed. Helplessly, she watched as Manuel fled into the stable-yard. Don Alfredo cried out for help before being silenced.

Esperanza heard Garcia behind her. "_S__eñorita_ Montoya! What happened?" His big hands helped her stand up. Garcia looked at her, concerned, his large hand on her shoulder.

By now, she was violently shaking due to the turmoil of the evening. "Manuel…Don Alfredo…in stable-yard." She gasped as she pointed to the archway of the stable-yard. Garcia drew his thick sword and ran into the yard. She hurried after Garcia.

Don Alfredo was curled into a ball, frightened but thankfully unharmed. Manuel had taken out his large hunting knife, the same one he had threatened to cut Esperanza with. The blade gleamed. Garcia stepped in front of him. "You will leave Don Alfredo alone!" He bellowed angrily and then gave a quick glance at Don Alfredo. "Run, Don Alfredo. Save yourself."

"I won't let you fight my battles for me, _sargento_." Don Alfredo insisted, still proud.

"It's my fault you're here in the first place. Now get out of here." Garcia said. Manuel lunged at the fat sergeant. The man's hunting knife was deflected out of his hand by the thick sword. Esperanza had come up with a plan and ran over to help Don Alfredo finish saddling his horse.

As they fiddled with the straps of the saddle, Esperanza asked Don Alfredo. "You know where my family's home is located?" He nodded as he mounted the horse. "Go there and hide. I'll make sure Zorro knows where you are. It's empty so nobody should go looking for you there."

"_Gracias_, Esperanza." Don Alfredo smiled and spurred his horse into a gallop. It wasn't long before he disappeared into a cloud of dust.

By this point, Garcia had Manuel in a headlock, trying to get him to drop the knife. "I will have you broken to Private!" Manuel groaned.

"Not before I have broken you in half!" Garcia held on. Esperanza saw a flash of silver aimed to Garcia's side. Manuel's face held grim determination. Oh no…

"Sargent Garcia! Look out!" Esperanza warned, covering her face with her hand. She didn't want to see him get hurt.

Manuel cried suddenly. Esperanza moved her hand and saw Manuel lying on his stomach, still. Garcia rolled him over, the hunting knife's handle stuck out of Manuel's chest. Esperanza leaned against the wall, the shaking returned.

* * *

><p>It was all over by the time Zorro managed to reach the stable-yard. Garcia was checking on Hernandez's bleeding body. Esperanza, her hair wildly flying about and quaking, was leaning against the adobe wall of the stable. "Are you alright?" He went to Esperanza first.<p>

"I will be as soon as I stop shaking." She looked at him, checking for any injuries. Zorro shook his head to reassure her that he wasn't hurt. "Is he…?" Esperanza looked at Garcia and Manuel.

Garcia nodded with an ashen face. "And Don Alfredo?" Zorro asked. "Did he get away?"

"_Si_, he did." Garcia took out a handkerchief and patted his face.

"I sent him to the caves by the shore." Esperanza nodded at Zorro. She had used the code. He understood that she was talking about her family's abandoned house. "I told him that I'd tell you."

"Thank you." Zorro prepared to leave before Garcia broke his silence.

"He was trying to hurt Don Alfred and _Señorita_ Montoya. I tried to stop him. I'm sorry but he tried to kill me." Garcia pointed a shaking fat finger at the body.

Zorro's anger at Garcia dissipated. The soldier might be a sometime annoyance and hindrance. But he proved his worth tonight, saving two lives. Garcia did his best. He gently squeezed Garcia's shoulder. "You did well, Sargent." Zorro said before he ran across the yard, vaulted over the far wall and to Tornado.

* * *

><p>"Find Zorro. Bring him to me alive." Varga growled at the assembled soldiers who had freed him. They clumsily left the library, their boots loudly slapping against the floorboards. He rubbed his burning wrists, wriggling his fingers to get the feeling back in them. God, he was surrounded by such incompetence…his eyes fell upon the torn white piece of fabric lying on the floor. Esperanza's shawl.<p>

Varga picked it up. It was still warm, faintly smelling of rosewater. A couple strands of long black hair clung to the fabric. As he felt the silky fabric over his fingers, he noticed her dagger on the floor. Its blood-red wooden handle glowed in the candlelight…

She knew Zorro was coming. The more Varga thought about it, the more he felt the trigger beginning to snap. She tried to warn Don Alfredo. She helped that outlaw infiltrate the room. Fire burned. His fist tightened. Varga wanted to go and shake some sense into her. His father had taught him well. The only way to keep one's wife faithful and meek was to beat it into her…

Wait…calm came into him. He'd pay her room a visit later tonight. A smile came over his face as he stuffed her shawl into the pocket in the lining of his coat. Everyone would be asleep then. This would be the only time he'd be…gentle when she disobeyed her. Time to lay down the ground rules. It was time for her to see that the net was closing tight around her world and that she'd have nowhere to run…except to him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** DUN-DUN-DUN! What will happen next? Warning and Spoiler: next chapter contains tons of fluff (no, not a Varga/Esperanza pairing. That would be really gross, not to mention incredibly cheesy). Don't say I didn't warn you.


	5. Nowhere to Run

A/N: First off, the first part of this chapter is meant to be a little disturbing, reader discretion is advised.

* * *

><p><span>Nowhere to Run<span>

"_Buenas noches_, Esperanza." Isadora said from the doorway of Esperanza's bedroom.

"_Buenas noches_, Isadora. Sleep well." Esperanza smiled as her _duenna_ closed the door. She locked the door before slipping behind the changing screen. The sun had set an hour or so earlier. Don Alfredo had made his escape two or so hours before. Zorro hadn't returned. Not that she was too concerned about him. Diego could take care of himself. Besides, he knew that Esperanza would give him the scolding of a lifetime.

Carefully, Esperanza unhooked the buttons and let the dress fall to the floor.

* * *

><p>From his bedroom door, Varga watched the dumpy Isadora make her way downstairs to the servants' quarters. Perfect. Now she's alone. She had closed her curtains but he guessed that she was still preparing for bed. The warm summer air buzzed with the sound of cicadas and glowed thanks to the oil lamps that lit the courtyard.<p>

Below, that stupid sergeant was issuing orders to the night guard. He'd be busy for a while. That silly little deaf-mute was leaving the courtyard with a tray of wine. The only one Varga hadn't seen all day was de la Vega. Not that he was too worried about that spineless weakling. He was probably indulging in art or music or whatever it was. In either case, there would be no interruptions.

He carefully slipped the skeleton key into the lock. Greco had finally returned with it today from the town's blacksmith. Finally, he can look through areas the de la Vegas had thought were securely locked from prying eyes. It worked. The door opened with a quiet click.

* * *

><p>Esperanza had finally tightened the neckline of her nightgown when she heard a soft click. She couldn't see him but she knew he was in the room, standing in the doorway. Esperanza felt her chest tighten. How did he get a key to my room? What is he doing here? What does he want with me? Her eyes darted around, looking for something, <em>anything<em> she could use to defend herself.

But there was nothing. Because it was warm and she wasn't expecting company, Esperanza didn't take her blue robe out of the wardrobe. She was wearing just her eggshell white muslin nightgown. Despite hiding behind the changing screen, Esperanza felt exposed, her sense of modesty ruined. She had a good idea of what he was thinking of. And it sickened her.

She saw her favorite blue-white _rebozo_ hanging from its peg on the wall. Perfect. She took it and draped it around her shoulders, tucking her hair underneath the fabric. Esperanza felt better. Her feet were bare but she decided not to cover them. Otherwise he might get impatient…

* * *

><p>She stepped from behind. Esperanza had wrapped herself in her long shawl, covering most of her nightgown. Her hair was tucked under the <em>rebozo<em>. Drawing herself up in the tattered remains of her dignity, Esperanza looked Varga down with angry green eyes. Not that he was intimidated. If anything, Varga smirked at just how vulnerable she was.

"_Señor_ Varga," Esperanza said icily. "You are aware of the late hour. And just how did you get a key to my room?"

"I always keep my secrets." Varga closed the door behind him. Esperanza tensed, the loose fabric of her nightgown shuddered. Now she begins to realize that her walls are closing in. "You do a poor job at keeping yours."

"What are you talking about?" She pulled the blue-white fabric closer, a vain attempt for security. Varga felt his ego bloom.

He began walking around her. Esperanza didn't move, trying to remain still. "You knew Zorro was coming to help Don Alfredo. Don't deny it. You even helped the bandit."

"Wherever there's trouble, he comes." Esperanza's voice was edgy. "And you saw what happened the last time he came to the _hacienda_. If one don't cooperate with him, they'll die."

"Your argument is a valid one." He was now behind her. "Still, your actions can be seen as…treasonous." Varga buried his fingers into her hair. It was as soft as it looked. Black against white, it looked good on her. He gathered a fistful of the silky stands and touched it to his lips. It smelled of those white flowers that grew everywhere.

Esperanza suddenly elbowed him and scampered away. Her hair, now uncovered, flew about her face. Varga saw the fire glow in those green eyes. "As a loyal subject of the king of Spain, I won't play your game." Her voice was a low growl.

"But he can't protect you. Your parents certainly didn't. At age nine, you lost your mother to influenza. Your merchant-captain sailed off shortly after that. He's presumed lost at sea. The _curandera_ who teaches you is wise but is no match for my men…" Varga smirked as her eyes widened and the fire was extinguished.

Esperanza's voice quivered and her eyes were moist with tears. "If you don't leave right now, I'll scream so loud…"

"And who will hear you? Your guardian is far away in Monterey. That deaf-mute won't hear you. The sergeant will obey any order I give. And the weakling will be too focused on his books and music to do anything…"

"Don't talk about Diego like that! Get out!" Esperanza yelled, the tears beginning to fall. Varga knew that she was at her breaking point. A few words more and she'd be ready to become Señora Varga. He decided to leave her alone. Her _real_ education is beginning.

* * *

><p>"As you wish." Varga said with a bow and began walking towards the door. Esperanza quaked as he opened it and got ready to step out. Praise to you, <em>Madre de Dios<em>. Esperanza silently gave thanks in relief.

Varga stopped halfway out the door. Now what? Esperanza watched, afraid. Taking something out of his pocket, he threw it down to the floor. It landed at her feet with a loud thud. She looked and saw her dagger sticking out of the wooden floorboard. "Mark my words. One way or another, you'll be mine, Esperanza." Varga threatened before stepping out of the room and closing the door behind him.

Esperanza felt her knees knock together as she pulled out the dagger. He knew her. He wanted her. He would get her. Most disturbing of all was his use of her name. It was possessive, controlling, wanting…

There was a sudden change in the room. The air felt hot and stale. Shivering and breathing hard, she looked around the room like a frightened animal caught in a trap. She wanted to get out. She _needed_ to get out. But where could she go and be safe? Diego…yes. Esperanza thought as she unlocked the wall panel leading into the secret passageways. She wanted to be near him, to feel secure again. Diego could do that.

* * *

><p>Bernardo was waiting in the cave when Zorro returned. The stars were out, twinkling against the moonless sky. "Don Alfredo is safe. Esperanza sent him to her family home." Diego assured him as he took off his mask and hat. They walked through the tunnel to the staircase leading to the passageways. "I was watching the house for some time and didn't see anyone. I doubt Varga would send somebody there, nobody's lived there for quite some time."<p>

They were now in the secret room. Diego was tired, he wanted to get to bed and sleep the sun up. He unplugged the peephole as he had always done to check for anybody inside the room. There, curled up on the bed was… "Esperanza?" Ignoring Bernardo's signing questions, Diego twisted the ring and the wall panel opened.

The fire was banked down, leaving the room with a faint glow. Diego struck a match and lit the oil lamp on his bedside table. Esperanza was breathing in a slow rhythm, her eyes fluttering. Something was wrong; Diego placed a worried hand on her shoulder. "Esperanza? Esperanza? Wake up?" He asked, gently shaking her arm.

Esperanza jumped, her eyes looking up at Diego in fright. She realized who it was and placed her hand on her chest, no doubt to calm her racing heart. "Diego, you scared me!" Esperanza sat up.

"Didn't mean to, what are you doing here?"

She rubbed her tired eyes. "Is Don Alfredo safe?"

"Yes he is." Diego sat next to her. "Esperanza, don't change the subject, what's wrong?"

"I was waiting to see that you got home safely and must've dozed off." Esperanza mindlessly braided her long black hair. He could see a distracted fear in her green eyes.

"Esperanza, you don't wait in my room unless there's something upsetting you." Diego rested his hand on her shoulder in an attempt to comfort her. Bernardo sat at the foot of the bed, looking at her sympathetically. "Is it Varga?" Diego guessed, having a good feeling as what was troubling her. She nodded.

They listened as Esperanza told them about Varga's visit to her room and his attempt to blackmail her. Her voice was calm, but Diego saw her grip a swath of nightgown and twist it nervously. He was disgusted at Varga and afraid for Esperanza. Diego began wondering what he should've done differently. He saw how Varga was treating Esperanza in the library. He should've seen this coming. He shouldn't have been out so late. He shouldn't have…

Near the end of her story, Diego noticed that Esperanza's voice was dry. Bernardo got up and got her a glass of water from the pitcher in the room. "…He told me that I would be his and then he left. Thank you, Bernardo." Esperanza took the glass from the manservant and took a long drink. "I was so scared. I didn't want to alone. So I got up and waited for you."

They sat in silence for a few minutes. "Esperanza," He cleared his throat and took the glass from her shaking hand. "Maybe you should stay with _Tía_Marcella for a while…"

Esperanza raised a shaking voice. "Don't you get it? No matter where I go or what I do, he'll get me. It's only a matter of time before he finds a way. If I can't be safe in my own room, then where can I be?" A few tears were streaming down her face. She covered her eyes, holding back sobs.

Diego embraced her, slowly rocking them back and forth. Whenever things didn't go according to plan, like Monasterio wounding his father, he didn't have to worry about her and Bernardo. Both could take care of themselves until he could come help them. And he admired Esperanza's inner strength. He could count on her when he couldn't tell his disappointed father. Diego hadn't told her that he was relieved that she knew. It felt good knowing that somebody he…cared about since the time they were small, supported him.

Now here she was, afraid. She felt vulnerable and alone. No. Diego decided as he kissed the top of her head. Esperanza rested her head against his chest and he rubbed her scalp comfortingly. He wasn't going to sit by idly. Varga wasn't going to harm her if he had anything to say about it. "Esperanza, look at me." She poked her head up. He looked at her green eyes. "I won't let him hurt you."

Bernardo pointed at himself before rolling his fists over the other and punching an invisible being. She chuckled, smiling. Diego, relieved, also laughed. "Fair enough, Bernardo. But save some of him for me."

Taking a deep breath, Esperanza wiped her face with her hand. "I feel much better now."

"You're spending the night in my room." Diego said as he got up and began pulling back the bedcovers.

"And where will you be staying?" She asked as she climbed underneath the blankets.

"In the secret room. If Varga tries anything, then I'll be right there." Diego promised as he tucked the blankets around her. Bernardo opened the trunk at the foot of the bed, taking out the spare blanket and pillow for the secret room.

Esperanza's eyes fluttered closed. "Diego, Bernardo," she yawned. "Thank you for everything."

"You're welcome." Diego said as he kissed the top of her forehead.

* * *

><p>AN: I'm afraid that the scene in Diego's bedroom is too mushy, what do you think? Review please.


	6. Flicker of Hope

**A/N:** Hello my faithful readers. I'm so sorry for taking so long to update this story as real life got in the way (it also didn't help to have a very nasty case of writer's block). So as a peace offering, I give you two chapters to make up for taking too long to update. Thank you for following and please enjoy and destroy.

* * *

><p><span>Flicker of Hope<span>

Varga practiced another lunge, his blade slicing the air in front of him. He hadn't had a satisfactory duel in ages. The shiny metal longed to be stained red, preferably with the blood of the fox. No. Alejandro de la Vega would make a fine target. The sound of the scratching quill stopped, he remembered Greco was writing a letter for him. "Where did I stop?"

"'You must live in a _hacienda_…'" Greco looked up from the desk.

Now he remembered. He was planning a takeover on a smaller level. "Ah, yes. 'You must live in a _hacienda_ such as mine in order to truly appreciate the beauties of California. Yours,' and then I'll sign it." Varga sheathed his rapier. Greco didn't continue. Instead, he was looking at Varga in disbelief. "Is something wrong?"

"It's just that…a _hacienda_ such as yours?" Greco asked.

"I'm planning on throwing the de la Vegas out and making this place my own. With some changes, it'll be ideal. Such as a larger window in the _sala_ so I may enjoy the gardens better." Varga looked around the library, he could see himself living here comfortably. Esperanza serving him his wine…

"But your plan to take over California is nearly complete…" Greco protested.

Varga felt his temper give. "You are forgetting something." Varga quickly drew his rapier, pointing the tip at the toady's throat. "_I_ am the Eagle. _I_ make the decisions and you do as you're told. Is that understood?"

Greco gulped and looked down. "_Si, Señor_."

* * *

><p>Diego watched from behind the wall of the library. His stomach formed a pit. This was bad. This was <em>very<em> bad. He felt Esperanza looking at him with widened eyes. Mindlessly, he squeezed her shoulder in comfort. Varga's quill scratched against the paper as he signed it. "Take this letter to the _pueblo_. Make sure it gets on the first mail coach out of Los Angeles. And I'm expecting a packet from Santa Barbara. When it comes, bring it to me immediately, no matter the time of day."

"_Si, Señor_." Greco said quietly.

"We can't let him do this." Esperanza whispered as Diego plugged up the hole and began walking back upstairs. "What are we going to do when Papa gets back?"

"I don't know, Esperanza." Diego moaned as he checked to see if his room was clear before opening the panel. "Give me time, I'll think of something." He rubbed his eyes and stepped into his room, Esperanza on his heels.

"You didn't get much sleep again last night, did you?" Esperanza gently asked as Diego closed up the panel.

"It's nothing." He tried to make it seem less important than it really was. Since Varga intruded Esperanza's room a few days previously, he had been spending his nights in the secret room behind hers. Maybe it was because the cot he and Bernardo put in there was uncomfortable. But it was more likely the nagging fear of Varga slinking inside and hurting her. Whatever the cause, he had trouble sleeping.

"This is the fourth day in a row that I've caught you exhausted. You can't keep doing this…" Esperanza warned gently.

"Esperanza, I appreciate the concern. Really. I do." Diego gently rubbed her scalp and offered a smile. "But it's nothing to worry about." Bernardo suddenly opened the door and rushed in, excited.

* * *

><p>That's right. Esperanza remembered that Diego had sent him to Los Angeles to see if there was any mail from Papa. "Slow down, Bernardo. What's all the excitement for?" Diego asked. Bernardo took off his hat and took out a letter. He pointed to the front. "It's a letter from Father." Diego announced as he took the letter and broke the seal. "'Diego and Esperanza, my business in Monterey was a success. I expect to be home by Saturday. Father.'" Bernardo looked happily at them.<p>

"No, Bernardo, this is bad!" Esperanza groaned. The servant looked at her, obviously confused. "We just heard Varga tell Greco that he's going to throw us out and make the _hacienda_ his."

Bernardo pretended to draw a sword and jabbed it forward. "Yes, you're right. Father'd fight to the death to protect his home." Diego said as he absentmindedly folded the edges of the letter back and forth, a nervous habit.

"And Varga would certainly has no qualms about having him killed." Esperanza shook her head, nervously fingering the wooden rosary that hung from her sash. "_Madre de Dios_. Can't this get any worse?"

"Today's Thursday. We need to get Varga out of the house before Father gets back in two days. But how?" Diego asked, exasperated. Bernardo looked at him with upward palms and shrugging his shoulders. "Think Bernardo! Think!"

* * *

><p>Varga stood on the second story walkway, enjoying his cigar. It was a warm morning in June; the trees and flowers in both the courtyard and surrounding lands were in full glory. Soon it would be his. All his.<p>

He also noticed that the courtyard was empty. What? He looked closer. None of the guards were at their post by the front door. Greco was gone and he hadn't seen de la Vega, Esperanza or any of the servants. Fear tightened his insides. What? No! It's a conspiracy. It has to be…

No. Calm down, Varga, he tried to reassure himself. They must've stepped outside. "Guards?" Varga called out loudly. No answer. See. They're out to get you. The knife to the ribs or a gunshot to the head will be coming soon. Just you wait. You'll die, Varga. His panic increased. "Guards?" Varga shouted, hurrying down the stairs.

* * *

><p>What was that? Esperanza thought as she heard Varga shouting. Diego and Bernardo, also curious, opened the door and stepped outside onto the walkway. She followed them. Down below on the courtyard, Varga paced nervously. He reminded her of a cornered dog, pacing about for an escape. Diego gently pulled her back so they were hidden in the doorway of his room.<p>

"Guards? Guards? Guards!" Varga shouted, his voice growing scratchier. Esperanza saw his face, wide eyed, frightened. A surprising and yet relieving thought came over her. He was afraid. And from the look on Diego's face, she knew that he had come to the same conclusion.

* * *

><p>"<em>Si, Administrado<em>? What's the matter?" The stupid sergeant's voice boomed as the front door opened. Varga felt a little relieved before growing suspicious. What was that stupid imbecile doing?

"Where were you?" Varga screeched. "Why wasn't there anybody at the door?"

"It was time to change guards, Excellency. The old ones were going off duty and the new ones were coming on…"

That's no excuse, Varga thought impatiently. "I could've been completely alone!"

"Oh no, _Administrado_, I was here." Garcia offered an apologetic smile. Varga wanted to strangle the idiot then and there. Oh, if only I could skin that stupid smile off his fat face…

* * *

><p>"From now on, there will be somebody here at all times. Is that understood?" Varga barked.<p>

"_Si, Administrado_." Garcia affirmed quietly.

"Good. I'll be in the library if anyone needs me. Make sure somebody is posted in front of the door." Diego watched Varga storm inside. This was a very interesting turn of events. Silently, the trio went back into his room. Bernardo, still wide-eyed, pointed downstairs and shook his hands.

"Yes, he was actually afraid." Diego's mind began turning, there might actually be hope after all. "No man has a mad desire for power unless he secretly knows he's weak." A smile crept across his face. "I think we've just found the Eagle's weakness."

"He's afraid of being alone!" Esperanza said as she began to smile, her eyes lightening up. This had been the first time since Varga's rude intrusion that she had looked happy. Diego felt relieved. He felt happy when she was happy. A plot formed in Diego's mind. Esperanza chuckled, a mischievous gleam in her eyes. "I know that look. What trouble are you cooking up now?"

* * *

><p>Esperanza's heart spun as Diego lightly kissed her cheek. Partly from the excitement of getting rid of the Eagle but mostly from the sudden kiss. She wished it would last longer. "You'll see soon enough, my dear Esperanza. You'll see soon enough." Diego said as somebody knocked on the door. "Yes?"<p>

The door opened. It was Isadora, carrying her basket of embroidery. Normally Isadora would raise objections to Esperanza being alone with a man. But since they both had known Diego since the time he was really little, Esperanza knew that Isadora didn't mind if he was alone with her. "Esperanza," she said in a crisp voice. "It's nice outside and I thought we could work on that altar covering outside today."

No, she didn't want to go. She wanted to see what Diego had planned. "Most certainly, Isadora." Esperanza suppressed a disappointed sigh. "You won't mind if I go with her?"

"Absolutely not," Diego winked, hinting that she would see his plot roll into motion much sooner than she anticipated. "Enjoy the fine weather."

Esperanza followed Isadora down the stairs. The courtyard was deserted except for Sergeant Garcia napping peacefully under the tree. Isadora scoffed quietly as she and Esperanza sat down at the wrought iron table. "Just as lazy as he was as a boy."

"Be kind, Isadora," Esperanza scolded as she threaded her needle. "It's not easy working for like a man like _Señor_ Varga night and day." Diego was coming down the stairs and walking right up to the sleeping Garcia.

"Sergeant," Diego gently tapped Garcia's thick arm.

Garcia bolted up faster than Tornado going into a gallop. "_Si, Administrado_… oh it's you Don Diego. And good morning to you both, _Señoritas_ Montoya and Isadora." He respectfully smiled at the ladies. Esperanza gave a little wave. "Forgive me, but I was resting my eyes a little." He turned back to Diego.

"Well, rest the rest of you." Diego gestured to the planter Garcia had been sleeping on. Garcia mumbled his thanks and sat back down. Diego put his left foot by Garcia's side, leaning on it. "Why so glum, _Sargento_? Are you not comfortable here at the _hacienda_?"

"Oh, don't get me wrong. It is very pleasant here. But I'm used to the noise of the _pueblo_ and the _cuartel_."

Esperanza just couldn't pass up the opportunity. "Are you sure you don't mean the tavern?" She gently teased as she untangled the snarl in the thread.

Garcia turned a little pink. "Well, there are certain similarities, _Señorita_ Montoya."

"Well, the next time I'm in the tavern then, I will drink a toast in your honor." Diego said proudly.

Garcia's face turned from excited to slight disappointment. "_Gracias_ Don Diego." He mumbled. Esperanza knew that he had been secretly hoping for a free glass of wine. Diego had treated the portly sergeant to wine every time the two men were there.

"It's the least I can do. Considering all that you do to protect us from Zorro." Diego began rubbing his chin, thinking. "Whoever captures Zorro will be a very rich man, what not with the reward money and all."

"_Si_, he would be." Garcia said in a distant voice. Esperanza suppressed a smirk. Every one in Los Angeles knew what Garcia would do if he had the reward money.

"He could even buy the tavern." Diego smiled, a gleam in his eye. Esperanza was fidgeting, impatiently. She wanted to know what Diego had planned.

"Yes I could…uh, I mean, yes he can." Garcia nodded his head in agreement.

"Imagine it, a man of respectability. Think of the food and wine. Politely greeting the guests every night. _Señora. Señorita_." Diego gave a quick glance at Esperanza. "The _señorita_ is very beautiful, is she not?"

It was the old game of pretend that they played as children. Now she was part of the game. Time to have some fun with it. "She is. She most certainly is." Garcia whispered. Esperanza gave a charming smile as she slightly tilted her head.

"You know what? I think she likes you." Diego said, still playing the pretend game.

"You think?" Garcia asked hopefully. Esperanza blew a flirty kiss at the men, smiling widely. She could feel Isadora's chiding gaze at her. Garcia waved slightly and all three of them burst into laughter. "Ah, it is such a good dream, Don Diego."

"Must it always be a dream, _sargento_?" Diego asked, picking up the sergeant's fat wrist. "All you have to do is reach out and grab Zorro, like that!" he dropped Garcia's hand on his arm for emphasis.

What is he up to? Esperanza thought. She looked nervously at Diego, who only returned a don't-question-me-I-know-what-I'm-doing glance. Oh my friend, please be careful, she silently begged. She knew Diego never did anything unless he had good reason, but sometimes he could be so reckless.

"But how?" Garcia asked. "I have tried. Believe me, I have tried. I've been pushed into wells and down stairs. One time he led me into a tar pit up to here." Garcia held his level hand up to the brim of his nose.

Diego slapped his knee. "That's the thing. I mean, if you had gone the further step, ridden up one more hill or around one more boulder, you would've got him."

Garcia stood up excitedly. "_Si_! _Si_! Don Diego, I will chase him to the ends of the earth if I have to!"

"_Excelente_!" Diego took his foot off the planter and gently slapped Garcia's shoulder. "See, you can do anything if you put your mind to it!" Diego smiled and walked inside the _sala_, gently squeezing Esperanza's shoulder as he passed. No doubt he was going to talk to Varga, another part of his plan.

There was the sound of running footsteps down the stairs. It was Bernardo, a wide-eyed nervous look on his face. He stopped outside the _sala_ door when he had noticed Diego had gone inside. The manservant looked at Esperanza for an explanation.

Knowing she couldn't say anything to him directly, Esperanza looked at Isadora as the _duenna_ took the small scissors out of the basket. "You know what, I just thought of something Isadora." The old woman grunted in response, wanting her young charge to finish her sentence. "Diego doesn't do anything without good reason." Esperanza glanced at Bernardo as she bit off the thread.

* * *

><p>Varga studied Corporal Reyes as he entered the library with the tray of wine. Since Esperanza had always managed to be as far away from him as possible, Varga decided to toy with Reyes instead. There were some similarities to be sure. Both were small, insignificant and weak. Easy to manipulate and control. Easy to get rid of once they outlived their usefulness.<p>

Reyes put the tray on the desk and turned around. Varga held the blade of his sword to his throat. "Wait. I did not say you were dismissed." The soldier looked nervous, the wide brown eyes reminded him of Esperanza's frightened green ones. Varga smirked and pointed the rapier's tip to the glasses and wine. "Pour a glass." The soldier's hands shook as he poured a glass of the blood red liquid. He could imagine her dainty and slender hand shaking as she poured his wine. Reyes finished and put the glass on the table. He looked at Varga, unsure.

Varga smirked. "You may go." He dismissed the lanky corporal. Reyes was leaving as de la Vega walked in. "Ah, Don Diego." Varga held up the glass of wine, de la Vega refused it politely. The Eagle took a sip before turning back to the spineless weakling. "You wanted to see me?"

"No, I was looking for Bernardo."

"Your little deaf-mute." Varga took another sip. "No, I haven't seen him. May I ask why you're looking for him?"

De la Vega shrugged his shoulders. "Esperanza and I were planning on going to Los Angeles tomorrow morning. There are some things we need to do in town."

This was new. Varga thought. "Is there some special reason for your trip?"

"Should there be?"

"No, it's just that I don't remember either of you mentioning going to Los Angeles this morning."

"The feeling came over me this morning." De la Vega waited as Varga finished his sip. "I looked out the window this morning and you know what I saw? Miles of nothing and a lonesome howling wind." Varga felt weak. No. Not him. The Eagle is never weak. Still, he glanced out the window as the grasslands blew in the wind, dotted by a few trees and hills. "Sometimes, I forget how isolated and far away this place really is. But when I do, I crave the noise and activity of people. Have you ever felt that way? Have you ever felt completely alone?"

"No." Varga couldn't control the shaking in his voice. Of course he felt alone. Open. Weak. Vulnerable. He had felt this several times. Once he had Esperanza, he'd make sure she'd never leave his side.

"You are a lucky man, _Señor_. It's not a fate I'd wish on anybody. I'll let you get back to your work. No doubt you are a busy man." De la Vega turned and left the room. Now he was alone. No. Varga felt his insides twist. His breathing raced. His heart pounded. He was alone. Somebody is coming for him. He would die. No!

* * *

><p>"Orderly? Orderly!" Diego heard Varga shrieking in terror as he walked out of the <em>sala<em>. Reyes scrambled inside to obey orders. It worked, Diego thought, although he felt sorry for poor Reyes. He felt bad for anybody who Varga had at his beck and call.

Esperanza and Isadora were still outside, working on the altar covering. Isadora's wrinkled old face puckered as Varga ordered Reyes to stand right by him and not leave him. "I wonder what's come over our…guest. Diego, you wouldn't have anything to do with his mood, now would you?" Esperanza innocently asked as she worked on the lamb's wooly coat. The sparkle was still there. Diego thought it brought out the green in her eyes.

Diego couldn't hold back his smile. "Well…I wouldn't be too sure about that, Esperanza." A tiny meow caught his attention. Diego could see a little calico kitten rubbing against Garcia's ankles, purring. "Looks like you've made a new friend, _sargento_."

"He is such a sweet little kitty cat and the _cuartel_ would be less lonely." The portly soldier fought back a smile as he stroked the kitten's back. "Well, it wasn't my intention, Don Diego. I mean…it is your cat…"

"I think it's a girl, but that's fine, _sargento_." Esperanza threaded her needle with new thread. "I'm sure you'll take very good care of her."

Garcia smiled, picking up the kitten. "Oh _gracias, Señorita_ Montoya. But…are you sure you won't mind?"

"Oh no," Diego answered quickly, resting his hand on Esperanza's shoulder. "She deserves a very good home." And safety from the Eagle, he added silently, looking down at Esperanza.


	7. Mischief Night

Mischief Night

Diego looked up from his book as the clock chimed. It was about ten in the evening. The sun had set and he, Esperanza and Bernardo were waiting to enact their grand plan to get rid of the Eagle. "I think we've given _Señor_ Varga enough time to fall asleep." Esperanza said, looking up from her needlework.

Diego stood up and walked over to his desk where the faithful manservant was sitting. A hollowed out gourd with a long string dangling out of the end sat within hands' reach. "Now we go into action. Eh Bernardo?" The loyal manservant was asleep. "Bernardo!" Diego gently tapped Bernardo's back. Jumping up, Bernardo grabbed the gourd with one hand and began pulling the string. "No! Not here, in the _sala_. Here, take the rosin." Diego tossed Bernardo the little block of resin. "Esperanza, go with him. We can't take chances of anybody seeing you."

Esperanza and Isadora had left for the family's house in Los Angeles after suppertime to establish an alibi. If Varga got suspicious, then Isadora would staunchly declare that they didn't leave all night. But once Isadora had retired, Esperanza snuck out and rode back to the _hacienda_. Isadora, always a sound sleeper and soothed by Esperanza's chamomile tea, wouldn't be the wiser.

She unlocked the panel, revealing the secret room. Diego waited until Esperanza and Bernardo went inside and closed the panel before going out onto the walkway. The lamps were burning brightly in the warm summer night. There were four guards on duty, Rumo, Gonzales, Reyes and Garcia. They were standing by the gate, idly chatting. Everything was set, Diego thought as he stepped to the stairway. It was now or never.

"Guards!" Diego shouted.

The guards jumped to attention. Garcia noticed Diego and began walking over. "Don Diego, what's wrong?"

"Didn't you hear it?"

"Oh yeah, it sounded like…hear what?" The sergeant asked, a quizzical look on his face.

"What's going on?" Varga barked as he stepped out of Father's room, tightening his sash around his brown night robe. "Oh, de la Vega, it's you. Garcia, what's all the noise?"

"Your pardon, Excellency. Don Diego heard a noise."

Varga looked at Diego, his dark eyes suspicious. "Well, I thought I did." The _caballeo_ said innocently.

"Do you hear it now?" Varga asked, irritated.

"No."

"You weren't in bed?" Varga asked, pointing to Diego's dark green jacket and trousers.

"I was reading. _Buenas noches_. And I'm sorry for having disturbed you."

* * *

><p>Downstairs, Esperanza and Bernardo slipped through the cabinet in the <em>sala<em>. They had heard Diego get Varga and the guards' attention. "_Maestro_, will you do the honors?" Esperanza asked, feeling a grin slink across her face.

Bernardo nodded and pulled on the string. The gourd loudly echoed a grinding groaning sound. Esperanza suppressed her giggles, imagining the look on poor Garcia's face. While she openly disapproved pulling pranks at Garcia's expense, she had to admit that his reactions were funny.

"There! That was the sound I heard!" Diego could be heard shouting upstairs. Bernardo pulled on the string again. The sound ripped through the quiet night. Esperanza could see the amused expression on Diego's face.

"Sergeant Garcia! What is that?" Varga shouted.

Bernardo offered the gourd to Esperanza, a wide grin on his face. "With pleasure." She took it and pulled on the string. The hollow gourd vibrated in her hand. Bernardo silently mimed clapping his hands together.

"I don't know, _Administrado_." Garcia sounded frightened.

"I think that deserves an encore, don't you?" Esperanza asked. Bernardo nodded. Esperanza pulled again.

"Go see what it is!" Varga cried. There was the sound of clomping boots. Bernardo opened the cabinet passageway. "No! Not all of you!" The Eagle was definitely growing paranoid. Varga's frightened face came to Esperanza's mind, sweet revenge for all torment he had given her. She savored it, hoping the satisfaction would last all week or at least all night.

"Guards, stay at your posts! Corporal, into the _sala_!" Garcia ordered.

"You're my leader, lead." Reyes' voice quivered. Esperanza imagined the mousy man quaking with his rifle in his hands.

"Alright," Garcia grumbled. She heard their footsteps come closer to the front door. Bernardo gently guided her back into the passageway. But not before Esperanza pulled the gourd's string one last time. They ducked inside, closing up the cabinet just as the front door opened.

Esperanza's heart raced in excitement. Reyes and Garcia didn't notice the cabinet doors closing; otherwise they would've said something. Even if they did, she doubted they'd discover the cabinet's secret. Bernardo flipped open the peephole and allowed her to get close and see the fruits of their labor.

The two soldiers stood in the doorway, looking around nervously. Esperanza bit the corner of her cheek, desperate to not make a noise. But her abdomen ached with silent laughter. Bernardo grinned. "Do you see anything suspicious?" Garcia whispered. Reyes shook his head. "Good." Garcia answered, backing away. "Keep looking, I'll be on the _patio_ if you need me."

Reyes jumped back. "The only thing I want out on the _patio_ is me."

"The _Administrado_ won't like it if we both come back so soon." Garcia softly complained.

"What exactly are we looking for?" Reyes asked.

"You heard the noise, _baboso_, that's what we're looking for." Garcia rolled his eyes and took a step backwards.

"What does a noise look like?" Reyes took a big step back to match Garcia's.

"Don't you know anything at all, stupid? It's big on the…" Garcia tried to form his hands into a shape. Esperanza leaned against the wall, certain her face was a very unladylike red. "Well, whatever it was, we can clearly see it's not here." The men nervously backed up towards the door. Another step before both men bolted outside, slamming the front door behind them.

Esperanza could hold be quiet no longer and began laughing. Bernardo shushed her so they could hear what was going on.

"What was it?" Varga barked impatiently.

"Nothing, Excellency. Or at least whatever it was isn't there now."

There was a pause before Diego spoke. "Oh and uh, sergeant, would you mind saddling my horse and one for Bernardo too please?"

"Wherever are you going?" Varga asked.

"I'm not feeling sleepy so I thought to join Esperanza and her _duenna_ in Los Angeles, rather than wait for morning."

There was a pause. "Sergeant, saddle Don Diego's horses. And don't allow anything to disturb me unless it's important!"

"_Si, Administrado_!" Garcia said crisply. Esperanza could see him saluting and smartly clicking his heels together.

"I haven't had this much fun since Diego and I were children." Esperanza exclaimed as she gave Bernardo back the gourd. "Oh the adventures we had and the games we played…" It was nice to remember the happier times, back when everything made sense. Back when she and Diego did everything together and were thicker than thieves. She and Diego were still close, but there was a deep…attraction…for her best friend, certainly more than a simple childhood crush. Not the time to think about it, Esperanza. She shook her head clear. Concentrate of getting rid of this unwanted pest called the Eagle.

By the time Esperanza shook the thought off they were walking into the secret room. Diego had opened the panel for them, a satisfied smile on his face. "I would say they took it very well, wouldn't you, Diego?" She playfully asked.

"Most certainly. Bernardo, get your hat. We're going to Los Angeles." Bernardo gave Diego a confused look, to which the young don laughed. "Don't give me that look, Bernardo. Let's get going. I don't want to be here when El Zorro arrives!"

* * *

><p>Zorro stood by the wall, waiting for the next guard on patrol to come walking by. After leaving the house, Diego and Bernardo got far enough out of sight before making a wide circle around and going into the cave. Now they were taking care of the guards. One useful thing about the Eagle's lengthy stay was that it gave the fox time to study the guard's patterns. There were ten guards all together. Garcia's group of four by the door plus another upstairs by Varga's room guarded the courtyard inside. The other five walked around the <em>hacienda<em>. Four had been taken down. And the fifth was on his way now.

As he came around the corner, Zorro slammed the back of his pistol into the base of the guard's skull. He fell to the ground, out cold. Zorro picked him up, slung him over his shoulder and went to the stables where Bernardo and Esperanza were tying up the unconscious guards. The two had taken the extra precaution of gagging and blindfolding them.

"This is the last one. When you're done tying them up, throw some hay over them." Zorro said as he gently lay the guard down on the hay. Bernardo held himself out like a lancer and rounded his hands in front of him, like a circle. "Yes, that's where I'm going now, to get rid of Sergeant Garcia." Zorro left the yard and to where Tornado was patiently waiting behind a copse of trees. "Ready for a nice long ride tonight, Tornado?" Tornado jerked his head up. "I'll take that as a yes." Zorro mounted him and spurred him on. He stopped by the front door of the _hacienda_.

"The _administrado_ is asleep." Zorro heard Reyes whispering on the other side of the wall.

"Finally. Now we can relax." Garcia softly sighed.

"What do you have to complain about? You're not his lackey." Reyes complained. Zorro stood up and boosted himself onto the corner. The darkness hid him. Reyes and Garcia were sitting on the bench by the front door. He sat quietly, his feet within reach of Tornado's stirrups when the time came to make his getaway. He couldn't help but grin at the dreamy look on Garcia's face.

"At least you're learning a trade."

"I'm a soldier, sergeant. I will always be one, like you." Reyes declared.

"Speak for yourself. I am thinking of buying the tavern and becoming an innkeeper." Garcia stretched out.

"Hey sergeant, can I work for you? As you said, I'm learning a trade. I can serve the wine…"

"We shall see. We shall see." Garcia said with slight impatience. Zorro slightly chuckled. The loyal soldier was still dreaming.

"Ah, _gracias, sargento_." Reyes said dreamily. "Imagine, working in the tavern night after night. All that food. All that wine."

"And not have to pay for it." Reyes gently shook Garcia's shoulder. "Please, not while I'm eating." Garcia's large hand brushed Reyes' off his shoulder.

"Sergeant, where are you going to get the money to buy the tavern?" Reyes asked.

"With the reward money I'll win when I capture Zorro." Garcia explained.

"Oh," Reyes shrugged his shoulders.

Time for the fun to start. The fox decided to begin his mischief. "Then why don't you catch me, _señores_?" Zorro said loudly.

Reyes and Garcia turned sharply in Zorro's direction. They saw him smiling. "Zorro!" They both shouted with shocked faces.

A smiling Zorro saluted them. "_Adiós, muchachos_!" Zorro jumped back onto Tornado. He spurred him into a gallop, kicking up dust behind them.

"Lancers! To horse!" Garcia shouted. "This time I won't fail, corporal! I will chase him to the ends of the Earth!"

We'll see about that, Garcia, Zorro smirked as he guided Tornado around some trees. We'll see about that.

* * *

><p>Esperanza and Bernardo were in the secret passageway behind the <em>sala<em>. They were waiting for Zorro to come back, playing a round of _alquerque_ to pass the time. She bit the corner of her tongue, she had seven black pieces and Bernardo had two white pieces. Two more moves and she'd have him. "I'm so sorry Bernardo." She picked up a piece and jumped over one of his. "Do you surrender? It's not too late." She smirked at him.

Bernardo simply picked up one piece. Esperanza immediately noticed her error, leaving him an opening. He calmly hopped his piece over hers in diagonals until he reached the other side of the board. He took them and put them aside. It was turn for him to return the smirk, nodding proudly.

Esperanza shook her head. "You're just as bad as Diego." She chuckled. "His habits are rubbing off on you."

"Only good ones, I hope." Zorro nonchalantly said, walking up the stairs. She and Bernardo stood up. Esperanza noticed that he had taken off his gloves. "Sergeant Garcia will be busy for quite some time."

Bernardo drew invisible circles in the air with his finger. Zorro laughed. "Yes, riding around in circles."

"Wonder how long it's going to take him to figure out that he's on a wild goose chase? Or should I say wild fox chase." Esperanza asked, playfully stroking her chin.

"Hopefully long enough for us to get rid of the nuisance who styles himself The Eagle. There are two guards left by the front. Let's get rid of them." Diego checked outside the cabinet before stepping out, going to the piano. So that's why he took his gloves off, Esperanza realized.

* * *

><p>Varga sat up in bed. What was that? He had awoken to the sounds of somebody randomly hitting piano keys. Whoever was stupid enough to play at this hour was also playing loudly. Goddamn it, I'm surrounded by incompetence. He groaned, throwing back the covers and standing up.<p>

Garcia is going to pay for this.

* * *

><p>"We better see who that is, he'll wake up the <em>administrado<em>." Zorro heard Reyes complain to Rumo. Footprints came close.

"Hurry! Get back in here!" Esperanza hissed, rapidly beckoning to him from the open cabinet. Zorro got up and ran right back into the cabinet. Esperanza, trying hard not to giggle, closed it up behind her just before the door to the _sala_ opened. It was very clear she was enjoying this. Zorro felt good, knowing that she was happy.

"Hey stop that! Do you want to wake the…" Zorro opened the peephole to get a better listen. He could see Rumo and Reyes' nervous faces.

* * *

><p>Varga threw open his door. "Sergeant Garcia! What's going on!" He bellowed as he belted his robe. Nobody was at the front door. What? No. Not again. "Guards?" No answer. "Guards!" Varga couldn't help that his words were shrill. Again, no answer. His heart raced. His chest tightened. No. They're coming for him. He'll die. No. Not him. Not tonight. He ran down the stairs.<p>

"Guards!" Varga heard the door to the _sala_ open. Reyes and Rumo came out, their faces confused. "Where have you been? And where is Sergeant Garcia!"

"I don't know, _Administrado_. Zorro was here." Reyes mumbled.

"Zorro!" Varga hissed. That damn nuisance…Varga felt the bloodlust bubble inside him. He wished the fox was there so he could kill him, run him through with his blade again and again until all the lifeblood pumped out of him.

"_Si_, Garcia chased him away." The mousy corporal shook.

He could not believe this. That damn soldier! As soon as Garcia came back, Varga was going to cut that stupid sergeant down to size…as a pig.

The piano began to play again. "Who is that?" Varga barked.

"Nobody, _Señor_ Varga." Reyes looked pale.

God, will Reyes ever stop mumbling? Varga thought as he clenched his fists. "Stupid fools. Pianos don't play by themselves!"

"We just checked." Rumo stood up for his comrade.

Varga became infuriated. "Then go look again!" The two soldiers gulped and began walking back to the _sala_, leaving Varga behind and all alone.

* * *

><p>"Wait for me!" Varga shrieked. Esperanza watched as Zorro ran back for the cabinet. Just as before, it closed up just before the three came in. Varga, red-faced with anger and brown eyes wide in fear, paced around. "This is a trick." He growled. He rushed to the cabinet and opened the doors. The gears had worked, hiding the secret entrance. All Varga could see were the cabinet's contents, innocently sitting on their shelves. "By all saints, I'll find them!" He yanked a sword from above the fireplace. "To the library!" He ordered.<p>

Zorro grinned at Esperanza and Bernardo. "Get ready." He got into position behind the bookcase in the library, preparing to slide it open. The fox's loyal friends hurried upstairs, slipping onto the empty walkway upstairs.

Esperanza made sure there was a clean getaway between their location and the secret room behind Diego's bedroom. "All right, Bernardo…" The mute nodded and pulled on the string.

* * *

><p>The sound ripped through the air. It was coming from outside. Varga put down the wine he had been drinking. "It's coming from the <em>patio<em>, quickly!" He ran outside, the two guards on his heels.

* * *

><p>Zorro threw his cloak over Rumo's head. Clasping his hand over the soldier's mouth, the fox dragged him into the secret passage. A pistol whip to the back of the head knocked him out cold. He saw the tray of wine in the now empty library. An idea. Zorro hurried out and grabbed it, pushing the bookcase closed behind him.<p>

* * *

><p>Varga paced through the courtyard. Nothing was there. Anger was beginning to replace his fear. "Rumo!" Reyes called out.<p>

"What?" Varga snapped around.

"Rumo," Reyes pointed to the open door behind him. "He didn't come out of the _sala_ with us. Rumo!" Reyes hurried inside, Varga hot on his heels.

* * *

><p>Zorro watched Reyes and Varga through the peephole. He smiled at the exasperated fear plastered all over Varga's bony face. It won't be long now.<p>

* * *

><p>"The wine, <em>Señor<em> Varga." Reyes pointed to the desk.

"What about it?" Varga barked. He looked at the now empty desk.

"It's gone! I saw you have some!"

"Yes…yes…I suppose I did." Varga rubbed his temples. Where did it go? And for that matter where did Rumo? Am I going insane…impossible! Varga shook the thought away. He was a rational man. Somebody was pulling a prank on him. And by God, he was going to discover who it was and run them through with his blade. But the memory of the disappearing wine tray shook him.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, on the upstairs walkway, Bernardo and Esperanza were waiting with the gourd. "I think it's getting a little too quiet out here, don't you agree Bernardo?" Esperanza smirked at Bernardo.<p>

Grinning in reply, Bernardo pulled on the string.

* * *

><p>There was the sound again. That damned sound. Varga gritted his teeth. "It's coming from the <em>patio<em>!" Reyes ran out of the library and into the _sala_. No!

"Don't go out there!" Varga yelled as he followed. He managed to grip Reyes shoulder by the door. "It's what they want us to do!" The sound cried out again as the Eagle looked around nervously. Making sure the quivering soldier was following, he backed up to the cabinet. Somebody was out to get him.

* * *

><p>Inside the library, Zorro smiled as he pushed the bookcase back, hiding himself again. Yes. Everything was going just fine.<p>

* * *

><p>Bernardo pulled on the string. It snapped out of the gourd, leaving it completely useless. "Oh no!" Esperanza quietly gasped. Now what were they going to do?<p>

The faithful manservant walked over to a nearby potted plant. Carefully, he wedged it loose from its rope basket and threw it to the patio floor below.

* * *

><p>The loud sound of breaking pottery caught their attention. Varga couldn't stand it anymore. He had to find out who it was and thrash the life out of him. Yanking the <em>sala<em> door open, he rushed onto the _patio_.

* * *

><p>Zorro couldn't believe his luck as he carefully opened the cabinet. Varga was leaving the room. Fortunately, Reyes was still cowering near the piano. A quick swish of his cloak over Reyes' head and a swing of the pistol did its job.<p>

* * *

><p>Varga ran outside. Except for a fallen potted plant, nothing was out of place. It must've been the wind, he thought as he turned around. Reyes wasn't there. Oh no. The panic began rising again. Where did that traitorous little runt go? He must've been involved. All of them had to be.<p>

"Guards?" Varga shrieked as he ran back into the now empty _sala_. The panic rose, pulling every nerve taunt like a bowstring.

* * *

><p>Esperanza stood by her open bedroom door. Bernardo waited behind the open panel wall. Now! Esperanza pushed hard on the door. It slammed shut violently.<p>

"Who's there!" Varga shouted. Esperanza ran towards the panel where Bernardo stood waiting, beckoning her with wildly flailing hands. Heart pounding with excitement, Esperanza closed up the panel. Bernardo tapped her shoulder to get her attention. She watched him point downstairs and make a cranking gesture with his right hand.

"Oh, I get it." Esperanza realized that he was talking about the music box in the library. "Go right ahead and play it, just be careful. I'll see if Zorro needs help." They went down the stairs. Zorro was tying up Reyes. "Need anything?"

"No, just getting him with the others." Zorro said. The music box playing broke the silence. Varga yelled gibberish in the distance. "Let me guess…Bernardo."

"You guessed correctly." Esperanza smirked as the music box shut off and Bernardo joined them. Right at his heels was the little calico kitten. "Looks like you have company Bernardo." She pointed at the kitten.

"Take Reyes to the others." Zorro ordered Bernardo. The servant pointed to the wall before linking his thumbs together and flapping his hands like birds wings. "Yes! I think the Eagle is just about ready to fly." Zorro saw the kitten and got an idea…

* * *

><p>Now Varga was all alone. "Where are you!" Varga nervously circled the courtyard. Now he was trapped. Trapped like a rat. This was all Garcia's fault. If he hadn't gone after that fox… "Guards! Guards!"<p>

The lights in the _sala_ began to go out. Soon, the Eagle was surrounded by darkness. He had to get out. He had to get out. His heart pounded and his legs felt like they were going to give way. Not him. Not Varga!

The door clicked open. Was that his assassin? He'll kill him! Varga lunged at the figure coming inside, only to realize that it was Greco. "Your Excellency! What are you doing?" Greco yelped.

Varga stopped, his legs knocking together. "Oh Greco! It's you!" Finally, he was safe. Finally, he knew he wouldn't be attacked.

"_Si_, you told me to bring the packet as soon as it arrived." Greco gently touched his shoulder. "What's the matter?"

There was another sound. That of horses stopping. A murderer? Not if he had anything to say. Varga yanked Greco behind him, holding his rapier out and ready to ram it through whoever was coming to attack him.

"Some _baboso_ left the door open…" Garcia grumbled before walking into the courtyard. Varga held up the tip of his sword, angered. Garcia jumped back, yelling in fear.

"Sergeant Garcia! Where have you been!" Varga yelled. "Didn't I tell you to keep someone at the front door at all times!"

"Forgive me, Your Excellency, but we were chasing Zorro and…" Then it started. That goddamned piano playing. He was back. Whoever was taunting him was back. "Who's playing the piano?"

"Whoever has been playing us for fools." Varga growled as he yanked the _sala_ door open. He was going to bleed his tormentor white…

* * *

><p>Zorro held his breath as Varga fumbled with the matches, lighting a nearby candelabra. The Eagle, Garcia and Greco looked over at the playing piano. From the peephole in the wall, Zorro could see the kitten's tail as it walked over the keys, meowing. He grinned at Esperanza, who was shaking her head but smiling widely.<p>

Garcia walked over and gently picked up the kitten. Zorro could hear the kitten purr contently as the sergeant walked back to the group. "Surely, Excellency, you wouldn't have us kill a little kitty cat. She doesn't play _that_ badly." Garcia innocently smiled.

Varga, however, was less than amused. "_Sargento_, pack up my belongings. _Immediately_."

"Immediately?" the soldier asked, still focused on the kitten.

"We're going to Los Angeles." Varga barked.

"Wonderful…I mean, _si Administrado_!" Garcia tried to look like an obedient soldier, but was defeated by the sight of the kitten snuggling against his arms. Varga glared at Garcia, who got the hint and left, still petting the kitten. "Come, little kitty cat, we're going to Los Angeles. The tavern doesn't have a piano, but maybe you can learn the guitar."

"Such a big heart he has." Esperanza mused quietly as Zorro plugged up the peephole.

"That he does, that he does," Zorro agreed before gesturing to the staircase going down into the cave. "Come on, we need to get to the house in Los Angeles, just in case Varga decides to occupy there instead."

"At least we'll know how to get rid of him in case he decides to try." Esperanza quietly laughed. "I'll be honest though, it's nice to have our old home back." Zorro studied her relaxed shoulders and shiny green eyes. He could feel the amused expression crossing his face. It didn't take long for Esperanza to notice. "What's so funny?" She asked as they went down the stairs.

Zorro shrugged, not knowing what to say. "Well…have I told you that it's good to see you smile again?" Now that was really awkward, he felt a little embarrassed. El Zorro can say charming things to the other ladies in the _pueblo_. But around the girl you've grown up with, he felt strange saying those things.

"No." Esperanza replied. "Any reason for thinking that?"

"No, Esperanza." Zorro rested his arm around her shoulders, just as he had done thousands of times before. Yet he felt the strange urge to pull her closer to him. "None at all."

* * *

><p>"We've wasted enough time." Varga coldly spoke to Greco. The toady nodded in solemn agreement. No more foolish business. No more delays. No more bending Esperanza's mind and will. He regretted that, as she was still a unique challenge, resisting his attempts to frighten her. There'll be plenty of time for her later.<p>

"What will we do now?" Greco asked.

"We won't rest until I have California…right here." Varga clenched his fist, further sealing the vow. Soon everything will be his. California. The _hacienda_. Esperanza….

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: The board game that Esperanza and Bernardo play while waiting for Zorro to return, _alquerque_, is an actual board game, the ancestor of checkers. The Moors brought it to Spain when they invaded the country. It became so popular that when settlers left Spain to colonies (including California), they took the game with them. So it would be safe to say that Esperanza and Bernardo would've known how to play it.

One more note, in the original pulp novels (but not in the Disney show), the de la Vegas had a house in the _pueblo_ in addition to their _hacienda_, but they spent more time at the _ranchero_.


	8. Facing Death

**A/N**: Life had taken over (again) and the times I had to write were few and far between. So, as a peace offering, here's the next two chapters. I know I've stayed relatively faithful to the Eagle storyline. But here I have deviated quite a bit. So if you're fans of the _Bernardo Faces Death_ episode (which I am, love that episode to pieces), I'm sorry but please don't tar and feather me.

That and I'm not happy with this chapter, it didn't quite play out the way I planned and sounds really bad. That and I really had to cut down on Count Kolinko. So apologies if it's bad.

With that said, enjoy and destroy.

* * *

><p><span>Facing Death<span>

_Ay_ was it a long day! Esperanza thought as she and _Tía_ Marcella stopped by the _pueblo_ well. Up since before dawn to tend to _Señora_ Murrieta as she gave birth. Then looking after the mother and the newborn boy and now finally stopping just before _siesta_. The sun burned down. July had been oppressively hot; there hadn't been rain for several days. Papa and the other _rancheros_ worried that a fire would spark and run out of control. And to top it off, Esperanza had begun to feel unwell. Her head hurt and her throat was beginning to throb. That's it. As soon as she got back to the townhouse, she'd make some ginger and mint tea. That'd make her feel better. At least they were spending the week in the townhouse so she didn't have too far to go.

At least she hadn't had to worry about Varga being under their roof anymore. Even though that little stunt had been a week before, it still made Esperanza smile, thinking of the coward running around, fearing an assassin was after him. And Papa was home too, bringing back some normalcy. Diego had been keeping an eye on Varga but lately had been kept busy by reports of bandits attacking travelers. Last night had seen him go out to make sure travelers wouldn't be attacked. He still hadn't come home by the time Esperanza got up. But she wasn't too concerned. If something happened to El Zorro, she would've heard about it. Still...she hoped Diego hadn't done anything foolish.

"Esperanza, isn't that Diego's servant coming over?" _Tía_ Marcella asked, getting Esperanza's attention. Sure enough, Bernardo was running over, his face showed concern and urgency.

She felt her heart drop. Something was wrong. Bernardo wouldn't be out looking for her unless something happened to Diego...oh no, Mother of God, don't let it be so! Esperanza swallowed back her fear as she signed to Bernardo. He waved his hands at himself quickly, trying to get her somewhere quiet. "Oh that's right. I promised Diego and Papa that I'd join them for lunch. Bernardo's probably here to make sure I remembered. You have a good _siesta_, _Tía_ Marcella." Esperanza quickly excused herself and followed Bernardo to a quiet spot by the townhouse. Fortunately, the community was far more relaxed in protocols and etiquette than Spain. "What's wrong? Is Diego hurt?" She hissed in fear.

Bernardo shook his head before pointing to Diego's room, then joining his palms and putting them to his cheek, closing his eyes. "Oh, he's asleep. Thank goodness. Don't scare me like that again, Bernardo." Esperanza was relieved. Diego was safely home. She held back a cough. "So what's going on?"

Bernardo pointed to the _magistrado's_ old house, now home of the Eagle. A large wagon was parked in front. Men were moving vases and other artworks from the wagon into the house. "Yes, that is interesting, Bernardo. Do you know what's in them?" Bernardo shook his head and drew his hands around him in a circle, holding himself up like a lancer. "Sergeant Garcia's been guarding them?" Bernardo nodded. "Curiouser and curiouser. Why would he be guarding a cartload of artwork?" The manservant linked his thumbs together and flicked his fingers like wings. "Of course, it's something Varga's got planned..." an idea hit her. "Try to eavesdrop if you can. I'm going to talk to him." Esperanza was about to walk over when Bernardo grabbed the upper part of his arm. "What's wrong...?" Bernardo pointed at the house, silently asking her if she was really going to talk to Varga. "Good heavens no, you know I don't want anything to do with Varga. I'm going to talk to Sergeant Garcia. I'll keep him busy for you. Be careful."

She walked over, finding Garcia standing by the door. The sergeant smiled widely when he saw her coming. "_Buenos tardes_ to you, _Señorita_ Montoya!" He took off his hat.

"Good afternoon to you too, _sargento_!" Esperanza smiled cheerfully. "Tell me, have you seen Yolanda from the tavern? I wanted to buy some ginger from her and was told she was hired as a cook for _Señor_ Varga."

"You were told correctly." Sergeant Garcia said with a wan smile on his face. "It seems like I've always been here."

"What's the matter, _sargento_?" Esperanza asked. "You don't look so happy about being here."

"Oh no, I'm not complaining about working here at all." Garcia quickly waved his hands. "I was just making a comment."

Sure you were, she thought but decided to change the subject. "What's going on?" Esperanza asked, pointing to the various crates that were being moved inside.

"The _administrado_ has taken an interest in art." Garcia explained. "He's determined to make this the most sophisticated house in Los Angeles."

Esperanza raised an eyebrow. "Tell me, have you been inside?"

Garcia's eyes sparkled dreamily. "Oh _Señorita_ Montoya, it is beautiful. It's full of such…it's uh…" Garcia stumbled over his words.

"You haven't actually been inside, have you?" Esperanza smiled, keeping an eye on Bernardo. He was underneath a window, tying his shoes as slowly as he could.

"No," Garcia shuffled his feet. "I haven't."

"Well that's all right." Esperanza said. That's when she noticed a man walking around inside the house. He was impeccably dressed in green, with a long thick beard and a silver medal pinned on his chest. "_Señor_ Varga has a visitor?"

Garcia noticed who she was talking about. "Oh, that's _Señor_ Kolinko. He's an art dealer from Monterey."

He doesn't look like an art dealer to me, Esperanza thought. "Maybe I should talk to him. I was thinking about refurbishing my room. Is it all right if I look around, get some ideas for my room?" Garcia cleared his throat, unsure. He needed a little persuading, Esperanza thought. She tilted her head at Garcia, looking at him with big pleading eyes. "Please? For me? You know I wouldn't take anything."

Garcia fought back a smile before finally giving in. "Well, I don't think a little peak would hurt anything."

Esperanza eyed Bernardo over. He stayed by the end, waiting for the movers to leave. "Thank you so much, _sargento_." She stood on her tiptoes, gently kissing his bushy cheek. Esperanza held back a giggle as Garcia turned a bright pink.

She was still smiling as she went to the wagon. The movers had taken another collection of goods inside, giving Bernardo an opportunity to grab one of the vases. As Esperanza pretended to look in, she pushed her herbal basket to Bernardo, allowing him to put the vase inside and cover it with the towel. He mimed a vase, nearly dropping it with his fingers.

She picked it up carefully. "You are right, it is heavy. Wonder what's hiding in it?" Esperanza tucked her hands underneath the basket, supporting it as they walked back to the townhouse. "Diego will figure it out." Then she heard a familiar voice calling out to her.

"Esperanza! How was your morning, _querida_?" Papa asked as they walked up to the door of the townhouse. His dark brown eyes smiled brightly.

Esperanza allowed Bernardo to take the basket, presuming he would take it to Diego. "Very good, Papa." She allowed him to kiss the top of her head and hugged him. Her heart was full. Diego was going to be so proud of her and Bernardo when he learned what they had done!

* * *

><p>Varga paced impatiently inside the house. Count Kolinko was here from some godforsaken country in the far Northwest, was it Russia? He couldn't remember. Kolinko brought a satisfactory sum, fifty million <em>pesos<em>. Perfect in every way. But he was being difficult to persuade. No thanks to Alejandro de la Vega.

"I don't like it." Kolinko said, stroking his thick beard. "Don Alejandro's fifty man army makes me nervous."

"We shouldn't have any problems." Varga groaned, rubbing his eyebrows. God why couldn't he just run him through…he bit the inside of his cheek. "We have more than enough armaments to defeat not only the guards at the _cuartel_ but Don Alejandro's men as well."

"But what about that broken cart _Señor_ Greco mentioned?" Kolinko asked. "What if they find that?"

"There's nothing to fear." Varga tried to keep his voice civil, walking to the window. "The blacksmith is one of our own." Outside the _pueblo_ was busy with the dinnertime crowd. Everyone wanted to get things done before the customary _siesta_ when it would be too hot to work.

Across the _plaza_, in front of the de la Vega's townhouse, there stood an elderly man and a young woman of average height, talking and laughing. Varga recognized them immediately. The elderly man was Don Alejandro, his temper and wit still sharp despite his age. He was dressed in dark green, bringing out the dark grey in his short hair. And the woman, still dressed as a _campesina_ nonetheless, was Esperanza. She looked a little paler than usual, Varga noticed from his vantage point. And her green eyes were dull. Not that it mattered, he brushed off the feelings.

A few others came walking by, speaking to Don Alejandro. How he was such a pillar of the community…how they would do anything for him. An idea formed. Oh yes, the wheels were turning now. "If I can get rid of de la Vega's army tomorrow, will you have the money ready?"

"If they are dead or otherwise neutralized. Now if you excuse me, I must take my leave." Kolinko bowed, leaving through the front door. Don Alejandro kissed Esperanza on the forehead before leading her inside.

"Get Murrieta here, immediately. I have a job for him." Varga ordered Greco as he took her torn shawl out of the breast pocket of his coat. A month later and the soft cloth still smelled lightly of rosewater. It won't be much longer now, Esperanza, Varga thought, sniffing the cloak, finding the strands of black hair. Not much longer at all…

You _will_ be mine.

* * *

><p>Diego was awoken by the sound of somebody knocking on his door. <em>Ay<em>, what was it now? "Come in," He sat up, rubbing his eyes. Last night had brought no answers about the group of _banditos_. They didn't even strike.

Esperanza opened the door, carrying a tray with a mug of hot _chocolate_. "Sorry Diego, but there's something really important Bernardo and I think you should know." Her voice was weaker than usual, he noted as she closed the door.

"Then why isn't he here to tell me?" Diego snapped, too tired to realize what he was saying.

"I can tell you just as easily as he can." Esperanza sounded hurt as she put the tray down on his desk. "Especially if it relates to a certain Eagle?"

That grabbed his attention. "Don't tell me you've been around him."

"Just outside his house but…"

"Esperanza, I don't like it when you take unnecessary risks." Diego was angry. "Don't do it again without asking me."

"The pot is calling the kettle black." Esperanza fought to keep her voice level. "What about me? You didn't ask me if you could go out and risk your neck night after night. You didn't ask me to tend to your wounds and provide alibis to Papa. What makes _you_ different than _me_? Diego, I want to help! Isn't that the only reason you're still doing this?"

"This is different." Diego tightened his fists angrily. "You could've woken me. You could've sent Bernardo. But no. _You_ had to go near that wolf! I spent many nights fearing that he would hurt you and I'd be unable to protect you!"

"This isn't a game, Diego! You can't be the hero every single second of every day! Or is that the only reason you're doing this? Is so you can play hero?!"

"What's going on?" Father opened the door. His face was red in anger. "Esperanza, Diego, I can hear you two arguing from downstairs!"

"Stay out of this!" Both Diego and Esperanza said simultaneously before returning to their argument. Their words were so heated and full of anger that they didn't notice Father putting his hands on either side of their heads.

**SMACK!** Stars danced before Diego's eyes and his head hurt. From Esperanza's gaze, it was clear that she had the same feeling. Father had smacked their heads together to get them to stop.

"That's enough, both of you! You're acting like children. Now apologize to each other!" Father commanded.

"I'm sorry Esperanza." Diego mumbled, looking angrily at her. He was still hurt at her putting her life in danger to actually mean anything.

"No, you're not." Esperanza said coldly, leaving the room in a huff.

"I don't understand, what has gotten into you two?!" Father asked, shaking his head.

"It's just a stupid argument over nothing, Father." Diego winced as he rubbed his head. Of course it wasn't 'nothing'. It was everything. But he couldn't tell Father. It would put him at risk. Oh, if only he could go back to that day when the Fox was born and keep Esperanza from figuring out his plan! That would've kept her out of everything.

Father left the room, no doubt to figure out what was wrong with Esperanza. Diego picked up the hot _chocolate_ and sipped. There was a little lump of sugar in it as well as a dash of cayenne. Esperanza had made it just as he liked it. No doubt it was an apology to waking him up. He went over the argument in his head, wincing as he remembered what he said. Of course he had been exhausted from the night before but that was no excuse. And she rarely lost her temper unless she was unwell or very upset. Hearing her voice, it was most likely the former.

Maybe he should go apologize…no. Not until _she_ apologized for undermining the mission and questioned his motives! How _dare_ she accuse him of wanting heroics! Bernardo hurried in, carrying Esperanza's herbal basket in both hands. "What's going on?" Diego asked as he closed the door. Bernardo pointed at both Diego and the basket before miming an angry face. "Yes, you heard Esperanza and me arguing! She put herself in harm's way. God, why did I ever allow her to help us in the first place…"

Bernardo put the basket next to the tray on the desk before tapping Diego on the shoulder. He pointed at himself before pointing to the next wall, where Esperanza's bedroom was. "You told her something was wrong?" He nodded before pointing at her room, miming a talking person, drawing a circle in front of himself and holding himself up like a lancer. "She was speaking with Sergeant Garcia?" Bernardo nodded while he imitated two more people talking, pointing at himself and then cupping his hand around his ear. "Oh, she distracted Sergeant Garcia while you listened in on the Eagle?" Bernardo nodded, smiling.

Diego looked back at her bedroom wall. So _that's_ what she was trying to tell him. But her remarks about his 'heroics' still hurt. "But then, why didn't you come up here to tell me just now?"

Bernardo carefully picked up the basket, throwing the towel that covered it off. Inside was a small cannonball. That explained why he was carrying it from the bottom instead of by the handle. "Where did you get this?" Bernardo pointed out Diego's window. Looking out, the young don saw a wagon across the street. That stumped him. "Varga's openly bringing in weaponry?" Bernardo shook his head and drew a vase in the air. "Oh, it was hiding inside a vase! But how did you get it out?" Bernardo cupped his hands together then pulled them apart. "You had to break it. Anything else interesting I should know?"

Bernardo revealed that Varga had a visitor with a prominent beard and that there was a cart with a broken wheel. Diego began piecing it together. "If Varga is bringing in cannonballs, then that must mean he has a cannon. But you didn't see one in the wagon and apparently, Esperanza didn't either or she would've pointed it out to you. So it has to be on that broken cart. But where could it be? Varga wouldn't dare leave it in the open…unless it was in a place one would expect to find a broken cart…there's a blacksmith's shop just outside the pueblo. And I guarantee you that the blacksmith has an eagle's feather with him."

Bernardo smiled, drawing a **Z** in the air with a whishing sound. "Tonight." Diego said. As he turned to go downstairs for dinner, Bernardo tugged on his sleeve. "What is it?" The manservant pointed to the wall. Diego understood quickly. "No, I'm not going to apologize just yet. I learned long ago to wait for Esperanza to cool down after an argument. Otherwise it would make things worse."

* * *

><p>"…is everything clear to you now, <em>Señor<em> Murrieta?" Varga asked the man standing before him.

Murrieta bowed his head, shuffling his feet in his worn out riding boots. "_Si_, _Señor_ Varga."

Murrieta nodded, not looking up either out of fear or guilt. Varga didn't care _what_ he was feeling as long as he got the job done. He had done a good enough job distracting El Zorro with all of those attacks.

"Remember…I want him alive and unharmed. Surely you and your men could do that. You will be richly rewarded for this." Varga stroked the round hilt of his rapier. "Your wife and children will have enough to eat and a roof over their heads if you succeed. Fail…and you won't have anything to go home to." What a fool, Varga thought, looking down at the peasant farmer before him. It always amazed Varga how far a man would go to provide for his family, especially during a bad drought and a baby on the way. "Go. Don't come back until you have him."

"_Si_, _Señor_. _Gracias_, _Señor_." Murrieta bowed and shuffled out the back door. Varga couldn't help but smile. All was falling into place. Soon not only would Alejandro de la Vega and his army fall, but California as well.

And this time, not even the fox would be able to save them.

* * *

><p>Zorro stopped Tornado by the blacksmith's shop. Somebody was inside; a light appeared in the window and he could hear the sound of a hammer clanging against metal. It was dark, the sun had just gone down but a group of angry storm clouds was gathering in the distance. Please God, wait until after we're done before you let it start storming? He silently prayed as he waved Bernardo over. "I'll check it out and whistle when it's clear." Zorro ordered, giving Tornado's reins to Bernardo. Sticking to the shadows, the fox crept over to the barn style doors. They were ajar slightly, no doubt to let air circulate through the building. Zorro could feel the heat from the forge as he slunk inside. It was barren inside, just with the tools a blacksmith would need. The blacksmith, a large man with black hair, had dipped the hot metal cap in a barrel of water, releasing a cloud of steam. Zorro saw the cart, missing its wheel. A good-sized cannon sat inside the bed, shining in the firelight.<p>

The blacksmith just happened to look up and see the outlaw standing there. "Zorro!"

"My horse has thrown a shoe, can you help me?" Zorro offered an innocent smile before drawing his rapier. But the blacksmith was faster. He threw his hammer at the fox. By the time Zorro had ducked, the blacksmith was long gone, no doubt on his way to get Varga. "Bernardo! Get over here, quickly!" Zorro didn't even bother whistling. Bernardo crawled in through the window and ran over. "What are we going to do with this cannon? We can't let the Eagle use it and I know the blacksmith is on his way to warn him."

Bernardo pointed to a couple of barrels of gunpowder sitting in the wagon then to the cannon and drew an explosion in the air. "Blow it up with its own gunpowder?" Zorro nodded, agreeing. "We can't let it be used against our people. Come on, help me."

* * *

><p>Esperanza came down the stairs of the townhouse slowly. After sleeping through dinner and <em>siesta<em> she still felt tired. Nor did it help her feel any better. If anything, she felt worse. Her head throbbed and it hurt to breathe. She felt so cold that she dressed in her long sleeved green wool dress.

Papa was by the front door, putting on his black cloak and hat. He looked up when he heard her coming down the stairs. "_Querida_, how are you feeling?"

No word about the argument she and Diego had earlier. She brushed off his earlier questions and he let her rest. She wanted to apologize to Diego right after she got up, but he was gone along with Bernardo. "Not much better. What are you doing?" Esperanza coughed.

"I don't like the looks of those storm clouds. I'm heading back to the _ranchero_ in case the _vaqueros_ need my help."

She nodded. "Give me a couple of moments to grab my medicine bag. You might need my help if any are injured tonight, heaven forbid."

Papa was going to argue against it, but stopped when she explained. "You do have a point. But hurry, the wind is picking up."

* * *

><p>Zorro and Bernardo had finished packing down the cannon with gunpowder. The fox grabbed a keg of gunpowder and began spreading a trail to the forge. As he was about to drop a hot piece of coal on the gunpowder trail, a sound from the cart distracted him. Bernardo was pinned by the cart against the support beam. Dropping the tongs, Zorro ran over to help his friend get out. They pushed the cart but couldn't get enough leverage. Bernardo spotted a length of board and pointed it out to Zorro. The fox grabbed it and wedged it under the cart, managing to push it away from Bernardo. As he did, Bernardo tapped his shoulder and pointed to the back of the cart. The gunpowder had lit and was now licking its way up to the cannon.<p>

"Run, Bernardo! Get out of here!" Zorro yelled, running to get away from the blast himself.

* * *

><p><strong>BOOM!<strong> Just as Varga, the blacksmith and Greco rode up to the smithy, a loud explosion rang out, followed by the sound of landing debris. No! And the cannon? They yanked open the heavy doors.

The cart had been reduced to a pile of charred tinder. And the cannon, the pride of the Eagle's army, glowed from the heat. A large hole was blown in the middle. It was now worthless. "The cannon!" Varga shrieked. That fox was going to pay for this setback…

"_Señor_ Varga! Look what I found!" The blacksmith held up a tattered black cloak and a badly damaged rapier. Varga recognized it as the one belonging to Zorro. "Looks like he got caught up in the explosion."

Varga smiled. Things were looking much better now. That nuisance was now gone forever. "It seems we've made a fair trade, eh, Greco?"

"I don't think I follow."

"We might have lost a cannon, but we gained the hide of the fox, whoever he was."

* * *

><p>The wind was blowing fast as Papa drove the cabriolet down the road. Clouds completely hid them; the only light was coming from the lantern light hooked to the front of the carriage. Esperanza shivered, pulling her <em>rebozo<em> closer. This fever was very strange, one moment, she thought she was on fire and the next she felt ice cold. She wished they would hurry up and get home. Fortunately, it wasn't much further away.

"Are you all right, _Querida_?" Papa asked, stopping the cab.

"Yes, I'm fine." Esperanza tried hard to not cough, but failed. It hurt, like somebody had dropped a hot coal into her chest.

"Here, this should keep you warm." Papa said, unclasping his cloak and draping it over her shoulders.

"Thank you." Esperanza pulled the black folds of the cloak close to her. Just then, she saw a shadow creeping towards them out of the corner of her eye.

A cloud click interrupted the silence. Esperanza's blood ran cold when she saw the lamplight glint off a hint of metal. Two more shadows appeared. Esperanza could barely make out their features and that added to her terror. They were being ambushed by the _banditos_.

Papa pulled on the reins. Lucia, the horse, whinnied nervously. "What do you want?" He asked, wrapping an arm protectively around Esperanza.

The first shadow approached. "Don Alejandro, you're coming with us." The voice was slightly muffled, blocked in part by the scarf over his face. But there was something familiar about it…she had heard it earlier that day, Esperanza was certain of that.

Papa snapped the whip hard. Lucia took off, going past the bandits at breakneck speed. "They're getting away!" Another shouted.

"After them!" The third bandit shouted.

The cabriolet rocked and bounced as Papa drove it off the road in an attempt to get to the hacienda faster. In the dim lamplight, she saw the pin connecting the harness to the cab beginning to jiggle loose.

"Papa, the pin…!" Before he could slow down, the pin finally gave way and popped out. Esperanza's scream was frozen in her throat as the cart rolled downhill, backwards.

"Esperanza, jump clear!" Papa cried, pushing her out. Esperanza landed on her stomach in the dry grass. As she tried to catch her breath, she heard the sickening sound of wood splintering and glass shattering. The cab had crashed into something. She couldn't hear Papa. Was he hurt?

Esperanza rolled onto her back, gasping in air. Her abdomen felt bruised and battered. Stars danced before her eyes and her entire body seemed to throb in agony. She heard footsteps running up the hill. The _banditos_ had caught up to them.

Run. Get out of here. She heard Diego's voice in her mind. But she just couldn't. Her mind wanted to run. But her body didn't want to move.

"Leave him. Looks like he didn't make it." The first bandit said, he must be their leader, Esperanza decided. Were they talking about Papa? She didn't know and she hoped they weren't talking about him...

"What about the girl?" Another one asked.

"Take her. Better something than nothing." Esperanza, in great pain and fear, passed out as somebody grabbed her.

* * *

><p>Diego listened as Varga and the others rode away. He felt sore all over, but fortunately he didn't feel too badly injured. More of shock. There was a shuffling sound as Bernardo began combing through the wreckage, no doubt looking for his body.<p>

"Hey, are you going to get me out of here or not?" Diego called out, sticking his hand through the wreckage. Bernardo's face brightened as he followed the sound of Diego's voice. Together, they managed to dig him out. Diego groaned, stiffly rubbing areas that he knew were bruised. What he wouldn't do for some of Esperanza's cooling poultices…

"That's the closest either of us came to death. I'm sure there's a moral in this somewhere." Diego said, tying his mask and putting his hat back on. Bernardo passed him his cloak and looked at him with wide eyes, almost relieved. "What…did you actually think that I…?" Bernardo nodded. "Well the Eagle does and we'd best set that right. After all, we don't want him to be happy, do we?" Zorro noticed a poker sticking out of the still hot coals. He took it out, and drew a **Z** in the door. Normally he would use his rapier. But that had not only been badly damaged, but Varga had taken it as a trophy.

"Let's go home." Zorro said, mounting Tornado. There was a bright flash of lightning, the rumble of thunder followed right after. As they rode to the _hacienda_, Zorro felt the raindrops beginning to fall on him. They needed to hurry and get home. He spurred Tornado into a gallop. As they got closer, he saw a lantern light coming towards them. He stopped, Bernardo followed suit. "Ride back to the _hacienda_, I'll see what it is." Zorro ordered the manservant.

Cautiously, Zorro walked Tornado to the light. As it got closer, he could make out the features of his father. "Don Alejandro! What happened?" He jumped off Tornado and ran over.

Father was badly shaken, and his immaculate suit mussed. He held the lantern light out, his wide brown eyes were dull. "We were ambushed. They wanted me to go with them." He said numbly as Zorro took off his cloak and wrapped his father up in it. "I tried to get us away but the pin got loose and the cab crashed into a tree. I pushed her out but was trapped. Must've passed out."

Zorro felt a pit growing in his stomach. "Who was with you?"

"When I came to, she was gone." Alejandro held up his other hand. "This was all I could find." He was holding a clipped eagle's feather.

* * *

><p>It was storming outside as Varga listened as the bandits rode into the courtyard behind the house. Of course they were disguised as workmen. Everyone knew the house still wasn't finished so nobody would be suspicious. They had been successful in their mission then.<p>

Greco let them in through the back, frowning as they dripped water everywhere. "They're here, _Señor_ Varga."

"_Excelente_." Varga smirked. Murrieta came in, flanked by two accomplices. They dragged a dripping wet figure between them, hands bound behind his back. The figure was wrapped in Don Alejandro's black cloak, a burlap bag covering the head. Varga rested his hand on top of the bag. "At last we meet…Don Alejandro" he yanked it off. Dazed green eyes and thick black hair met him…Esperanza…

* * *

><p>"What?!" Varga's face turned the bright red shade of a tomato, his dark brown eyes burned with fire. "Stupid idiots! I wanted de la Vega! Why isn't he here?!"<p>

"Don Alejandro is dead. He tried to get away, got crushed by the carriage as he tried to escape." The leader spoke in a cold voice. What? It was true? Papa was dead?! Esperanza couldn't cry. No. No. Not Papa. "If its ransom you're after, his son would pay kindly to see her home alive."

Varga still paced, then stopping, a cruel smile beginning to turn across his face. What new plan was the Eagle coming up with now? Now what would happen? "I think this could work to our advantage after all…" He said, the fire in his eyes turning into a cold glint.

"What…what are you talking about?" Esperanza's voice was cracked.

Varga looked at her as she shivered. It was like she was in a bad dream and couldn't wake up. "All will be revealed in good time." His finger traced the outline of her cheek. It felt so cool against her hot cheek. Frightened, she bit at him. He yanked his hand away, vein pulsing in his temple.

He raised his hand, shaking it violently. Please, Zorro! Show up! I'm so sorry for everything I said! Esperanza silently begged, watching his hand. Then he calmed down, his teeth gritting."Manners. I think it's high time we taught you some. I had prepared a nice suite, but since you insist on acting like an animal, an animal you shall be treated as." He looked at the leader of the bandits. He still wore a hat and scarf, but his curly black hair and deep brown eyes looked so familiar… "Take her to the stable adjacent to the courtyard. Make _sure_ she can't escape or attract attention."

"You heard him." The leader said. "Come on, you." She felt them pulling her to the door.

"And don't expect the fox to come to your aid." Varga added, almost in afterthought. Esperanza looked over her shoulder, trying to determine what he meant. "He's dead, blown up by his own stupidity." He took something off the mantle and threw it on the ground before her feet. It clattered. "Here's the proof."

Esperanza recognized the battered and broken blade. No…it can't be…no…she closed her eyes, trying to go back to sleep. Maybe…if she dreamed it away…she would wake up safe in her own bed.

But it wasn't a dream. She realized as they dragged her back into the rain. Zorro and Papa wouldn't be coming for her. And she was now trapped with the Eagle.

* * *

><p>A loud thunderclap. A bright flash of light. Diego paced inside the cave beneath the <em>hacienda<em>. His riding boots clicked loudly on the stone floor. His cape, hat and mask lay in a bundle, kicked off to the side. Tornado gently nudged his elbow, sensing his master's distress. It was nearly eleven at night. After Zorro had gotten Don Alejandro safely back to the _hacienda_, he rode to the cave underneath. Even though he had sent Bernardo off to bed, the loyal manservant stood by the staircase leading upstairs.

The storm was going strong. And she was out in it, the prisoner of the Eagle. His words to her played over and over like Father's music box in the library.

_I won't let him hurt you._

He promised to protect her. Instead, he might as well have thrown her at him like a bone at a starving dog. If only he hadn't lost his temper. If only he had apologized when he realized the truth. If only he had gone with them.

That's it. Diego decided, picking up his cloak, hat and mask. He had been out in worse. A little rain meant nothing. "Bernardo, get the spare sword from the secret room." He tied the cloak on."I'm going out to find her." Bernardo shook his head and pointed to the canopy of leaves covering the entrance. "Do I look like I care if it's raining out or not?" Zorro snapped. Bernardo tugged again and pushed aside the thick curtain of leaves, pointing out.

A little _arroyo_ ran beside the cave. Normally it was shallow and dry as a bone. Not now. It was swollen, water rushing by in a wide and raging torrent. Diego's heart sank as he realized what his manservant was trying to tell him. "You're right. Tornado would get swept away by this water." Diego began walking back to the staircase, not sure where he was going. He was exhausted but didn't want to sleep. He was afraid of what he'd dream about.

The hopelessness of the situation sank in. Diego sat down on a rock, bowing his head in his hands. Bernardo rested a hand on his shoulder in comfort. "I'm so sorry, Esperanza…" Diego whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Yeah, definitely not my best chapter. I wanted to see what would happen if Diego and Esperanza got into an argument and how he'd take to her being in serious trouble and being unable to help as either Zorro or Diego de la Vega. That and I had always wondered why Varga didn't go after Alejandro after Alejandro got back from Monterey in the time frame between fleeing the _hacienda_ and his big attack. After all, he _knows_ the other dons do anything for him.

Next chapter will be up shortly (like five minutes, seriously).


	9. A Promise Kept

**A/N:** Ok, promised you folks I'd have the second part uploaded shortly. Here's part two.

* * *

><p><span>A Promise Kept<span>

Zorro crouched on the balcony outside Father's room. Rain was driving down in sheets, making it hard to see. Below, close to the rock wall, Tornado pawed the mud nervously. He wanted nothing more than to get out of the rain but, loyal to Zorro, he stayed where he was.

He was going after her, carefully planning this mission down to the last detail. After convincing Bernardo that he wouldn't cross the _arroyo_, Diego decided to go warn Father as Zorro. Varga would use Esperanza as bait to lure Father and the other dons into a trap. That and he had to reassure him that somebody was looking for Esperanza.

Father had his bedside lamp burning brightly. Kneeling before the bed, he ran the black rosary beads across his fingers. Zorro recognized it. It had belonged to Alejandro's late wife and Diego's mother, Elena. Father only prayed with it when he was troubled. Tonight was no exception.

When he finished, Father crossed himself and kissed the beads. He stood up and turned around to put the beads back in the keepsake box. Zorro stood up and opened the balcony door. It opened silently, allowing him to slip inside. Father closed the box lid and paused. Did he know the outlaw was there? "Zorro, what are you doing here?" He asked, turning around. "The Devil himself wouldn't be out in this weather." His face and voice were neutral. He was trying to stay calm. What was he feeling? Anger? Desperation? Fear?

"I'm here to warn you, Don Alejandro. Somebody knows about the list of fifty men and wants to destroy all of you."

"But why?" Father asked.

Zorro held up his hand to stop him. "I don't have time to explain. They will try and use her as bait to lure you and the other dons to your deaths. If you get such a demand, don't obey it and make sure the other dons know not to either."

"And leave Esperanza to those wolves?!" Father began to raise his voice.

"I'll find her. But everything counts on you doing as I say. The future of California hangs in the balance along with _Señorita_ Montoya. Do you understand?"

"Yes, I do. _Vaya con Dios_. Good luck." Father said, looking at Zorro confidently. That helped the outlaw feel slightly better. At least his father believed in him. And he would get her back home. Zorro nodded and began walking out the balcony. Father stopped him. "Don't blame yourself for what happened, _Señor_ Zorro. You can't be everywhere at once."

Zorro paused. Did he know the truth? Or did he guess his self-blame? No matter. He had to leave. Zorro slipped into the shadows, climbing over the wall and down the ivy covered trellis. Father didn't step out, probably to avoid getting wet. Instead, Zorro heard him close the balcony door.

"Come on, old boy, time to get you nice and dry." Zorro grabbed Tornado and led him back to the cave. It was dark out; nobody could see the outlaw and his horse as they walked along the rock wall back to the cave.

Bernardo was waiting with a few towels. He gave a couple to Zorro and took Tornado's reins. "_Gracias_, _mi amigo_. I don't know what I'd do without you." Zorro said gratefully, drying his face. Bernardo smiled and pointed upstairs, silently telling him to go to bed.

* * *

><p>A thunderbolt sounded close by. Esperanza tried getting loose, trying desperately to escape. Her wrists and ankles had been bound so tightly that she couldn't feel anything in her fingers and toes anymore. She wriggled them anyway, trying to get blood and feeling into them. Her lips were cracked, made worse by the gag pulled tight between her teeth. At least she was grateful for the blindfold; it kept her in the dark. Any light would've made her painful headache worse.<p>

She shivered, curling up tighter for warmth. The stable roof kept the rain off of her but that was all it did. Papa's cloak and her warm dress had gotten soaked by the rain, making her all the more miserable.

But her discomfort was nothing compared to her fear. The fear that Papa and Diego were gone forever and nobody knew where she was. Esperanza tried taking her mind off it by trying to focus on her escape. Once she got loose, where was she going to go? Bernardo once taught her how to undo a knot without cutting it, what was the first step? What could she use to defend herself?

Footsteps coming closer stopped her thoughts. She froze, who was it? What would they do when they see her trying to escape? Maybe if she pretended to be asleep, maybe then they'd go away. The feet stopped next to her. Esperanza could feel the toes touching her back. She tried to keep her breathing slow and even, but she was convinced that he would hear her heart pounding.

There was more noise as the person knelt next to her. Now what? Something heavy draped over her. It felt like a _serape_. "Don't try escaping; it'll only make things worse." The person draping her spoke in a low voice. It was not Varga or Greco, thank God. It was the bandit leader; she tried to remember who it was. A gloved hand touched her shoulder, trying to comfort her. "Don't worry. Don Alejandro is alive. I only told Varga he was dead so he wouldn't go looking for him. He was the target, not you." There was a pause as he took off his glove and moved his cool hand to her forehead. "_Madre de Dios_, you're burning up." He took his hand away. "As soon as the rains subside, I'll get some medicine from _Señora_ Marcella. Get some sleep, it's the only thing you can do now."

Sleep. That seemed like a wonderful idea. The day's events caught up to her and she remembered how exhausted she was. As she drifted off, the last memory was of Zorro's battered and broken blade clattering over the floorboards.

* * *

><p>Diego slept in, far later than he usually did. When Bernardo finally shook him awake from a dreamless sleep, it was nearly time for dinner. It was still raining, but the worst of the storm had passed. Best of all, the <em>arroyo<em> outside his window had gone down significantly. It was finally safe to go out looking for Esperanza. "Get a light meal from downstairs and have Cook pack some more into a saddlebag. I'm going out to look for Esperanza." Diego ordered Bernardo once he finished getting dressed.

Bernardo held up the eagle's feather Father had given Zorro the night before. "Yes, I'm convinced Varga has her and I'm also convinced our bandits are in league with him." But there was a problem. "Where would they be keeping her? No doubt Varga would want to keep her near him." Bernardo drew himself up like a lancer and then pointed to his eye and to Father's room. "Yes, the soldiers would definitely become suspicious if all the dons suddenly showed up in the _pueblo_ at once."

He heard the front door open. "Ah, _buenos tardes, Señora_ Marcella." Father said. "Come in and get out of the rain for a little bit."

Well that was one place to start. Diego left, Bernardo closely behind, tugging on his sleeve and holding his palms up. "Esperanza and _Tía_ Marcella were together most of the day yesterday. Maybe she knows something that could give us an idea as to where to look next."

Diego hurried downstairs and into the _sala_ to get out of the rain. Father and Marcella were sitting in the comfortable chairs, chatting politely. Diego studied Father. He was acting very calm, almost as if nothing had happened. He had taken the fox's words to heart.

"_Buenos tardes, Tía_ Marcella." Diego bowed politely. "What brings you out here in this foul weather?"

Marcella smiled. "I was out on my rounds and stopped by to give Esperanza some herbs. She had complained about feeling unwell the day before."

"Yes, we'll make sure she gets them." Father said, looking at Diego cautiously, warning him to not say anything. "_Pobrecita_, she's still asleep."

"The sooner she takes them, the faster she'll get back on her feet. I must get going now. Alejandro Murrieta came to my house early this morning, saying their little son had a fever and wanted some herbs to soothe it. I insisted on accompanying him, Anna Murrieta had just given birth and I wanted to make sure all was well. But he refused, just asking for the herbs. I was on my way to deliver some more and see how he was feeling."

Alejandro Murrieta…that name sounded so familiar…of course, he lived not too far from where Father and Esperanza were attacked…maybe he had seen or heard something. "How about I'll take the herbs for you?" Diego volunteered. "I have to go that way anyway."

"Why's that?" Father asked, curious. "You're not one to go riding in the rain."

Diego came up with an excuse quickly. "I was planning on seeing if the _vaqueros_ need help with anything. I think it'd be best that you were here with Esperanza."

Father nodded, saying no more. Diego was relieved his father had believed it or rather chose not to ask anymore. "That certainly makes it much easier for me." Marcella smiled. "Thank you so much, Diego. I can see why Esperanza speaks fondly of you."

Diego smiled, but his heart hurt a little bit. It was strange, smiling while feeling upset. How did Esperanza manage to do it while Varga was first under their roof? "Thank you, _Tía_ Marcella."

* * *

><p>"Is everything ready to go?" Varga asked, putting the final touches on the note that would go to Diego de la Vega. Hopefully, the fools would go riding right into their trap. Not at the house, of course. Somewhere far out there. Where it would be a long time before they would be found…dead of course.<p>

"_Sí, Señor_ Varga." Greco said.

"Have one of the mercenaries take it. Tell him to take great pains to not get caught." Varga passed the note to Greco. "I'm going to pay our little…guest…a visit and cheer her up." He smiled. It was a good thing Murrieta made that little mistake…it had been far too long since the last time he had toyed with his pet.

Varga stepped outside. It was still raining but not too terribly. He still had to run to the stable in order to get out of the rain. But that was nothing. He would savor this moment for as long as he could. After all, it was just the beginning…

* * *

><p>The first thing Esperanza heard when she came to were the footsteps. At first she thought it was the leader coming back with the herbs he had promised to get her. It was high time too, she thought as she shuddered under the blanket he had left for her. The cold and wet night in the stable had made things worse. She had trouble breathing, only able to take short and shallow breaths. Her head now felt like it was being crushed in a vise. And she was still cold.<p>

But there was something different about the footsteps. They were slow. Methodical. And loud. Like Varga's…was that him? Was he coming to torment her further? Like before, Esperanza pretended to be asleep. But her heart was pounding so loud. She wanted to get out. But this time, he had her cornered and unable to run.

"What's this?" It was Varga alright. "Who covered you?" She felt the _serape_ being pulled off her. Her skin was hit by a blast of cold air. Moaning, she curled up tighter. "Answer me!" Varga ripped her gag out of her mouth. That would be the only thing she was grateful to him for. "Who covered you?!"

"Don't know…must've been asleep…" Esperanza whispered. It hurt to talk too.

"You're lying." She felt Varga grab the knot of Papa's cloak and pull her up. Esperanza was glad she couldn't see the no doubt furious glare on his face. "I can hear it in your voice! Answer me!"

"Don't know…swear it…" Esperanza trembled. It wasn't a complete lie. She didn't know who it was.

Varga didn't respond. The seconds that passed by felt like hours. All Esperanza could hear was the rain falling and Varga's angry breathing. Oh God, somebody come help me, she begged.

Finally, he spoke. "I had come to take you inside. Get you warm and fed. But since you need additional breaking…" He dropped her. Pain shot through her. Every nerve in her body screamed. He re-tied the gag; it was now tighter. She yelped in pain.

She listened as Varga began to walk away. Thank God, he's finally leaving me alone. "Oh, before I forget." He stopped. "If you're still holding onto hopes that the fox will come, they're in vain. I saw his body. Charred and broken. It was so bad that his identity died with him. Do you know what flesh and hair smells like when it's been burned? I can still smell it. It's something you never forget."

Varga stepped away, Esperanza let herself cry. It was true then. Or was he toying with her? But what about the proof of his broken sword the night before? Oh God…what do I do now? Esperanza silently cried.

* * *

><p>Diego knocked on the Murrieta's cottage door. It was small and quiet. Alejandro and his wife, Anna, made a cozy home. He remembered how proud the farmer was when his oldest son was born. What was his name? Joaquin…that it was…but the cottage looked a little desolate. Everyone knew his crops had suffered tremendously from the drought.<p>

The door opened. Anna stood before Diego, smiling widely, carrying a bundle in her arms. She looked tired but other than that, looked fine. "Hello Don Diego. What brings you out here?" She asked sweetly.

"Good afternoon, _Señora_ Murrieta. I happened to be in the area and decided to offer my congratulations for the birth of a healthy baby and drop off some herbs _Señora_ Marcella made for little Joaquin's fever."

Anna looked at him, confused. "But Joaquin doesn't have a fever. None of us have been sick in a very long time."

This was confusing and made Diego a little nervous. "That doesn't make sense though. Marcella told me that your husband came to her house early this morning, saying your son had a fever."

"But Alejandro hasn't been home since dinner yesterday. He told me he had to work on the Domingo's farm and would stay with them. Now would you like to come in for a little bit and get out of the rain?"

This confirmed it. Murrieta knew more than he was telling. The pieces were falling into place quickly. He had to talk to him. "Thank you for the offer, but I need to run several more errands today. Since you don't need the herbs, is it all right if I have them?"

"Of course." Anna smiled. "You have a good rest of your day." She closed the door. Diego mounted his horse and turned the horse to the _hacienda_. Zorro needed to speak to Murrieta and find out why he lied to _Tía_ Marcella about wanting the herbs.

But Bernardo caught up to him before he could get there. He was riding Tornado. This was urgent, then. "Did anyone see you?" The manservant shook his head and pointed up to the rain. "Yes, who in their right minds would be out in this weather? So what is wrong?" Bernardo passed Diego a piece of paper. Father's handwriting was scrawled on it.

The _caballero_ read it out loud. "Diego, the ransom note for Esperanza was delivered this afternoon. I didn't mention this because Marcella was there, but Zorro visited me last night and warned me to not tell anyone or the dons. He's convinced any ransom is a trap. I know you're really out looking for Esperanza but I'm writing to tell you to be very careful and not mention a word to anyone. Father."

"Well that makes things interesting." Diego said, slapping the letter over and over in his hands. "And I just learned that Murrieta lied about his son, Joaquin, being sick." Bernardo pointed to the basket of herbs and pointed to Esperanza's name on the letter. "Yes, I'm convinced the herbs were really for Esperanza." Bernardo smiled and pointed to Tornado's saddlebags. "You figured out the fox would be needed." Diego laughed, the first time he had felt like laughing in a while. A goofy grin on his face, Bernardo drew the **Z** in the air.

* * *

><p>Zorro hid in the shade of trees, waiting for Murrieta to leave the Domingo family farm. Tornado pawed nervously. They had been watching for what seemed like a long time. The Domingo family wasn't as sympathetic to the fox as the rest of Los Angeles. He needed to get Murrieta alone. Fortunately it had stopped raining some hours ago. But the clouds didn't leave, leaving doubt that the storms were finally over.<p>

The sun was low in the sky when Alejandro Murrieta rode off. He was heading to Los Angeles. "Come on, boy." Zorro whispered to Tornado, commanding him to go into gallop. They had to cut him off in the fields. He finally got ahead of him and hid behind a boulder, watching him come closer and closer. When he was close enough, Zorro stepped out.

"Zorro!" Murrieta's shouted. His brown eyes were wide, like he was staring at a ghost.

"We need to talk." Zorro ordered, holding out his pistol. Murrieta spurred his horse into a gallop to get away. "After him, Tornado!" Zorro ordered. Tornado took off, only too happy to run. A rush filled Zorro; he had forgotten how much he and Esperanza loved to race when they were children. The thrill of the chase…

Murrieta was an excellent rider, that was certain. But his horse couldn't outrun Tornado and his dedicated master. Finally, Zorro had caught up to him, reaching out to grab the reins on Murrieta's horse, stopping both of them. When they finally came to a halt, Murrieta was breathing heavily, looking at the outlaw fearfully before he finally was able to talk. "He said you were dead."

"Who did?" Zorro asked in a low voice.

"_Administrado_ Varga."

"Was he the one who ordered the kidnapping of Esperanza Montoya?"

"She wasn't the target!" Murrieta shook. "Don Alejandro was! We grabbed her, and told Varga that Don Alejandro was dead!"

"Why?" Zorro held up his pistol menacingly.

"I didn't want Don Alejandro to get hurt! I suspected Varga had something terrible planned for him! I was hoping he'd be a gentleman to her and let me deal with _Señorita_ Montoya! I was going to drop her off, safe and sound, back at the de la Vega _hacienda_! I swear!"

"But that wasn't what happened." Zorro stated, holding back his anger.

"No. It wasn't." Murrieta said, dejected. "She's being held hostage at his house in the _pueblo_."

"Where?"

"In the stables connected to the courtyard. We have her put in the back. But I don't know how you could get in, there's too many soldiers."

"Soldiers…?" This gave him an idea. "When and where is the ransom drop-off?"

"It's in Rattlesnake Creek just after sundown, but whoever goes that way will be marching right into an ambush. Varga's hired mercenaries will be waiting in the trees and shrubs. Varga wants the dons to die, I don't know why he does but he hates them so."

A plan began forming. "If I can get the soldiers to chase you, can you lead them to Rattlesnake Creek and help them take them out?"

"Of course, but why would they be chasing me?"

Zorro allowed a smile. "Because I think I know how to get Senorita Montoya out. But it requires you to do as I say and put your life in danger."

"Anything…" Murrieta said solemnly. "It's my fault she's in trouble and I'd do anything to get her out."

Zorro described his plan very carefully. Murrieta listened eagerly, agreeing to the terms. Partially as a bribe and partially because of the financial trouble that led Murrieta to become an outlaw, Zorro threw him a small bag of gold _pesos_. "Here. There'll be more once this is all over."

Murrieta looked at the contents in shock and awe. "_Dios te bendiga, Señor Zorro_. God bless you. But may I ask you something?" Zorro nodded. "Why are you so interested in helping _Señorita_ Montoya?"

Zorro thought his answer carefully. "It doesn't matter who she is. Anyone's in danger, I do my best to help them. Now go! Watch for the lantern light in Don Diego's window!"

Murrieta rode off, Zorro watched him disappear before turning to the hacienda. He had one more thing to do before going to ask for help from an unlikely ally.

* * *

><p>It was almost seven in the evening by the time Zorro crept into Monastario's old office, now Sergeant Garcia's. The once richly decorated office was almost Spartan in décor. Garcia hardly spent time in there, so it was to be expected. But he had Bernardo deliver a large basket of food along with a bottle of fine wine to the office along with a note from Don Diego, telling him to enjoy the fine meal but tell no one.<p>

_Sometimes, I wonder if Garcia's only concern in life is how full his stomach is. _Esperanza's words rang in Zorro's ears. He bit back a laugh. To be so close…Zorro's thoughts were interrupted by Garcia opening the door and closing it hurriedly behind him.

He watched as Garcia took out a little dining set for one. Setting up his desk as a table, he slowly took out a whole roasted chicken, a stack of tortillas and a big bowl of roasted corn. He shook his head with a smile as Garcia carefully poured the wine into a large mug.

Garcia was about to take a large bite out of the chicken was when the fox made his move. Zorro clapped a hand over Garcia's mouth, gently touching the tip of his blade to his back. "I'll let you go if you promise to not attract attention and to listen. Do you agree?"

Garcia nodded. Zorro took his hand off and sheathed his rapier. Garcia turned around and looked at him, his face full of nervous awe and fearsome respect. "Uh, what can I do for you tonight?" Garcia offered a weak smile.

"I need your help, _sargento_." Zorro decided to keep it short and to the point.

"Me…? It doesn't involve me doing anything…bad…does it?" Garcia was shaking nervously.

"No, _Señorita_ Montoya's life is in grave danger…"

Garcia's face went pale. "_Señorita_ Montoya?! Is she hurt?!"

"Not yet. But the bandits that are holding her hostage now might. They abducted her late last night and are setting up an ambush in Rattlesnake Creek for Don Diego…"

"Don Diego?! We've got to warn him!" Garcia ran to the door.

Zorro was faster and pushed against the door before he could open it. "I've warned Don Diego and he's agreed to stay away. But that's where I need your help. I will lead you and the other lancers to the ambush party. It's the only way to save _Señorita_ Montoya."

"But what about the _administrado_? We're supposed to be guarding him at all times…"

"Not a word to him or anybody else! Do you understand?" Zorro snapped, finally losing his patience. Garcia's face scrunched up, unsure. "Garcia? Please?" Zorro was now begging. "I wouldn't have asked you if I didn't believe you could help me…"

"I am a soldier, _Señor_ Zorro. It's my duty to be loyal. But…since you and _Señorita_ Montoya need my help, I will do it." Garcia said firmly.

Zorro was relieved. "_Muchas gracias, sargento_. Many thanks. Get ready. We'll be leaving soon."

"Now?" Garcia looked unhappy. "But…can't I just have a little bite to eat and drink? Please?" Zorro touched his sword threateningly. "I'm going! I'm going!" Garcia abandoned his meal and was out the door quickly.

Zorro climbed out the window and rode Tornado through the deserted streets to the alley across the way from the townhouse. It was now sundown. The sun had painted the blue skies with pinks, oranges, reds and purples. He watched as Bernardo pushed the curtains aside and set the lamp on the windowsill. Murrieta was no doubt waiting.

Don't lose hope just yet, Esperanza. Zorro silently prayed.

I'm coming.

* * *

><p>Varga was relaxing with a good book when he heard Sergeant Garcia's cries. "Lancers! To horse! It's Zorro!"<p>

"Zorro?!" Greco ran into the room. "How is this possible?!"

"Don't worry about it." Varga said confidently, turning the page. "Zorro's dead and Murrieta has the dons taken care of. Let them go after the copycat. We might actually get a little peace and quiet around here at last."

* * *

><p>Zorro stopped Tornado along the back wall of the Eagle's compound. The wall was higher than expected. But the fox had come prepared. Swinging a grappling hook, he threw it up. It landed with a clang. A couple of tugs confirmed that it was secure. "Stay here, boy." Zorro whispered to Tornado as he climbed up and over the wall to the stable roof. The compound seemed deserted; Zorro thought as he pulled up the rope and rested it on the wall so the grappling hook wouldn't get pulled loose.<p>

The roof was tiled but there was a couple of planks of wood. Zorro tugged on it. It sprung open, a trapdoor. He entered quietly and slowed the fall of the trapdoor so it wouldn't make a sound and attract attention. He was up in the loft, packed with sweet smelling hay. She wasn't here; she had to be downstairs then.

* * *

><p>Sounds of footsteps woke Esperanza from her doze. Now what? Who was it now? Was it the leader with the herbs he promised? She doubted it; Varga had no doubt discovered the identity of the man who covered her with that blanket. But it was too quiet and quick to be Varga.<p>

Exhausted from pain, hunger and thirst, she fell back into the doze, not really caring what happened to her anymore.

* * *

><p>Zorro's stomach turned when he found Esperanza. Lying in a pile of hay. Covered in Father's damp black cloak. Ankles and wrists bound. A cloth pulled tightly across her teeth. Blindfolded.<p>

If he had hurt her, Varga would pay. Zorro promised himself as he untied Father's cloak and threw it off.

* * *

><p>"Esperanza?" A voice whispered. Cold air hit her skin as Papa's cloak was removed. She squeaked, the sound muffled by the gag. "It's going to be all right. I'm here now."<p>

His voice was so familiar. Why? Esperanza asked herself as the ropes binding her were cut off and tossed aside. The gag was removed; blood began rushing back into her limbs and lips. It felt good even if it stung. The blindfold was the last to be removed. Even though it was dark outside, her eyes squinted, adjusting slowly.

"It's going to be all right." The voice said. "I'm here now." It sounded like Zorro. But it couldn't be…unless she was…no, she realized. If she were dead, then why does she still hurt all over?

Unless…her eyes finally adjusted to the light. Zorro was looking down at her, smiling.

* * *

><p>"You came." Esperanza weakly hugged him.<p>

Zorro returned the hug, rocking her back and forth. It was hard to believe that he was actually holding her again. Part of him feared that she'd disappear if he let go. "I made a promise, remember?" He kissed her temple. It was hot and wet, tasting slightly of salt. "You're burning up." No wonder she sounded so weak. No wonder she was as limp as a rag doll. He had to get her home. He had to get her home _now_. "Hold on, Esperanza. We're going home." Bracing her legs and back, he scooped her up. She linked her hands behind his neck.

The sound of a door slamming in the courtyard got his attention. Footsteps were coming closer. Zorro hurried up the stairs to hide in the loft. Somebody was coming.

* * *

><p>Varga was confident as he entered the stable. It was now dark. The dons were most likely all dead and gone now.<p>

Now she was truly alone. Varga thought as he walked to the black cloak huddled in the corner. She has no other options now.

* * *

><p>She heard his voice as it entered the downstairs earlier. "Esperanza…?" Oh no. It was Varga. Esperanza began shaking. No. No more. Not again. Zorro stroked her scalp, trying to comfort her. But how could one be comforted when he was so close to them? "Wake up…we need to talk."<p>

Zorro pushed up a corner of the stable roof. Fresh air hit her face. It smelled faintly of rain and salt water, so delicious… "I'm going to put you out first and then climb out. I can't climb out of here while carrying you." Esperanza was set on the tiled roof; she crawled a few feet away to give Zorro room to get out onto the roof.

* * *

><p>Varga had finally lost patience with Esperanza's silence. "Esperanza!" He kicked at the cloak. It rolled over, revealing the remnants of rope and cloth. "What?!"<p>

"_Señor_ Varga! They're on the roof!" Greco screamed from the courtyard. Varga ran outside. Greco's face was white, his eyes wide, like he was seeing a ghost. He pointed to the roof. There was Esperanza, lying on the roof. Standing behind her, protectively, was a figure in black. His cloak was billowing in the wind. Eyes staring down coldly.

"Zorro!" Varga shrieked. How had he survived? How did he find her? How did he lure the soldiers away? No matter. Varga drew his sword. "Greco! Find the soldiers! I'll take care of this wolf's head!" Greco ran off, presumably to find Sergeant Garcia.

Only one way to make sure he was dead and gone for good.

* * *

><p>Zorro was getting angry. Varga had harmed too many people and gotten away with it for too long. The only way to make sure everyone was safe was if the Eagle was dead and cold. Otherwise, he'd keep hurting and killing innocents until he was killed.<p>

The fox grabbed the rope resting on the wall and jumped off the roof, using the rope as a rappel line. Landing on the ground, he drew his sword. Wordlessly, they began dueling. Varga was a ferocious fencer, cutting and swiping almost at random. Zorro kept his anger back, knowing that by keeping a cool head, he'll find a weakness and destroy the Eagle once and for all.

* * *

><p>So this is the famous El Zorro, champion of the fencing blade. Varga thought as he parried and lunged. Secretly, he had been waiting for the day they'd cross swords. The stories about him were true then, Varga decided as they danced around the courtyard. He was different than the other men Varga had dispatched with his sword. They were timid, weak, cowardly even. Not Zorro. He was determined. He was strong. And he was bold.<p>

But there was something missing. Varga could just taste it in his blade. He was holding back his anger. Varga wanted to see it unleashed. Come on, El Zorro. Be a man and give me a _challenge_!

* * *

><p>Esperanza lay on the roof, watching the duel down below. While she had seen Zorro duel and even sparred with him on occasion, it always amazed her. She watched with baited breath, finally excited.<p>

The sound of an adjacent window opening got her attention. It was Count Kolinko, climbing out of the house and onto the roof of the stable. What was he doing? Esperanza watched as he walked across the roof and took something out of his coat pocket. By the glint of lamp light, she could see the pistol.

No! He'd kill Zorro! She couldn't let that happen! Finding strength she didn't know she possessed, she got up and lunged at him. "Zorro! Look out!" She struggled with Kolinko. The pistol flew out of their hands, clattering to the courtyard below. But it wasn't over yet. She had to make sure he wouldn't hurt Zorro. But it was so hard. Kolinko was much stronger and the tiled roof was very slick from the rain. Esperanza felt her shoes and knees fight to hold on.

The sound of metal clicking together stopped. "_Señorita_ Montoya! Look out!" Zorro screamed. Her leg slipped, she caught herself as it neared the edge. But she couldn't stop Kolinko's kick to her leg.

* * *

><p>Zorro watched in horror as Esperanza lost her balance and fell off the roof. She landed, her head made a sickening smack as it hit the packed down earth. She didn't move. He couldn't see if she were breathing.<p>

No.

No.

Something deep inside Zorro's heart snapped. No more mercy. No more justice. Varga would get the full vengeance of the Fox. Zorro wasn't going to stop until the Eagle was sliced to ribbons. He should've done it long ago.

* * *

><p>Yes! Yes! Varga wanted to shout for joy. Zorro was now attacking him with viciousness. So this was the angry lion hiding beneath the skin of the sly fox…a challenge at last!<p>

But Varga quickly began to tire. Zorro was now lunging far more than parrying and was relentless. The fox drove him into a corner of the courtyard. Fear began running up Varga's spine. There was no escape. No tricks he can use to get away.

Zorro finally disarmed him, kicking the blade well out of Varga's reach. The Eagle couldn't breathe or move. He had never been afraid like this in a very long time. Zorro looked down at him; the dark brown eyes scared the mighty Eagle.

Cold.

Grim.

Vengeful.

Varga realized that there would be no mercy for him. No hope of escaping his wrath.

* * *

><p><strong>BANG! <strong>Zorro was distracted by a gunshot and the sound of a body landing on the ground. He looked over and saw another man dressed in black. It was Murrieta. He had shot Kolinko. The count was lying on the ground. From the sight of the gunshot wound to the back, it had killed him instantly.

"Zorro! The soldiers are coming back! Hurry!" He pointed to Esperanza lying on the courtyard ground. She was breathing. She was alive. Thank God.

But there was one last thing he needed to do. Zorro picked up Varga by the collar of his coat. The man whimpered slightly, the fear in his stony eyes was very satisfying. "If she dies…I'll chase you right into the bowels of Hell itself." Varga was too frightened to respond. Zorro dropped him, slamming the butt of his pistol into his head to make sure he couldn't follow them.

He nodded his thanks to Murrieta before heading over to Esperanza. She was still unconscious, probably a good thing. Varga had probably put her through Hell. "Hold on, Esperanza. We're going home." He carefully picked her up, rappelled up the rope and back to Tornado on the other side of the wall. He put Esperanza in the saddle first before jumping on behind her.

Tornado galloped away, back to the _hacienda_. He seemed to sense the urgency of the situation, running faster than Zorro had remembered. Zorro kept one hand on the reins and the other around Esperanza's waist to keep her from falling off.

After what felt like hours, the de la Vega _hacienda_ finally came into sight. It seemed that every candle and lamp was burning; the house was bathed in light against the black California night. "Esperanza, we're almost there. Hold on."

He decided to climb into Esperanza's room and avoid making a scene. The Fox worked best in secrecy. Zorro stopped Tornado underneath Esperanza's balcony. It was a short climb up the trellis, made easier by the grappling hook.

To Zorro's surprise, Father was in her room, sitting on the bed, fingering Mother's rosary beads. The balcony doors were unlocked. Had he been waiting for them? He looked up when Zorro pushed open the balcony doors. "Esperanza…is she…?"

Zorro shook his head. "She just needs some of _Señora_ Marcella's herbs and to rest." Father stepped aside, allowing Zorro to put Esperanza down on the bed. She looked so fragile there…a far cry from his best friend…

For a couple of moments, they stood in silence. Father lovingly tucked some blankets around Esperanza. Zorro decided to leave, time to become Diego de la Vega again, tiredly hobbling home after fruitlessly searching for Esperanza. Father stopped him as he was about to climb over the railing. "Thank you for saving her. But it's strange…I never doubted you'd find her. Something deep told me that you'd bring her back."

Zorro didn't answer. He climbed over the railing, taking the grappling hook and riding away into the blackness.

* * *

><p>Esperanza smelled the familiar poppies and Marcella's strong mustard plaster. Where was she? She opened her eyes, nearly blinded by the sunlight creeping through her window. She was back in her bed. Her fever had long broken and her sore throat was gone. She still felt very tired and it hurt to breathe but she knew she'd be alright. How did she get here…did Zorro bring her home? Yes…she remembered the events of the night before. He found her and she fell off…<p>

A hand was resting on hers, a very familiar one. Diego was sitting on a chair next to her. His hand was on hers. How long had he been there?

"Hey." Diego said, his voice and eyes looked very tired. He rubbed her black hair pooling on the pillows.

"Hey. How long have I been out?"

"It's about ten in the morning." Diego rubbed his eyes. "I sent Father off to bed hours ago. Bernardo is probably still asleep as well."

Esperanza finally remembered the voice of the bandit leader. "Alejandro…Alejandro Murrieta was the one who took me. He tried to help me…"

Diego sighed; he obviously didn't have good news. "He's dead. His body was found in Varga's compound this morning. Little wonder why he was killed. The official story is that Señor Varga shot a man prowling in the stable yard, thinking him to be Zorro."

"Poor Anna." Esperanza shook her head. "I know they'd been struggling, no wonder he turned to stealing."

"But they don't have to worry. This morning, a very large bag of _pesos_ was found on their doorstep."

"Courtesy of one Mr. Fox?" Esperanza grinned.

Diego chuckled. "Yes, that's right. It won't bring him back, but at least the family won't have to worry about money for a very long time. But there's something I've got to say, Esperanza. And that was I'm sorry for yelling at you…"

"Haven't we apologized enough for one day?" Esperanza asked. Of course she'd forgiven him.

"No, let me finish. Bernardo told me what you did, distracting Garcia and helping get the cannonball…"

"So _that's_ what was in that vase? I suppose he has a full working cannon?" Esperanza shook her head.

"He _did_…until Bernardo and I blew it up. Nearly got both of us killed."

"Varga said you were dead…he had your sword and even described your burned body. I was afraid that…" her voice cracked off. The last two days were a torment.

"It's over now." Diego embraced her. "I promised that I wasn't going to let him hurt you…and I have every intention of keeping that still."

Secretly though, Esperanza feared that their days were numbered.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Whew! Finally! Two chapters in the span of four days. I'm good! Yeah, I think this chapter is better and I know I mangled the episode, but I wanted to get to the action much faster. I originally was going to do _Bernardo Faces Death_ as its own chapter and the damsel in distress as a separate one. But I wanted to get the _Eagle's Flight_ story plot as fast as I could so I meshed them.

Yeah, this is when Esperanza is a damsel in distress. I tried to keep her a strong character and so hard to not make her a Mary Sue. I hope I succeeded but I doubt it. That and I'm afraid I went way overboard with Varga.

Anyway, on to the grand finale!


	10. The Eagle Takes Flight

**A/N:** Here we go guys! I've got not one, not two, but the last THREE chapters of The Eagle's Gaze!

* * *

><p><span>The Eagle Takes Flight<span>

It's time. Varga decided, smiling proudly. Earlier that morning, he had tricked Sergeant Garcia inside and locked him up in the cellar. The stupid oaf of a pig would be dealt with at a later time. Kolinko was dead, but the fool had entrusted the Eagle with the money before his death at the hands of the traitorous Murrieta. At least Murrieta received his just desserts. The fox had destroyed the cannon but there was still enough weaponry. Many mercenaries had been killed by the army three or four days previously in Rattlesnake Creek. But there were many more to take their places.

He watched as the lancers rode away, he had ordered them to ride to Capistrano on some fool's errand. By the time they returned, it would be too late. Varga turned to Greco. "The lancers just rode away. Everything is moving according to plan."

Greco nodded; a hint of a smile crossed his face. "The muskets and loaded and ready _Señor_ Varga."

Varga picked up the gold eagle statuette from the table, placing it proudly in the window. The Eagle was ready to fly. There was one last step to the plan. "Send Domingo and his group to the de la Vegas. I want the old man…_alive_ this time."

"And the _Señorita_ Montoya?" Greco smirked.

Of course, there was no forgetting his Esperanza. "Bring her to me. Alive _and_ unharmed…"

* * *

><p>It was a nice morning, so Esperanza decided to work on the altar covering outside. She had convinced Diego that she didn't need to be carried from her room but he insisted on getting her a blanket. While she was grateful for his help and secretly flattered by the attention, she wondered if he was going a little overboard. "Are you comfortable enough? Would you like another blanket?" Diego asked as Esperanza drew the blanket tighter around herself.<p>

"Diego," Esperanza teasingly scolded. "If I'm wrapped up in anymore blankets, I'll be roasted alive."

"I know, I know. I just worry about you." Diego said, sitting down next to her. She understood why. It had been a few days after being rescued by Zorro. _Tía_ Marcella confided in her that she was very lucky Zorro found her when he did. The fever would've killed her if she had remained in the cold and wet stable any longer. The illness had taken a toll on her. She was still recovering her strength. Yesterday was the first day she was able to stand up and walk but even walking downstairs had been a challenge. And the nightmares…

For a little while, they sat in silence. Diego read his book and Esperanza sewed. Isadora was resting upstairs. Papa was in his office, writing letters to the governor. Overall, it seemed to be a normal day. But a tense silence hung over the pair. The atmosphere felt like a panther was pacing and waiting for its opportunity to pounce.

It was only a matter of time until the Eagle made his big attack. Diego had sent Bernardo to spy on the Eagle and his posse in Los Angeles.

They didn't have long to wait. Bernardo rushed through the front door. Oh no. Esperanza felt her heart skip a beat when she saw his face. This wasn't good at all.

"What's going on?" Diego asked, putting his book down.

Esperanza and Diego watched as Bernardo told them about a group of armed men he saw in Varga's courtyard. He also signed that an eagle statue had been placed in the window and of the unsavory characters beginning to file inside.

"How many men does he have?" Diego asked, keeping his face neutral.

Bernardo signed five but also signed that he didn't know how many in total. A smile crossed his face as he signed the letter **Z** and got ready to head upstairs.

* * *

><p>"No Bernardo." Diego stopped him. This was way too much for the Fox to handle. "This is a job for my father and all of his men. I must warn them."<p>

He went into the _sala_. Father was reading his letter out loud, trying to make sure it sounded right. "Father, I must speak with you!" Diego closed the door.

"Please wait until I've finished reading this…" Father replied, annoyed. He returned to reading his note.

Normally, Diego would humor him. But not now. Not when everything was at stake. He had a bad feeling about this one. "Listen! Father…" Diego tapped his shoulder.

Father finally stopped but they were interrupted from a scream coming from the courtyard.

"Diego! Papa! They're here! They're here!" Esperanza cried as the front door flew open. Diego's blood ran cold. Domingo stood before them along with a group of men. They pointed their rifles and pistols at them, daring them to do something foolish. Father and Diego held up their hands before Domingo silently ordered them outside. They had already captured Bernardo and Esperanza.

"Where are you taking us?" Father demanded as his hands were tied behind their backs.

"Shut up and get in the carriage." Domingo ordered.

Diego knew the answer. He managed to grip Esperanza's cold hand as they were forced into the closed carriage. Now what do they do? No doubt what Varga would do once they were in his compound.

* * *

><p>"Those of you with pistols will stay with me. The rest of you hold back until the <em>cuartel<em> gates are open. Why are you standing around?! Take up your positions!" Varga commanded his mercenaries as they picked up their weapons. A large group of them prepared to run out the door. "Imbeciles!" He shouted at them, furious. They stopped and looked at him dumbly. "One at a time!"

"Domingo and the others have returned." Greco told Varga.

"_Excelente_." Varga said proudly. He knew that Greco wouldn't have come forward had things not gone according to plan. The de la Vegas were shuffled inside, hands bound behind their back as a precaution. Don Alejandro had a cold and hateful glare. "Ah! _Señor_ de la Vega! Welcome to my humble home!" That's when Varga noticed the young Don Diego, also watching him with anger. "I told you the wolf, not the pup!"

"They were together, _Señor_." Domingo explained.

It didn't matter. Perhaps the younger de la Vega would prove to be useful. "All right, put them in the cellar. Guard the door at all times."

The men were moved to the cellar. Behind the de la Vegas was also the little deaf-mute Don Diego employed as a servant. Varga didn't care to remember his name. And next to him, her face as calm as a mirror, was Esperanza…

* * *

><p>Diego could feel Varga's hungry eyes on her. He sensed Esperanza tense beside him. Not again. He knew she didn't want to be anywhere near him. While Esperanza had never said a word to him or Father, Diego knew she had been troubled by nightmares since Zorro saved her from Varga. He had heard her crying out in her sleep. While he had comforted her, he never asked her what the nightmares were about. Maybe he should have.<p>

Diego managed to grip her fingers, the only thing he could do to comfort her. When Esperanza finally dared to look up at him, she couldn't hide the fear anymore. Diego gently looked down at her, trying to tell her that he didn't blame her for being afraid. He didn't let go of her fingers as they were forced down the stairs. They weren't alone…

"Don Alejandro! Don Diego!" Sergeant Garcia cried out as Domingo locked the door.

"They got you too, huh?" Diego said.

"_Si_." Garcia said, beginning to untie their hands. "_Señor_ Varga called me over this morning, telling me that he had some important information for me. When I came in, I was ambushed. They took my sword and pistol away before throwing me down here."

"If I had a little warning, I could've gathered my men." Father said quietly. "This is what I was afraid would happen, but I didn't realize it would come so soon."

"No doubt Varga's next move will be to attack the _cuartel_." Diego mused.

"At least your remaining men will put up a good fight!" Papa told Garcia.

The sergeant shook his head sadly. "Varga has sent most of my men away to Capistrano. They won't be back until it's too late."

* * *

><p>Varga knocked on the <em>cuartel<em> gates. "Who's there?" His men were ready. It was now or never.

"_Señor_ Varga! Open the gates!" Greco responded.

They opened the gates. It made sense. As the _administrado_, who would ever suspect him capable of such things? Such ignorant and stupid fools…

Once the heavy wooden doors were open, the men rushed in. "Guards! Guards! Guards…!" One of the soldiers cried out before Greco shot him. The remaining men ran out. Since most of the lancers were gone, they were easily picked off.

* * *

><p>Papa stood by the window, listening to the shooting and cries. Poor Sergeant Garcia's face was twisted in anger and fear. Esperanza's heart went out to him, was he listening to his comrades die? She gripped his shoulder comfortingly. He looked at her and lovingly squeezed her hand, thanking her.<p>

As suddenly as it started, the shooting and cries stopped. An eerie silence filled the _pueblo_. It was a silence Esperanza prayed to never hear again.

"It is over, Diego." Papa said quietly. Diego said nothing, his eyes filled with pain and utter helplessness. Esperanza felt terrible for him and squeezed his hand. Saying nothing, Diego put his arm around her shoulders, pulling her close. Bernardo gently squeezed Diego's shoulder, just as Esperanza had for Garcia.

"The only thing that worries me is how will Zorro know we are in the cellar?" Garcia asked.

"Zorro?" Diego asked a tone of bitterness in his voice.

"Yes. He's certain to come and help us, he always does. But how can we going to let him know we're down here?" Garcia asked.

Diego paused. While Garcia's faith in Zorro was childlike, it was genuine. But now they were trapped with no way to get help. Diego looked completely helpless and hopeless. The last time Esperanza had seen that look on Diego's face was after Papa had been injured by Monastario. It was a look she prayed to never see again. Now she was reliving it.

"Somehow, _sargento_, I think he already knows." Diego said, rubbing Esperanza's hair.

* * *

><p>Of course, Greco had to prepare a little speech for their flag raising ceremony. "This action will bring to California a new era of peace, prosperity and contentment. To further unity and to ensure tranquility, I hereby proclaim amnesty to all persons those who swear allegiance to me. By order of His Excellency, José Sebastián Varga, Sovereign of all California."<p>

The drum rolled and the bugle played as the Eagle's flag rose triumphantly over the conquered _cuartel_. A smile crossed his lips. Everything was falling into place. The mercenaries fired a customary salute.

All was well. Greco looked at him expectantly. "Send the rabble back to their homes." Varga commanded. There were two last matters to settle.

And one of them he was sure to enjoy.

* * *

><p>The sound of the clicking lock caught Diego's attention. Without thinking, he pushed Esperanza to the back corner and hugged her. He knew what was coming. Diego promised to protect her and he had every intention of keeping it.<p>

Yet…a small part of him feared that this was a promise he would be unable to keep.

* * *

><p>Esperanza felt Diego embrace her. Did he sense her fear? Did he truly understand the kind of hell that Varga had put her through during the past few months? She clung to him, afraid. This was it; he was coming to take her away. She remembered Diego had promised to keep her safe from Varga. And she believed that Papa, Bernardo and Garcia would do anything for her.<p>

But she also knew that Varga would make sure that she would have nothing left to run to except to him.

* * *

><p>Esperanza was hiding in the back. The silly de la Vega was holding her close, trying to keep her safe from Varga. But there was nothing they could do and they knew it, the Eagle realized in triumph. In any case, he had come prepared.<p>

He smiled at her. Esperanza was afraid. He could see it in those green eyes. It was so…satisfying…all those weeks of hard work were beginning to pay off. The cracks were beginning to show. Oh yes, she'd put up a fight. He'd be disappointed if she didn't. But after today…

* * *

><p>Esperanza studied Varga, flanked by Greco and three of their cronies. The Eagle had changed clothes, dressing in a smart white military uniform lined with gold thread. A light blue sash crossed his chest, decorated with metals. A short white cloak covered his shoulders despite the warm weather. But his smile was cold. Evil. Wanting…<p>

"Sickness does you well, Esperanza." Varga said. "You look so pale…so fragile…" he reached out as if to touch her.

"What do you want?!" Esperanza snapped. Her voice was cracking.

"You know the answer. And it's dangerous to refuse."

* * *

><p>Over my dead body, Diego decided. He let go of Esperanza, stepping forward. "If you want her, you'll have to go through me."<p>

* * *

><p>Varga smiled. He <em>knew<em> the fool popinjay would prove to be useful someday. "That's exactly what I have planned." He looked at the other men. "Bring him here."

* * *

><p>"No!" Esperanza shrieked. She and the others tried to go to Diego's aid but were held back by two of the guards Varga had brought along. She watched, helpless, as Diego's arms were pinned behind his back. That's when she saw that Greco was carrying a silver wine cooler. A long handle was sticking out of it. Varga pulled it out.<p>

It was a fireplace poker. And the metal tip was orange red.

* * *

><p>"You're a monster if you think she'll accept you now! Let my son go!" Father cried, holding Esperanza. He gently held her head against his jacket, trying to keep her from seeing whatever torture Varga had planned.<p>

But Esperanza managed to turn her head so she was looking at Diego. He kept his face calm, but deep down was very frightened. As much as he wanted to fight back, the pistol Greco was pointing at Esperanza and the others made him pause. If he tried to escape, Greco would no doubt shoot someone.

"If you had only done as I said, then he wouldn't be here!" Varga yelled. "If you don't go with me, then I'll burn your 'knight in shining armor'! You can't run! You can't win!" Varga waved the poker in the air. "One way or another, Esperanza Montoya, _you will be mine_! If I have to torture everyone here before you, then so be it!"

* * *

><p>A heavy silence filled the room. Varga's temper was flaring. Why won't she give in? How hard could it be?<p>

Young de la Vega was looking at Esperanza, silently pleading with her to not give in. What in the world did she see in him, the spineless weakling? True, he was young, rich and handsome. But he was still a boy. He'd rather run and hide than step up and face danger like a man.

Once Varga showed her what a man was really like…

* * *

><p>Diego took a deep breath as Varga moved the hot poker close to his cheek. <em>Madre de Dios<em>, give me strength, he prayed. I _won't_ give Esperanza any reason to give herself to this demon. If keeping her safe means me dying…then so be it.

* * *

><p>No more. Esperanza felt her reserve go. "Stop! Stop!" There was no way she would allow Varga to harm them, least of all, Diego. If the only way to keep him safe meant giving herself to Varga…then so be it. "Just don't hurt them." She found herself begging, unable to look at the others.<p>

"Esperanza, what are you doing?" Papa demanded as she slipped out of his grasp. Bernardo and Garcia tried to stop her, but she held up her hands to stop them.

* * *

><p>"The right thing. You raised your ward well, <em>Señor<em> de la Vega." Varga said as he put the poker back into the bucket. He smiled at her; the bird's wings have been clipped. Her frightened green eyes were completely lifeless, hopeless. Now she was ready to become the faithful and dutiful _Señora_ Varga.

* * *

><p>"Release him." Varga ordered the men holding Diego. As soon as he was free, Diego grabbed Esperanza's shoulders. He was both angry and frightened for her.<p>

"How could you?!" the young don shook her shoulders. "After everything we've done…"

"It's going to be all right, Diego." Esperanza said, trying to smile. But Diego could tell that she wanted to believe what she was saying.

"Take her upstairs. Make sure she can't escape." Varga angry ordered Greco. As he grabbed her elbows, Esperanza kissed Diego. Not on the cheek or forehead as she usually did, but on the lips. Like their first kiss, it was brief. She was pulled away, looking at him.

"Trust me." Esperanza called out as she was dragged upstairs.

No.

Not again. Diego felt his heart sink. Father gently touched his shoulder in comfort but Diego couldn't feel it. He failed her again…but there was no time to think that. Varga had turned his attention to Father.

"_Señor_ de la Vega, you have in your possession a list of fifty names. It pleases you to call them an army. I want that list."

Father didn't bat an eyelash. "You have every reason to be afraid of those men, _Señor_ Varga."

"I fear nothing!" Varga barked.

"Then why do you want the list?" Father retorted.

This was his chance to escape. Even though doing so would mean acting like a coward before his own father. Diego swallowed down his fear. Lord, give me courage. "_Señor_ Varga, would you make me the same proposition?"

"What?!" Varga's face began turning various shades of purple and red.

Diego took a deep breath, preparing for the onslaught from Garcia and his father. "I know where my father's list is. I'll give it to you if you let me go free."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ***gasp* Will our heroes be able to escape? Find out in the next chapter...


	11. Eagle Talons and Fox Wits

**A/N:** Here we go...part two!

* * *

><p><span>Eagle Talons and Fox Wits<span>

"Do you agree to the terms? If I give you the list of my father's men, will you let me go free?" Diego de la Vega looked at Varga.

"What are you saying Diego?" The old man asked incredulously. But there wasn't as much bite in his voice as Varga had expected.

"Don Diego…you cannot betray those men!" Sergeant Garcia also objected.

But it didn't matter. Everything was going exactly as Varga had planned.

"I'm sorry, but I can't stay here anymore." Young de la Vega defended himself, not looking at his father. How ashamed the young man must be of himself.

"Are you so afraid of death, my son?" The wolf asked his son, his voice surprisingly gentle.

"Save your breath, old man." Varga growled, waving his hand to the stairs. The young don walked up the stairs, leaving behind the old wolf, the fat pig and the silly deaf-mute. Once they got upstairs and locked the door, Varga turned his attention to Domingo. "Take him to get the list. If he tries anything, you have my permission to kill him."

"With pleasure." Domingo grinned. "Come on, de la Vega."

But he didn't seem to hear them. The young man was looking around anxiously. No doubt looking for his lost lady love…Varga thought dryly. "Take your mind off of her, de la Vega. She's mine now, and don't you forget it." De la Vega glowered in response, but Varga was oblivious.

For what can that snip of a popinjay do about it now?

* * *

><p>Diego was grateful his act as a coward was successful. Domingo and another guard accompanied him to the <em>hacienda<em>. This would make his escape opportunity that much easier. Upon entering the _sala_, Domingo pointed his pistol at Diego. "All right, Don Diego, where is the list?"

Time for part one. "Untie my hands and I'll get it for you."

"Never mind your hands…"

"Do you want the list or do you not?!" Diego snapped angrily. Domingo shrugged his shoulders, the silent order to his lackey to cut Diego free. Flexing his stiff fingers, Diego headed to the fireplace.

As he was about to unlock the secret compartment, Domingo clicked the hammer of his pistol menacingly. "No tricks, I warn you!" Diego took a deep breath. It was now or never. He had to act quickly once that compartment was open. He pressed the secret button. One of the mantle tiles popped out, revealing a small drawer. Diego gestured at it before stepping back.

Once Domingo stuck his sticky fingers into the compartment, Diego struck. Picking up the fireplace poker, he slammed it into Domingo's head. The guard who had accompanied them fired his rifle, missing. Diego punched him before swinging the poker into his face. Both men didn't stir. Taking his chance, Diego grabbed the list he had hidden in the compartment before running to the stables.

After the dons had been warned, he'd become Zorro. Then he'd get Esperanza out. Once she and the others were safe, then he'd take down the Eagle.

* * *

><p>Esperanza numbly descended to the <em>sala<em> downstairs. Greco was following her by a few steps, making sure to not trip on her train.

After she had been separated from Diego and the others, Greco had put her into an upstairs bedroom. The window of the room had bars on it, the shutters closed. There was no way she was going to get out of the mess. Lying on the bed was an immaculate white dress with a short train, short sleeves and a high waist. She got the hint quickly.

Varga was putting the ring of keys into the desk drawer. He looked up when he heard them coming down the steps. That smirk crossed his face. Esperanza gripped the banister. Courage, she could hear Papa's voice in her ear. Swallowing her fear and gathering whatever strength she had left, she finally let go and stepped off.

She had to keep a cool head and find something that could help Zorro and the others. Because if she didn't, all would be lost.

* * *

><p>She was beautiful, Varga decided as she coolly stepped towards him. He wasn't surprised that the dress fit her. Now that he was fifty million <em>pesos<em> and a new country richer, he could clothe his bride as he saw fit.

"Leave us." He ordered Greco. The toady bowed and left. No doubt he was going to wait for Domingo and the list. Now they were alone.

Esperanza held her head up, looking forward, her eyes coldly determined. She didn't look at Varga, even as he paced around her. Frankly, it was as if he didn't exist. Not that it bothered him. By the end of the day, the last thing he'd look into were her eyes.

"You kept your hair up." He commented. Sure enough, her midriff length hair was braided and pinned back, just as a proper young lady's should be. "I've always wanted to see what your hair looks like when it's down." She didn't flinch as he picked out the pins and undid the braid. The luxurious black tresses hung down her back. Now it was ready for the finishing touch.

He had the shawl repaired and attached to a coronet of braided silver. It was resting on a red pillow on the desk. Varga put it on her head, smoothing it out. Now she was perfect. Now she was ready.

That's when he noticed her scent, of rosewater and those poppies that grew everywhere. It was embedded in her thick curls.

* * *

><p>Esperanza fought the urge to flinch as Varga sniffed her hair. Be still. Be silent. Don't fight back. That's what he wants. He wants her to fight back, to see her distress. She wasn't going to give in.<p>

But it was so difficult to not react as his hot mouth kissed her bare neck, moving down to her collarbone. Shivers ran up her back as he began rubbing her hips and thighs. From deep inside, a new feeling arouse. It was exciting as it was terrible. The best way she could compare it to…was passion.

It was so confusing and frustrating. She _hated_ Varga. She _hated_ the fact that he was touching her the way he was. But why did it feel so good…? Did that mean that she was…? No! Esperanza bit back tears as she escaped his grasp. Not after what he had done! Not after how he hurt and threatened everyone around her!

"Please don't touch me." Esperanza couldn't keep her voice from cracking.

But to her distress, he smiled. "Remember the ones counting on you. Who will it be? The fat sergeant…the little deaf-mute…or the old man? Your choice."

No! Esperanza's resolve deepened. "You are _not_ going to lay a finger on any of them. Or me for that matter." She said coldly.

* * *

><p>Varga felt his temper flare. How <em>dare<em> she contradict him. How _dare_ she lay down the law. Especially in his own home. Doesn't she realize that she was now his?

"You ungrateful wretch!" Varga struck her across the face. Frightened and hurt, Esperanza fell down. "Aren't you aware that I have the power of life or death over you?!" He hit her again. She cried in pain, backing into a corner. "You will learn respect even if I have to beat it into you!" Varga grabbed Esperanza by her hair and picked her up. Tears streamed down her hurt face. Her hair flew everywhere, feeling like silk in his fingers. A hunger filled him. Spare the rod…

Varga kissed her.

* * *

><p>Esperanza froze, unsure of what was going on. Varga was violently kissing her, keeping her in a tight grip. It was so unlike her first kiss with Zorro. While unanticipated, he was gentle. Varga was anything but.<p>

She bit his lip, fighting back. Varga stared her down as they parted. Now what? Could she run? Maybe, but where could she go? That dress proved to be more than just a status symbol. She was more or less a sitting duck. Besides, he had the others downstairs…

There was a commotion outside. Greco ran in along with another henchman that Esperanza didn't recognize. "It's Domingo! Something seems to be the matter with him!"

"You!" Varga barked at the henchman that had accompanied Greco. "Guard her! If she tries to escape, kill her!"

Varga pushed Esperanza to a chair by the courtyard door and left through the front door with Greco. The guard stood behind her, touching the barrel of his firearm to the back of her head. Esperanza, while grateful that Varga had stopped assaulting her was afraid of getting her brains blown out. She watched through the window as a battered Domingo was helped from his horse.

* * *

><p>"What is it, what's happened?" Varga yelled at Domingo, quivering and beaten.<p>

"It was in the fireplace. I was about to grab it when de la Vega attacked." Domingo panted, never seeming to catch his breath.

"Where is the list!? Did you get it?!"

"When I came to, it and de la Vega were gone! I want some water! Give me some water!"

Somebody helped Domingo to the well. Varga stood still, shocked. What?! How is this possible? That stupid little popinjay…! Varga's thoughts stopped as he noticed Greco slipping inside.

* * *

><p>Esperanza counted her blessings as she overheard Varga and Domingo. Diego made it. He got away. Thank you, <em>Madre de Dios<em>, for intervening! Everything was going to be all right, her spirit renewed as Greco entered the room.

"Where are you going?!" Varga barked at Greco.

"It's all over, Varga." Greco said calmly. "It's just a matter of time before we're all surrounded and killed."

* * *

><p>Zorro watched from his hiding spot on the second floor. Once he had gotten the list to Don Alfredo and Don Nacho, he raced to town. His first concern was Esperanza. Get her to safety first. Varga no doubt had plans to marry her. Once that happened, then there was nothing anybody could do. Upstairs, he could see Esperanza being guarded by the back door. She was dressed in white. He was about to sigh in relief when he saw she was being guarded. And Greco and Varga were arguing by her. Greco had announced that everything was over.<p>

"What?!" Varga was angry, his face red as a tomato. "Nobody surrenders until _I_ say so!"

"De la Vega is no doubt on his way to get the army! Like it or not, we'll be brutally outnumbered! Things will go much easier for us if we surrender!" Greco argued.

"Traitor…you'll do as I say!" Varga yelled, spittle flying through the air.

"Not this time." Greco's voice was firm, he turned around to leave.

* * *

><p>Varga watched as Greco turned to go upstairs, no doubt to get his things. Anger boiled through him. The traitor! The little toady had committed treachery! First Esperanza and now Greco…he had to be taught his place. In this case, Greco had bought himself a pine box.<p>

He took out his pistol and shot the Judas in the back.

* * *

><p>Esperanza cried out in horror. Varga just shot an unarmed man…in the back nonetheless…in front of her.<p>

* * *

><p>Zorro could only look on in horror as Varga killed Greco. What unsettled the fox the most was the cold darkness in Varga's eyes as he murdered his associate. Varga had done many terrible things, but this was a different level of evil.<p>

He _had_ to get Esperanza and the others out of there.

* * *

><p>Varga stormed out of the room, leaving Greco there to die. Only fair, seeing as the traitor deserved it. "You, you and you!" He pointed at three men seemingly just standing around. "Hunt down de la Vega! Shoot him on sight!" But deep down…he knew Greco was right. The dons had no doubt been warned by de le Vega. De la Vega…how could that little fool have fooled him…the Eagle?!<p>

* * *

><p>Zorro climbed over the railing and edged his way slowly along the ledge towards the man holding Esperanza hostage. He had to be quick and quiet. Any sound could get her killed.<p>

He was finally over the guard. Now! He jumped down on top of the man. He tumbled to the floor, stunned. Zorro slammed a fist into the back of his head. The guard moved no more.

Esperanza looked at him gratefully. Zorro was happy to see her again. "Are you hurt?" He said, moving to help her up.

"The key! It's in the desk drawer!" She said. "Get the others out! Hurry! Before he comes back!" Zorro did as she said, scrambling to find the key to the cellar.

* * *

><p>Varga made his way to the stables in the courtyard to saddle his horse. When he found that fool de la Vega…he was unsettled. He had <em>never<em> been wrong about anybody before. All his assumptions about people were correct at first glance. The ones he assumed to be cowards were the first to run. The ones that were weak were the first to break. Until de la Vega…how was that possible?! How could he have fooled everyone?! All masks have cracks…Varga tried to think of de la Vega's.

Wait…there was always that glimmer in the young don's dark brown eyes. Varga felt duped. How could he not see it? He could just see and hear that young man somewhere laughing at Varga's sheer stupidity. For some reason, it reminded him of Zorro…Zorro! Varga's blood stopped cold. He'll be here soon! He had to hurry with Esperanza.

* * *

><p>Esperanza watched as Zorro tried the different keys in the lock. She bit back her growing impatience. Varga would be back at any time now.<p>

* * *

><p>Varga walked through the courtyard door. Esperanza was still where he left her. She hadn't moved. Good girl. But where was the idiot who was supposed to be guarding her?<p>

"Sergeant Garcia! Don Alejandro!" Zorro called out. What?! He turned the corner and saw him standing by the unlocked cellar door.

* * *

><p>"Zorro!" Varga yelled from behind Esperanza. Oh no. She began trembling but was too frightened to move. He grabbed her and dragged her to the door. She gripped the doorpost tightly, determined to not go anywhere with him. But she felt her feeble strength going.<p>

* * *

><p>Zorro could only watch as Varga began pulling Esperanza away from the door. She looked at him, terrified. "Zorro!" She screamed as Varga finally pulled her away, her fingernail left scratch marks in the wooden doorpost.<p>

No. Not again. "Esperanza!" Zorro ran after the two, through the courtyard door. Varga had Esperanza in one arm and a pistol in the other. From behind him, Zorro heard Sergeant Garcia yelp and close the door. Varga fired. The fox ducked out of the way. But it gave Varga the distraction he needed to get to the gate and into the _pueblo_ with Esperanza.

"Zorro! It is Zorro! The prisoners are out of the cellar!" Varga screeched, pulling Esperanza with him. Using the grappling hook, Zorro climbed onto the stable roof. He climbed into one of the windows on the second floor and navigated his way to a bedroom looking onto the pueblo.

Varga and Domingo tipped over a cart by the _cuartel_. They were using it as cover; Esperanza was also kneeling behind it, her hands tied by Varga in order to keep from escaping. **BANG!** A loud gunshot sounded from downstairs. Father and the others must've found the weapons room. The Eagle's men were spread out around the town square, training their weapons on the first floor.

This is it. Zorro decided, watching for trouble. The final showdown. Until the dons mustered, Zorro and the others had to hold them off.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Here we go! The big showdown!


	12. When Eagles Fall

**A/N:** Here we go; the last chapter. I want to share a big thank you to everyone who has followed this story with patience over the last year. I hope the big showdown lives up to the hype.

* * *

><p><span>When Eagles Fall<span>

Varga watched from behind the cart as de la Vega, Garcia and the little deaf-mute fought back. Why, oh why did he leave the door to the weapons room unlocked?! But then again, he never anticipated _this_ happening. He thought he had every loose end tied up, every track covered. He thought _he_ had all the cards in his hands. Now the fox has shown his trump card.

"Rush the house! Arrest them!" He yelled, trying to retain control. "I don't want those men getting away!"

* * *

><p>Esperanza quietly began pulling away at her wrists. She had to get loose and fight back. It was only a matter of time until Papa, Zorro and the others were overwhelmed.<p>

* * *

><p>Zorro watched as one of the men got to the side and began making his way to the front door. "He made it!" He heard Varga shout. "At that angle, they can't hit him!"<p>

Not if _I_ have anything to say about it. Zorro thought as he jumped down from the roof on top of the man. He punched him out cold.

"Zorro!" Varga yelled in anger. Zorro got up and ran back into the courtyard. He had to keep the sides clear for any sneak attacks. He got back on the roof just in time to see a man with a lit torch. Holding it back, he prepared to throw it. **CRACK!** Zorro threw his whip out and grabbed the torch. He jumped off the roof before he could get shot.

Again he reached the other side where another man had reached the side. Now what? He noticed the flowerpot sitting on the ledge, conveniently above the attacker. Fire away. Zorro tipped the flowerpot over. **CRASH!** It cracked open on his head, he was down and out.

But he couldn't keep doing this forever. Zorro thought as he ducked inside. Either somebody's going to get lucky and hit him. Or Father and the others would run out of ammunition. And he still needed to work out a plan to get Esperanza to safety with endangering either her or himself. Why can't the dons get here faster?!

* * *

><p>Esperanza had almost worked the knot loose when she heard a silence. Papa and the others weren't shooting back anymore. Had they…no! She held her breath.<p>

"They're not firing from the house now!" Varga shouted.

"They're out of ammunition, they can't hurt you!" Domingo added.

So that's what it was. Esperanza sighed in relief. It still wasn't good…but at least they weren't harmed…yet…she pulled and tugged, desperate to get free. She _had_ to stop Varga. Esperanza watched as a group prepared to rush the house. Hurry, Montoya…she pushed herself. With one last pull, she had worked the knot free.

**BANG!** A loud gunshot rang out from the house. Wood chipped off the corner of the wagon, spraying splinters everywhere. So they weren't out…but they were probably running low. Varga and Domingo pulled back behind the safety of the cart. This was it. She had a plan, and a very risky one at that, to stop the fighting. _Madre de Dios_, give me courage, she prayed as she drew the dagger from the sheath tied around her calf.

* * *

><p>Varga looked at Domingo in anger. "They weren't out of ammunition! I could've been shot!"<p>

A thin arm draped itself around his upper chest and a cold piece of steel touched his neck. Domingo looked upwards in surprise. What the…?!

"_En garde_, Varga." Esperanza hissed in his ear. So she had gotten free. "Call them off, or I'll kill you."

Varga simply chuckled. The little weakling shows strength. Fine. Play her game. "If you insist." He jammed his elbow into her gut. Crying in pain, she let go and fell back. She still kept her grip on the dagger. "When are you going to learn to _not_ fall for that one?" He drew his rapier. "I accept your challenge, Esperanza. Although I'm going to say that you have a disadvantage with that puny little knife." He was hoping to scare her into backing down.

But no. Her eyes were cold. Grim. Determined. "So be it." She said as she stood up.

_This_ was going to be interesting. But then he heard a familiar voice call out from behind a stack of crates by the tavern. "_Señorita_ Montoya! Catch!" Zorro!

* * *

><p>Esperanza sighed in relief as a rapier clattered by her. A glove was wrapped around it. Zorro had tossed his to her. She grabbed them, looking at him in gratitude. He smiled before ducking away. She put the glove on. It was still warm. "Put that dagger away, not very sporting." Varga said to her, tossing his impressive cloak off to the side and putting an immaculate white glove on.<p>

"Fair enough." She put it away, tossed off the veil and assuming the position as Diego had taught her. Right foot first. Knees slightly bent. Left hand on side. "_En garde_?"

Stay calm, Esperanza. Deep breaths. Stay cool and calm and you'll get out of this alive. She repeated to herself. This wasn't a playful duel with Diego but a fight to the death with Varga. One false move…no. I _won't_ fail. Zorro and the others were counting on her.

"I'll keep it brief for your female sensitivities." Varga said, lunging at her. Esperanza parried it. He attacked again, faster this time. She barely managed to parry it and scamper back. Still keeping her eyes on him, she blocked a third attack before lunging at him.

* * *

><p>She was good. Varga decided as they danced back and forth. She had managed to keep up with him. Esperanza had blocked his attacks and even managed to attempt a lunge or two of her own. Not that they were difficult to block. This was easy. He noted as she was tiring easily. No doubt due to the illness she had just recovered from. Not much longer now, my little pet…<p>

* * *

><p>Esperanza was growing desperate. She felt her strength beginning to go. It wouldn't be much longer until she lost…no. Esperanza thought as she lunged. She <em>won't<em> lose. But she didn't know any way to fight back. Varga was too fast.

But he was also growing a little careless. His blocks and lunges didn't hold the same force as they did earlier. Looking into his eyes, she could see that he was dreaming of victory. Diego's words from their fencing lesson a long time ago came back to her.

'_How'd you know I wasn't paying attention?'_

'_I felt it in the blade.'_

* * *

><p>Zorro watched anxiously from his hiding place by the tavern. He could see from Esperanza's red face and increased retreats that she was tiring. But he couldn't get involved. He was out of ammunition and if he used his whip against Varga, he could hurt Esperanza by accident. Not to mention he had lent her his rapier and spare glove for this duel.<p>

Varga had her backed by the _cuartel_ doors. She was cornered like a rat in a trap. "Stop! I yield!" Esperanza yelled, holding her hands up. "Don't hurt me!"

No. No…

* * *

><p>Varga smiled down at Esperanza in triumph. She looked absolutely terrified. Just as he wanted her. Perfect. He put his rapier away. "Silly little girls like you shouldn't play with swords. You could get hurt…" He said, offering his hand to her.<p>

"Yah!" Esperanza suddenly cried out. Varga felt himself lose his footing and he fell. **SMACK!** He felt his head slam against the dirt. His vision danced before him, tears in his eyes, as Esperanza held the tip of her rapier against Varga's throat. He could feel the sharp tip just barely nick his skin. What the…?! What had she done?! "Stupid eagles like you shouldn't underestimate us girls. You never know what tricks we have up our sleeves." Esperanza said mockingly, her face alight in triumph.

* * *

><p>Esperanza's gamble had worked. She took advantage of his fleeting glory and tripped him up just as Diego had done in the lesson. Now the once proud Eagle lay there, defeated. She could just feel Zorro smiling at her.<p>

* * *

><p>Good job, Esperanza. Zorro looked at her with a smile.<p>

**BANG!** A gunshot rang out, followed closely behind by hoof-beats. The dons had arrived! It was almost over! Esperanza ducked to avoid a gunshot. But Varga seized her distraction. Drawing his rapier, he leapt up and took her hostage. He touched the blade to her neck. She dropped Zorro's rapier.

No. No. Zorro thought as he ran towards the _cuartel_ doors. Varga pushed them open by leaning his body weight on them. He moved his grip to her wrist and pulled her inside, holding his rapier in front of him. He closed the doors just before Zorro could reach them and get inside. The back way…Zorro picked up his rapier and ran around the building. Please God, let me get there in time!

* * *

><p>Esperanza did everything she could to get away from Varga as he dragged her inside the <em>cuartel<em>. She dragged her feet, pulled away and hit his arm repeatedly. He was determined to take her with him. And she would do anything to keep from going with him.

"What is going on?! Let us out of here!" Corporal Reyes cried out from one of the cells.

Varga looked around, desperately looking for an escape. "It's useless, Varga." Esperanza said, trying desperately to buy time for Zorro. "They're coming. And guess who's right on our tail?"

* * *

><p>No! No! Everything couldn't be collapsing. But he knew she was right. He was going to die. He could just see himself lying in a coffin somewhere under six feet of earth. No! It won't be so! "I heard the Fox threatened you, told you he'd kill you. How does it feel, knowing that you're going to die?" Esperanza was goading him. Enough…enough!<p>

* * *

><p>Varga pushed Esperanza to the ground. She cried out in surprise. "You little wretch!" He raised his rapier to strike.<p>

**CRACK!** The sound of a cracking whip sounded from behind. A thin strand wrapped itself around his wrist. "Didn't I tell you that if you harmed her that I'd chase you right into hell?" Zorro! He looked over his shoulder. The Fox stood there, holding his whip, looking at Varga in furious anger.

* * *

><p>Varga lunged at Zorro. He dodged the blade, drawing his own sword and throwing back his cloak. This is it. Now or never. Zorro thought as he parried lunge after lunge.<p>

"Get him Zorro! Get him!" Reyes cheered from his cell. Varga was fierce, there was no denying that. But there was a look of fear in his eyes. The threat was still ringing in the Eagle's ears.

* * *

><p>Esperanza watched in amazement as the men dueled their way up the stairs. How does he do it? Come on Zorro! Get him! She felt herself silently cheering him on. But she soldiers…she needed to get them out. "Where's the key?" Esperanza asked Reyes.<p>

"In there! Hanging on the door!" Reyes pointed to the shed. She ran and got the key, unlocking the cell door. The men poured out like ants, grabbing whatever weapons they could find and running into the _pueblo_ where the fight was still ongoing. But where were Zorro and the Eagle?

She looked around, they weren't on the stairwell, but the sound of clicking blades was coming from the stable roof. Esperanza ran upstairs to the sniper's nest, determined to see if she could help.

* * *

><p>Varga lunged desperately, determined to cut the fox into pieces. Zorro fought back, but he felt himself nearing the edge of the back wall. One wrong step and he could fall off!<p>

* * *

><p>Varga smiled. Oh this was going well. He'll beat the fox after all. One more blow…but the Fox took his chance and struck. "Aih!" The Eagle screamed as the rapier's sharp tip pierced his chest. A fatal blow, he was a dead man. He fell to his knees before collapsing on the stable roof.<p>

Varga looked up at Zorro. There was coldness burning in the Fox's brown eyes. How? Why?

Of course. It all made sense now. Varga thought as the darkness slipped over him. How else could he slip in and out of shadows? Foil every one of his plans? Even survive an apparent death? Zorro was no man. He was _El Diablo_, the Devil Incarnate. There was no escaping him.

* * *

><p>Zorro looked down at Varga's body as he stopped breathing. The Eagle was dead. It was all over. He sheathed his sword.<p>

"Zorro!" Esperanza crawled over the window, running towards him. He embraced her. "Are you hurt?" She asked, looking him over.

"No. Are you?" He asked, running a gloved hand through her thick hair. She was safe now, he had kept his promise…Varga was never going to threaten her again…he was so wrapped in his thoughts that he almost missed what she said. "What did you say?"

"Listen." She said. A silence had fallen. Who had won? The doors to the _cuartel_ opened. They watched as the dons forced the remaining Eagle forces inside and into the cells. "We've won."

Zorro smiled as he escorted Esperanza to the window of the sniper's nest. "I'll see you in a few moments." He said as he helped her into the sniper's nest before turning to the crowd. He waved before climbing off onto Tornado, riding to change out of his costume.

* * *

><p>Esperanza ran to the stairs, anxiously looking for Papa. He and Don Alfredo were standing by the <em>cuartel<em> doors. That was until he saw her and came running over "Papa! Papa!" She ran down the stairs.

"Esperanza!" Papa embraced her once she reached the bottom of the stairs, a wide smile on his face. He was all right. He wasn't hurt. He stroked her loose hair, kissing her forehead. "I am so proud of you! I saw what you did with Varga! Very impressive!"

"Thank you, Papa." Esperanza said.

"Bravo, _querida_! Bravo!" Papa said. "And you too, Don Alfredo!" He said as Don Alfredo had come up to them. "Never have I been so happy to see anybody in my entire life! But how did you know? How did you know to come at just that time?"

"How did we know? Diego came to get Don Nacho and myself. Told us you needed us." Don Alfredo said.

"Diego…so that's why he left us in the cellar. So he could ride for help! I've never been more proud of my son until just now!" Papa said, happy. Did she hear that right? He praised Diego?! Wait until he heard that!

* * *

><p>Diego ran into the <em>cuartel<em>, pulling his jacket on. Bernardo was waving him over, a proud look on his face. "Esperanza! Father!" He called out to them. Esperanza embraced him. He kissed her on the top of the head, holding her close.

"My son, I am so proud of you!" Father said, gushing. "Diego, they had us outnumbered, a dozen to one. Esperanza was being held captive by Varga and Zorro was out here somewhere. Garcia blocked the door and we fought back. Esperanza dueled with Varga and won! And Bernardo! He was magnificent, keeping the guns loaded and fighting back!"

Diego looked off at Bernardo. The loyal friend had a surprised look on his face. You deserve some of the credit, old friend. The young don smiled at him.

"I'm sorry my son." Father said. "You did the right thing by running away to get help. I shouldn't have shouted at you earlier. And I'm so proud of you."

"It's all right Father." Diego said, feeling his heart swell. His father said he was proud of him. Esperanza was smiling at him.

Father joined the other dons, talking and congratulating each other. For a few moments, Diego and Esperanza were alone. "I'm so glad you're safe. I was afraid I'd lose you." She said, kissing his cheek. He just looked at her; her green eyes were bright, a sparkle to them. "What are you looking at?" She asked.

"Nothing…just…your eyes." He said, unsure of what to say.

"You're not going to say my eyes are more lovely or radiant than a morning in June, now are you?" Esperanza teased. "Because the last time you said that was to Lolita Pulido. And she laughed at you until you turned bright pink."

"Hey, I was a little boy of twelve trying to impress her! And for that matter, why did you kiss me in the cellar when Greco dragged you away?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "It seemed like a good idea at the time. But it's over, thanks to Zorro." Bernardo joined them, smiling at them.

"And his helpers," Diego corrected. "I wouldn't have defeated the Eagle without both of you helping me. Thank you."

"Present arms!" Sergeant Garcia announced. Everyone stood at attention as the Spanish flag was being risen to replace the Eagle's flag. The drum rolled and the bugle played.

"It's a welcome sight, isn't it my son? Our flag flying again." Father said to Diego.

Oh yes. Diego thought as he shared a secret smile with Esperanza and Bernardo. It most certainly is.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Two stories finished in the span of two weeks! I'm going to miss this story though. *sniff* I'm perfectly willing to write more stories featuring Zorro and Esperanza. Any ideas?


End file.
